Remember the Name
by fcklifeex
Summary: Lita's niece, Hazel had quickly made a name for herself in the business. Not just from her aunt's legacy but because of her own fearlessness in the ring. After a run in with The Shield in the ring, Seth Rollins can't get his mind off of her. With the two falling head over heels, how will their relationship be impacted by the Authority's hold over Seth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I've been a huge wrestling fan for as long as I could remember and I've kinda gotten back into it since seeing Seth Rollins in Wrestlemania. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!

rated M for later chapters! :)

* * *

 **oo0**

Stephanie McMahon stood in the center of the ring between two heated women. Charlotte Flair, the reigning women's champion, stood on one side, nostrils flared at the audacity of her opponent. New comer Hazel, standing on the other. If it weren't for Stephanie, they'd practically be nose to nose.

The contrast between them was prominent as the two shared the ring. Charlotte, standing at 5'10 144 lbs of lean muscle mass, dressed in a white blazer and a black lace top, crisp and pristine. Hazel Brooks, standing at 5'5 120 lbs dressed in torn skinny jeans, a backwards cap, and a leather bra with a mesh long sleeved crop top. Both mirroring the legacy they were representing. Charlotte, that of her father, Rick Flair. Hazel, that of her aunt Lita. Both with chips on their shoulder to prove that they were more than just their family name.

"Alright ladies, let's end this tension once and for all. This will be for a sanctioned match, one fall, for the WWE Raw Women's title." Stephane said, reading over the clipboard. "Charlotte, if you would please sign."

Charlotte took the clipboard, reading over the page before shaking her head. "No. No - I'm not signing this. Since this little wannabe thinks she's so tough, let's see how tough she can be. Who wants a No Holds Barred Match?"

The crowd cheered and Charlotte narrowed her eyes on Hazel, a challenging smirk playing on her lips. Stephanie on the other hand, shook her head furiously.

"No! No no no! Absolutely not." Stephanie interrupted.

Hazel shook her head, but for a different reason as she put the microphone up to her lips. "No, I get it. She knows in an unsanctioned match Daddy can come in and save the day like he always does. Well fine, seeing as you're too scared to face me alone, I'll agree. Just shows the kinda champ you are."

Charlotte seethed, taking a step forward while Stephanie contemplated the idea.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Hazel nodded her head, keeping her focus on Charlotte. "Are you sure about this? Don't forget who I got my training from, babe."

"When I'm through with you, you'll have to be carried off the ring in a stretcher. Don't forget where I got mine from." Charlotte retorted.

Stephanie adjusted the contract with her pen before it was ripped out of her hand by Charlotte. She signed it before shoving it into Hazel's chest.

Hazel smirked, signing her name before mockingly letting out a "WOOOOOO!" followed by a farting sound with her mouth getting the whole arena to laugh.

* * *

 **oo1**

 _ **Seth**_

We had our orders. Once Flair was out there, our job was to deliver him to Triple H. Not that he was our boss. The Shield didn't work for anyone. We worked on the side of Justice and making sure these arrogant assholes understood that there were consequences to their actions.

Flair had been on our list for a while. Saying what he wanted. Interfering in his daughter's matches whenever she was losing. Having Triple H send us after him just moved him up to top priority.

"Bet he dreams of fucking his daughter." Dean interrupted the silence.

I laughed as Roman and I scrunched our faces in disgust at the thought.

"That's fucking sick." I commented.

The announcement was made for an unsanctioned match. I came as a surprise to me. For as long as I'd been around, that wasn't a thing in women's matches.

I knew my eyes should've been focused on Rick but Hazel was amazing to watch. From joining FCW around the same time as me, to her debut as a superstar, I'd been able to watch her progress to this incredibly talented athlete. Of course having been trained by two industry legends, nobody could expect less.

The two women went at it. Hazel had taken a few hits with a chair, thrown over the top rope, even thrown into the stairs, but she'd pulled herself together. The sexy little thing, tossed the larger woman's champ back and forth by her hair and started using her height as an advantage to take out her legs at every chance she got, while Rick barely contained himself outside of the ring.

That's all we were waiting for. The second he interfered, we were there. That moment came after Hazel for Charlotte in for a figure four. Just as the blonde looked ready to tap, in came flair with a kick to the side of her head, knocking her off his daughter.

Go time.

Our entrance video came on in time to see Hazel dropkick Rick, knocking the man out cold before getting up and doing the same to Charlotte.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."

The crowd cheered as we came down to the ring, making every in it stop moving to see who we were after.

We set our sights on Rick. Kicking him out through the ropes and onto the ground. Despite his daughter trying to stop us, we picked him up to his feet for a walk up the ramp. I was to his right. Roman to his left. Dean behind him. Charlotte in front, walking backwards and pleading with us.

"No! No no no! She's mine!" We heard from behind and turned to see Hazel flying through the ropes knocking us all over.

She landed on Rick and Dean, rolling to her feet and immediately grabbing a dazed Charlotte to her feet. She threw the large woman against the steel stairs before tossing her into the ring.

"You're not walking out of this one, bitch! That Title is mine!" She screamed.

We watched she she curb stomped Charlotte and I hoped to God these pants could hide my hard on. That was my move. She did my move. With the Woman's Champ on the ground, she went onto the top rope, pointing a finger in the air as the crowd watched and cheered in suspense. The she did a triple-sault, landing right on Charlotte, ensuring she was knocked out before holding her down for the count.

"1...2...3!" The referee's hand hit the mat before standing up to declare Hazel the winner.

None of us had moved, watching this woman work was mesmerizing. Rick tried to make a break for it to go to his daughter's side but we held him still while Dean rubbed the back of his head complaining of the impact.

The crowd roared as she held the belt, tears streaming down her face as she raised it above her head. She had been gunning for the title since she was first drafted to Raw, making sure to challenge Charlotte every chance she got. She was small, like a little ball of energy but agile and fearless just like Lita.

She yanked the microphone from the announcer looking at no one but Charlotte. "Had this match not been unsanctioned, it would've been over by that little stunt." She said pointing at us. "And you would've held your title. This is what YOU wanted. Remember that."

Charlotte stood, running across the ring at her in anger only to be speared onto the mat again.

"This is my yard now" Hazel stated. "Respect your champ."

Well goddamn.

* * *

After finishing for the day, I hit the showers and made my way down the hallway to watch the rest of the event. One of the doors popped open and Hazel popped out. She had changed out of her match attire into a half shirt and a pair of jeans so tight they might as well have been spandex.

"Hey." I said, stopping in front of her to lean against the wall.

"Hey." She smiled, offering a small wave.

"Congratulations on the win. It was well deserved for sure."

Proudly smiling at the championship belt thrown over her shoulder, she ran her fingers through her rose gold hair. "Thanks. Worked my ass off for it."

"I see that." I nodded, brushing my hand across a red and purple welt starting to form on her side. I don't know why i felt the need to touch her, but the blush on her freckled cheeks showed she didn't mind. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman take that many chair beatings since I started watching wrestling as a kid."

"Yeah, neither have I but it made for a hell of a match and I don't think the crowd or corporate will forget it anytime soon." She replied. "Plus, Lita took a few beatings in her day. During training she always said that pain is a made up concept, if you clear your mind of everything but your training and your goal, you won't feel a thing."

"Smart woman." I smirked.

"One of the smartest I know." She answered. "She just didn't mention that pain isn't actually a made up concept and once the match is over you'll feel like you've been run over by a Mack Truck."

I laughed and she joined in but slightly more restrained from her soreness. "Hey, I didn't miss that curb stomp you did by the way!"

"What can I say?" She laughed with an adorable shrug. "You inspired me."

"Well shit. Means a lot to hear that coming from someone in the business. What're you doing next? I was going to finish watching the event if you want to come with."

"Oh, I'd love to but I might pass out if I don't get some food in me soon. Raincheck?"

"Yeah. Yeah defi-" I stopped mid-sentence at the sound of footsteps coming to a stop next to us as Dean and Roman joined.

"Watch where you land next time." Dean said with a growl as he looked down at her.

"I knew exactly where I'd land." She returned firmly with a confident smirk holding her ground.

My eyebrows flew up at the balls on her and Roman was just as impressed. The two of us laughing at Dean. He'd acted like a baby the whole time complaining about the hit like he hadn't had worse from much bigger people.

"Seriously though, that was a sick match. Congratulations." Roman said with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I really do have to run though, so I'll catch you later." She said backing away from us with a wave.

I watched her disappear down the hallway, not ready to take my eyes off her yet. We'd known eachother for a long time and we'd always been cool but our paths in the ring had never crossed until tonight.

"Come on." Rom said, hitting me in the chest. "I think the Uso's are next."

"Yeah." I said finally turning my attention to them. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hazel**_

Around 3am arrived at the hotel for the show in Dallas tomorrow. I knew I'd be paying for it in the morning but after two weeks non-stop on the road, I needed a few days off to just be with the family and get some much needed sleep in my own bed.

Pulling the rental into the parking lot, I grabbed my luggage and walked to the front desk where an employee waited with a smile.

"Hi, i'm Hazel. I called earlier about my flight arriving late." I said, sitting my carry on bag up on its wheels and resting my duffle on the floor so i could pull my wallet out from the pocket of my Hoodie.

"Ahh, Ms. Decker. My manager told me you'd be coming late. No worries, I'll just need an ID and a card on file." He said, typing my name into their computer.

I nodded, handing over my ID along with a card. While he entered in my information, I took out my phone, looking for any emails from Stephanie regarding tomorrow's staff meeting. Before each show, corporate liked to bring everyone in for a meeting to make sure we knew our time slots and allotted times for practice before letting us go to catering and maybe hit the gym. Apparently today/tomorrow's would be at 8am.

"Fuck me." I muttered under my breath.

It was already 3:30 and if I was lucky, I'd get 4 hours before I had to be up and ready.

"Is there anywhere I can get a beer before bed?" I asked him as he handed me my cards back.

"I'm afraid not at this time, ma'am but there is a stocked mini-fridge in your room with a few other liquors. You'll be in room 402." He said, handing me a room key.

"Thanks." I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder and pulling my carry on into the elevators down the hall.

"Hold the doors!" I heard from the hallway, followed by hurried footsteps just as I pushed the button for my floor.

"Shit." I said, putting my arm in between the doors to hold them from closing all the way.

The footsteps got closer until Seth jumped through them. With a sweat soaked workout tank and basketball shorts, he inattentively thanked me as he pushed the already lit button to the fourth floor.

"Oh, shit!" He said when he finally noticed me. "Hey, you just getting in?"

"Yeah." I nodded towards my things. "Took a late flight out. Just wanted to spend some time in my own bed. Hadn't been home in a few weeks."

"I get that." He chuckled.

"Why are you up this late anyway?" I asked as the doors opened to my floor, the both of us stepping out.

"Got in a workout, couldn't sleep. You on this floor too?" He asked, walking with me down the hallway.

I nodded, looking at my keycard. "Room 402."

"You're next door to me." He laughed. "I'm 404. You heading straight to bed?"

"Probably. I'm going to be living off caffeine tomorrow as it is." I laughed, unlocking my door.

"Alright, have a good night, Haz."

"Night, Seth."

"47...48...49…50! That's a wrap!" My trainer yelled out. "50 handsprings then we'll jump in the ring for a quick set of aerials."

I came down from my handstand. My arms and shoulders feeling the pain from push ups in that position, but it was well deserved since I had skipped all the hard workouts on my mini-break.

After a sip of my water, I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the hem of my tank-top and started on my handsprings from one end of the room to the other. Although I was told my workouts are unconventional, I had been a trained gymnast since I was three. This type of training worked for me. Plus nobody in the ring could compare to my speed and stamina because of it. It was reason I was a crowd pleaser before anyone even knew I was Lita's niece.

The doors opened but I couldn't let myself lose focus. Only 15 more and I could take a break before aerials in the ring. Then breakfast.

Eggs. Bacon. Maybe some fruit of any had been left behind. Mm and some coffee.

Goddammit, I was fantasizing about food again!

"50! Good job!" Tara clapped, tossing me a towel and my water bottle.

"Damn, that was pretty impressive Haz." A familiar voice sounded behind me again and I turned to see Seth adjusting his weights for squats.

Never before had Seth and I ran into each other this much. Even when we were both in Florida we each had our own programming and our schedules never meshed, now lately it seemed like I was running into him everywhere.

"Thanks." I managed to say between heaving breaths, stopping only to take a drink from my bottle.

I could tell my face was red as a beet and I hated the fact that this is how he caught me but I couldn't do anything about that. The work of keeping up your physique, especially in this business, wasn't pretty.

"Alright, no time for chats, in the ring Decker!" Tara yelled again.

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

I watched her slowly pick herself up from the floor, her chest still rapidly moving up and down from her last workout but she took another sip of her water and climbed into the ring.

"Alright," her trainer yelled out, tossing a dummy on the mat. "top rope, give me a triple full from the front, land on your stomach."

Just as she was told, she did a triple front flip from the top rope, getting more air than anyone I'd seen before, landing full force on the dummy. How had I never watched this woman perform before? If Divas matches were anything like this, I'd watch way more often.

She looked my way and I averted my eyes to the ground, getting back to my squats when she looked over at me, but through my peripherals I could still see her, red faced and fine as hell as she climbed the rope again to do the same backwards.

"Alright, 3 more and you can get stretched." Her trainer said.

It was a workout in it's own keeping my eyes to myself after that. Between the moaning and grunting of her hitting the mat and then the stretches of her legs in splits the arches in her back, I was just surprised I was able to keep from blowing in my pants.

"How was breakfast?" She finally turned to me, patting the sweat on her chest with a towel.

"I - uh - I" I stuttered momentarily, clearing my throat before answering. "I haven't gone yet. Had a few things to take care of after our morning meeting, figured I'd hit the gym while it was still empty. I'm surprised to see you here though. Didn't think you'd even make it to the meeting."

She laughed, throwing the towel around the back of her neck and holding it. "Yeah, I got into the few of the nips in the mini-fridge just to get some sleep, figured I'd work all the alcohol out of my system before the show."

With a chuckle, I nodded in understanding. "I've been there."

"You almost done with your workout? I'm sure there's still some food left in catering if you want to join me. Besides, didn't you already work out this morning when I got to the hotel?"

"Yeah!" I said way more excitedly than I should've. I'd been wanting some one on one time with this woman for weeks now and she always had something better to do. "Yeah, I could eat."

"Alright, I'm going to jump in for a quick shower. Meet me at catering in like 20?" She asked, walking backwards towards the locker room doors.

"I'll be there." I promised, not passing up the chance.

Just as soon as I finished my last rep, I jumped in the shower before heading up to the catering hall. At this point only one or two people were still in the but a few trays were still out with food. Hazel was nowhere in sight yet though.

I decided to grab a plate of food already, some runny eggs and whatever bacon was left before taking a seat at one of the empty tables. Not that I minded eating alone, but breakfast with a very beautiful, very flexible woman would've been better.

"Hey!" Her cheerful voice eased my anxiety.

"Bout time you showed." I said with a smirk. "I was starting to this is I'd been stood up!"

"Ah." She waved me off, filling her plate. "I'm sure someone would've taken my place in no time."

Cocking a brow, I looked up at her as she took a seat next to me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, if it wasn't me it'd be one of the other girls. You're like a total babe. The girls around here love you." she answered nonchalantly, taking a bite from a piece of bacon.

She wasn't wrong. The Divas were always somehow near me but Hazel barely gave me a second look most days.

"Whatever, I can't be that popular if you barely even hang out with me."

"You have a point there. I am pretty cool." She said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed. "Are you going to the bar with everyone tonight?"

"Yep."

"Good, then maybe you'll hang out with me."

Her phone rang before she could reply and she answered with a mouth full of food. "Hello… yup… be right there."

Damn, she literally just got here.

"Champs gotta go get ready." she said, finishing a second strip of bacon before looking at me as she stood. "I'll be sure to hangout with you tonight. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." I replied as she gave an adorable half smile and walked out.

After a successful match between the shield and the Wyatt family, I hung around to watch Hazel's match with Paige. It was obvious to see that the company favored Hazel over their Paige who was a longtime favorite. Lately it was starting to seem like it was just one PR mess after another with her, but to see a company so coldly turn their back on someone like that was cautioning.

The women's match was intense. Aside from a near tap out on Hazel's end, Paige couldn't keep up with her. Between Hazel flying off the ropes to her hits, it was clear she wasn't going for a submission, she wanted a knockout pin.

That's exactly what she got after using one of Lita's classic finishers, the DDT followed by a beautiful corkscrew jump off the top rope onto Paige.

"That girl is an absolute maniac in the ring." Roman said, breaking our silence from the intense match.

"Crazier than me?" Dean asked and we rolled our eyes.

"Crazier than any of the women we've seen so far. Think about it, Lita was the last one to pull of stunts like that. You should've seen her in the gym this morning."

"I see her all the time man." Dean said. "She's usually in the late at night when it's empty."

"Probably because she needs all that room for her flips and shit." Roman laughed.

"You ain't wrong." I replied. "She's coming out with everyone tonight."

"You think Renee's gonna be there?" Dean asked, trying to sound casual.

"Probably." I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seth**_

With the show coming to an end, people had started heading towards the bar. Roman had a few things to take care of so Dean and I hung around with him before heading out. I could tell Dean was anxious to get there. He kept looking at his phone every two minutes and staring at the clock. He'd been trying to keep his relationship with Renee quiet for the sake of business but we knew how much he really liked her. We'd covered for him quite a few times when he'd snuck away with her. Whatever a brother needed, we had his back.

Roman came out of his last interview and the three of us got changed into our regular clothes before meeting up with everyone.

The place wasn't too big so it seemed more crowded than it actually was. In the dim lights, we started to make out who was there and who wasn't. Dean immediately broke off to find Renee leaving Roman and I on our own.

After saying we said our hellos I ordered us a beer from the bar while he went to take a piss. I leaned against the counter, looking out at everyone while the bartender grabbed me one. I couldn't see Hazel at first until she burst from the bathroom doors with Sasha, laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

She was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of distressed denim shorts that made me what to lick every square in of her toned legs. . It brought a smile to my lips but I quickly took a pull from my bottle to avoid looking like a creeper just staring at her from across the room.

"Seth!" Summer Rae called out as she approached me.

Her arms wrapped around my torso and she pulled me in for a hug, her head resting against my chest. I could smell the alcohol coming off her but to be polite, I returned the hug. When I lifted my head to look for Dolph, Hazel's eyes met mine. She smiled, giving me a small wave but continued talking to her group.

"Hey, Summer. How much have you had to drink?" I asked, practically holding her up.

"I don't know!" She answered in a shrill half giggle. "Dolph and I got here first so we kept ourselves busy."

"I see that." I laughed. "Where is Dolph?"

"I dunno!" She did an exaggerated shrug.

I tried to scan the bar for him. No way I was going to be stuck having a sloppy Summer attached to my hip all night. His bleached blonde hair was nowhere in site but I caught a glimpse of Hazel nursing a beer as she prepped a pool table.

Bingo, she was finally alone. I leaned Summer against the bar, making sure she wasn't going to fall over before I crossed the room. Hazel had her back turned towards me and I poked her sides making her laugh and jump.

Tickleish. Good to know.

"Seth!" She smiled, turning around. "Hey!"

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

Holy shit, she was wearing a Parkway Drive t-shirt. Same one I owned but she had shredded parts of hers and tied the hem in a knot to expose her stomach. Goddamn she was a dream.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

"Nope." I replied, handing him a pool stick. Resting my beer on the edge of the table, I leaned against him motioning towards the balls. "You break."

"Alright." He smiled, positioning himself on the table before hitting the balls making a solid colored one go in. "Solids."

He went again, missing this time and taking a sip of his beer while I leaned into the table, taking my turn.

"So, you're a fan of Parkway drive?" He asked, motioning towards my shirt.

"Yeah, it's like my favorite band." I answered, hitting a stripe into a corner pocket.

"Mine too!" He chuckled. "Favorite song on 3? 1...2...3 -"

"Wild eyes." We answered simultaneously.

I broke out laughing. "No fucking way!"

"How can you be into Parkway Drive but listen to 'Drunk in Love' in the gym?!" He laughed.

"First of all! Beyonce is appropriate for any situation!" I corrected playfully, taking another shot. "And second of all, it helps me cool down and stretch out after a workout."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Can't say you didn't look good doing it."

"Liked what you saw huh?" I smirked, stepping aside for him to take a turn.

"I've never been more thankful to not be blind." He admitted with chuckle.

"Well, you definitely weren't bad yourself." I smiled, finishing my beer. "You heading home after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm dying for a homecooked meal. You?"

"For like a day, then I'm back on the road for a couple of interviews."

"That's right. The life of a Champ. I remember." He smirked, motioning for me to take my turn.

There were only a few balls left on the table at this point, I leaned in as far and I could but I couldn't get a good angle. Seth put his bottle down, coming up behind me adjusting my body to help me take the shot.

"Thank you." I blushed as he pulled away.

"Everyone needs a little help sometime." He smiled, finishing off his beer. "I'm going to grab another, you want one?"

"Yeah, I'd love one." I nodded.

He disappeared into the crowd and I moved to the music setting us up for another round. A few minutes later I felt a set of arms wrap around me from behind. The smell of Seth's cologne bringing comfort as he swayed with me. His hard body held me against as he lowered his head, nestling it into my neck.

"I love this song." I said, speaking louder over the sound.

"I can admit it's not half bad." He smiled, handing me one of the bottles while still holding me against him. "You ready for round two?"

"Born ready!" I laughed, taking a drink from my bottle before grabbing my pool stick again.

The rest of the time was spend with us going back and forth harmlessly flirting. After another round of pool, we decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel, both of us having early flights in the morning.

I thought after the whirlwind of a day I'd had, I'd finally manage to get a good night's sleep before my flight, but I was wrong.

So. So. Wrong.

Around 4 in the morning, I woke up hacking up a lung and my body felt like I was on fire. After taking a sip of some water and making my way to the bathroom, the movement gave me motion sickness and I ended up with my head in the toilet emptying out the contents of my stomach for the next 10 minutes.

It wasn't until a knock on the door that I got up the courage to get my head off of the lid and check who it was.

It was Seth. Great. Why in the hell would he need to see me like this?

"Shit. You look worse than you sound." He said immediately after opening the door.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, leaning my head against the doorframe.

Dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a black hoodie, he stepped inside, placing a hand on my forehead. When his hand touched me, it felt like ice and and I collapsed into his arms.

"Woah, woah woah. I think you might have the flu." He said, lifting me up into his arms and laying me down on the bed. "I've heard you coughing all night. Once I heard you throwing up, I figured I'd check on you."

"You didn't have to do that." I managed to get out in between coughs.

"Yeah, I did. You're burning up. I'm going to find a 24 hour pharmacy and get you some medication. Stay put okay. Where's your room key so you don't have to get up."

"On the TV stand." I answered, turning on my side and throwing a pillow over my head,

The door shut behind him and I tossed and turned trying to find a position that wouldn't contribute to the headache no I'd gotten from coughing. There was no way I was going to make my flight in a couple of hours. No airline in the world would let me board anyway.

I reached for my phone but the bright light made me yell out in pain and hide my face back under the pillow. Great.

I don't remember when Seth got back but he sat on the edge of the bed, setting a plastic bag on the nightstand.

"Hey." He said gently. "Open your mouth, I got a thermometer."

I did as told and he put the thermometer under my tongue, resting his other hand on my hip, his thumb brushing my skin softly. After it beeped, he pulled it out taking a look at it.

"Damn, 102.7. No wonder you're throwing up. If it doesn't go down with the Tylenol I'm going to take you to the hospital." He said, opening a bottle of water and helping me up so I could take the two pills.

"Seth. You don't have to do this." I moaned. "You have a flight soon."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave you here alone." He shook his head. "I'll call the airline and extend our rooms an extra night. If we can get your fever down you should be okay to fly by Wednesday."

"Thank- thank you." I said, still taken aback by everything he was willing to do. "My passport and itinerary are on the dresser. Are you sure you wanna stay? What about having a home cooked meal?"

"I'm sure." He smiled reassuringly, rubbing my legs. "Get some rest. I'm going to take care of this."

I couple of hours later my coughing still hadn't subsided. Seth had taken care of our flights and our rooms then had sat next to me on the bed holding a cool compress on my forehead to cool me down.

By now the sun had come up and all that was on tv were infomercials and daytime trash which was a guilty pleasure of mine and apparently his to.

"That bitch is lying." I said, resting my head against his stomach as we watched an episode of the Steve Wilkos show .

" How is she lying? Between taking care of four kids and college, when would she find the time?" He argued.

"The lie detector results determine, she did not tell the truth." Steve said on the tv.

"Damn." Seth laughed. "I suck at this. Let's see how your fever's doing."

Without moving me or the moist towel on my forehead, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the thermometer, putting it back under my tongue until it beeped.

"Down to 99. We're getting you there." He chuckled, giving me two more Tylenol to take.

"thank you so much for doing this. I'm sure there's a million other things you would've been doing today." I said, laying my head back down on his stomach as he adjusted his arm around me again to hold the towel on my forehead.

"You kidding me? You're like the coolest person I know. There's nowhere I'd rather be." He said with a smile.

" Ugh, you're so sweet, I could vomit." I said jokingly, getting a laugh out of him.

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" We chanted along with the audience of the show for the final segment of the show.

I couldn't remember the last time I laid in bed this long doing nothing but I was thoroughly enjoying it.

After running out to get her some soup, her cough had finally calmed down enough to let her relax a little while. Halfway through a second episode of Maury, she managed to drift off to sleep.

Dressed in a white tank top and a pair of blue cotton shorts, the poor thing looked so fragile and vulnerable. Nothing like the girl in the ring or even the girl at the bar. Her hair was up in a messy bun, strands of it damp from the wet towel and her own sweat. Her nose had a red ring around the nostrils from her blowing her nose and her cheeks were flushed with an innocent shade of pink that made me want to stop everything and just hold her until she got better.

"Hey." I answered my phone on the first ring as to not wake her.

"Hey brother. It's Roman. How's she doing?"

"Her fever's gone down a little. She's finally asleep." I answered, looking down at her laying her head on my lap, running my fingers up and down her back. "You guys make it home yet?"

"Nah. Apparently there was a fire at some part of the airport so everyone's still here with delayed flights. I still would rather be here than taking care of some sick chick though. Can't believe you." He laughed.

"Trust me when I say this brother. There's not a single place I'd rather be right now." I answered truthfully as Hazel let out a sleepy moan, turning around with her back towards me.

Roman, Dean, and I were a team. We traveled everywhere together. Even though Dean was pussy whipped on Renee, he still rode with us and she rode with her friends. Just the way it was. Bros before hoes type thing. Except that didn't feel like the situation here.

Not at all.

"And you say Dean's got it bad." he laughed. "Alright. We're boarding. Call me when you get home then."

"Alright. Have a safe flight." I said hanging up the phone.

Seconds later her phone went off with the volume extra loud. Immediately I reached over to grab it. The name Red flashed across the screen and I' answered it without thinking.

"Hey babe. Your mom told me you couldn't make it home. You okay?" A woman's voice came from the other end.

"Uh," I cleared my throat. "Who's this?"

There was silence for a second followed by "Who the fuck is this? Where's Hazel?"

I slid out of bed trying not to wake her. "This is Seth. Seth Rollins. I'm the one that texted her mom. Hazel finally fell asleep. I didn't want the phone to wake her."

"Oh." The tone of her voice became less aggressive. "Okay. This is her aunt. Tell her I'm going to have Jeff come check in on her. He's in the city so he won't be too long."

Lita? I was on the phone with fucking Lita? It felt surreal even for me. Who was Jeff?

"Uh, su-sure. She's in room 402." I replied.

"Alright, sweetheart. Tell her to call me when she's up."

"Okay." I managed to say as she hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So after some more research, I realized I messed up the timeline of who was on the roster when the Shield was still together and whatnot but for the sake of the story and since it is an AU, we're just going to go along with it. :)

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

Jeff ended up being Jeff-Fucking-Hardy. I'd looked up to this guy since I'd started wrestling. Everything he did was so cool to me. Now he was in the hotel room in the most casual pair of shorts and a t-shirt looking way different than he did on stage. Many of us did but still.

After saying a quick hello to me, he walked straight to her side of the bed, running a hand over forehead then back through her hair. The whole thing looked real intimate and sweet as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Hey, girl. You doin' okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to the bed.

She covered her mouth with the sheet as she coughed weakly but nodded her head. "Yeah. I've had the best caretaker in the world." She smiled, nodding her head towards me. "What're you doing here?"

I smiled to myself, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest watching them talk.

"Red wanted me to check on you since I was down here. You know she'd have my ass if I didn't." He laughed, getting a laugh out of her.

"Yeah she would." She smiled, sitting up to lean against the headboard. "What were you doing in Dallas?"

"Beth's parents moved out here last year." He replied.

"Awh, where is Beth?" She asked.

"They're having lunch in the city. I snuck away for a bit just to check on you. What do you have going on this week - are you going to make it home to rest?"

"Today was supposed to be my rest day." She pouted. "Tomorrow I have to fly out to LA for a Maxim shoot, then two days of interviews before I can even think about training for Monday."

Damn. A Maxim shoot? That was a big deal on it's own.

"Can't you reschedule?"

"No." She shook her head. "I rescheduled last week when I dislocated my shoulder. It'll be fine as long as I can get rid of the fever today, I can pull through tomorrow."

Dislocated shoulder, that made sense as to why I hadn't seen her around as much last week.

"Fine. No use in trying to change your mind. I gotta head back though." He stood up, ruffling her hair before leaning in to hug her.

She returned his hug. "We're still seeing you for the 4th of July?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll make sure Matt and Reby bring the baby too." He smiled, giving her a wave and me a nod as he left the room.

Shutting the door behind him, I sat down on the foot of the bed, smiling at her as she sank back down. "What?" She asked with a small laugh.

"You know Matt and Jeff Hardy?" I asked, sounding like a starstruck fanboy.

She smiled, patting the bed next to her for me to lay beside her again. "Well yeah. They were a huge part of my life. Then the whole thing with Edge happened and they moved into impact wrestling, but once Lita and Matt made up, we became practically family again."

"That's way to fucking cool." I laughed, wrapping my arm around her again. "You hungry? I could get some room service? You don't feel as warm as you did earlier."

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

The following day, Seth helped me pack all my stuff. Since I'd planned on being away from home for Monday's show, I hadn't packed a lot. My gear and my belt went into my carry on along with a change of clothes, while anything else I needed went into a smaller duffle bag. He'd even let me steal his hoodie when I got chills.

In between food, coughing, music, meditation, and lame tv shows, Seth and I had managed to talk about everything under the sun. We'd talked about our families, the beginning of our careers, where we want to be in 10 years. He'd even explained what happened with his ex-fiance and the nude photo scandal.

He was a sweeter kid than he portrayed in the ring. Of course, a lot of us were. We had to act tougher on screen, there was no way anyone wanted to look weak in front of millions of people. It was just a shame no one got to see this part of him.

Unfortunately, we had to part ways after arriving at the airport. He went to Davenport for a few days and I had a nonstop to LA. We had exchanged numbers before our flights and the remainder of the week was spent texting and facetiming at every waking moment.

Sunday night came and by the time I pulled into the parking lot of the Hotel, Seth was waiting for me outside the front doors. With an uncontrollable smile on my face, I hopped up the car running the short distance between us into his arms. Like I weighed less than a feather, he lifted me up into his arms, spinning me around as he buried his face into my shoulder to hid his one smile.

"Hey, look who's feeling better!" He laughed, putting me back down onto the ground.

"I wouldn't be feeling half as good if you hadn't spent the day taking care of me. I know I've said it a million times, but thank you." I said as he followed me back to my car, grabbing my bags for me.

"You're welcome, for the millionth time." He laughed, walking with me into the lobby. "Get checked in then we can go get some food. I looked up places to eat after you said the you hadn't eaten. There's this seafood place by the water with amazing reviews."

"Alright, but we can't be up late. I'm up against Nia tomorrow. We're friends and all but she will have no problem running through me." I smiled at how well he listened and nodded, following him to the front and handing the guy my ID and a credit card.

"All in the name of the game, babe." He said, leaning against the front desk smiling at me. "If she does beat you, you'll still have your title. You just have to be quicker than her."

"Yeah. I just want to get in the ring early tomorrow and plan out what I can do."

"I can help if you want." he offered.

"That's okay." I shook my head, taking my cards back from the guy. "I know you guys are up against the Uso's."

"You're in room 531, ma'am. Oceanview." The front desk guy asked.

"I'm not worried about them." He smiled, helping me with my bags again after I thanked the man.

"Well if it ain't the lovebirds." Dean Ambrose said approaching us with Roman as the two looked at us with a knowing smile.

"Funny you should mention lovebirds." I quipped back at him. "Renee mentioned she didn't get her own room this time. Must be getting serious."

His face fell into seriousness as he shoved Seth. "You told her?!"

"No, dickhead." Seth shoved him back with Roman getting between them again.

"Renee told me." I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well keep it quiet. I got a reputation." Dean said, causing all three of us to laugh.

Roman patted Dean with a laugh to calm him down. "Where you two headed?"

"Dropping her things off in her room then grabbing something to eat." Seth answered.

"Sick. I'm starving. Guess it'll be the four of us then." Dean said, just to be an asshole.

"Oh fun." I returned. "I'll invite Renee, then it can be the five of us. I can't think of a better time than watching you to try not to make out in public."

He laughed mockingly while Seth and Roman laughed for real.

"I guess that sounds like a plan. Meet down here in 20?" Seth said, half disappointed.

"Sounds good." Roman answered as they watched us grab my things and head for the elevators.

"Not exactly what I had in mind for a quiet Sunday." He smiled at me. "We can bail on them if you want."

I leaned my head against his arm as the elevator went up. "Nah. It's not what I had in mind either, but after the week I've had, I could use it. By the way, what room are you in?"

"331." He pouted his lips.

We took the guys' car to the restaurant Seth had looked up. Obviously they would be riding around in something equipped to fit the three of them instead of mine or Renee's little cars. With Roman driving, Dean and Seth played a very mature game of rock paper scissors for who would get shotgun. Seth won and Dean was forced to sit in the back. Just for the hell of it, Renee and I had squeezed him into the middle seat.

With the night still being warm from the summer weather, we opted for an outside table. The restaurant was on the edge of a dock so the outside seating was right on the water, lit by little lanterns and surrounded by greenery. Extremely romantic had it just been Seth and I.

After getting seated, we all placed orders and ordered a round of beers for the table.

"Wow. Great spot Seth. So romantic. Were you expecting to get something for all this work?" Dean smirked, looking between us teasingly.

Renee laughed but with a mischievous smirk, Seth threw his arm over the back of my chair, leaning back in his seat.

"I wasn't expecting to get anything. Just goes to show that you're the type to ONLY do nice things for something in return. Sucks for you Renee."

Roman and I laughed and Dean joined in. I'd gotten the feel that their relationship was just the three of them shitting on each other all the time. Much like real brothers.

"Haz! I heard about your Maxim shoot! Huge congrats by the way." Renee said excitedly, giving me a side hug. "Is the company going to debut the cover on Raw?"

I laughed, returning her hug before I crossed my arms, leaning into the table. "I don't know! I think they want to release it the week prior to Summerslam as a promo. Other than that I'm in the dark."

"Are you nervous about Nia? She's been practically unstoppable one on one." Roman asked, leaning forward.

We caught a glimpse of Renee and Dean playing with eachother's hands under the table but for the sake of keeping up with their "secret" we ignored it.

"Nervous? No. I'm either going to get the ass whooping of my life or come out on top. Neither of which I'm new too." I shrugged.

He looked at Seth and nodded approvingly. "Yeah,I get that. If you ever need help practicing, let any of us know."

"Yeah, especially Dean. He's already been on the receiving end of one of your attacks." Seth laughed.

Renee looked at Dean as he growled, holding the back of his neck. "What?" She asked laughing. "When?"

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "Okay. So it was intentional, but not. It was a no holds barred for the Women's title. The Shield over here," I motioned at the three men. "Decided that was the best time to go after Rick Flair. Charlotte went after them and that just wasn't acceptable."

"So what'd you do?!" She asked, already laughing.

"She fucking suicide dived over the top rope knocking all of us out." Roman laughed, giving me a high five.

"Except Dean took the brunt of the hit and he won't let it go." Seth laughed, tossing a breadstick at him.

The rest of the night went off the same. Each of us picking on each other while laughing and eating our food. Seth had his arm around me most of the time. The two of us falling into a comfort around each other, unable to resist a touching one another at every chance we got.

By the end of the night, got back to the hotel and parted ways. Seth walked me to my room, leaning against the doorframe while I fished through my bag for the key card.

"Don't worry about tomorrow." He said, placing a hand on my hip to pull me against him for a hug. "You'll do fine."

"I know." I sighed, taking in the scent of his cologne as I rested against his chest. "I've just been out of the gym all week without a chance to even prepare."

"You know what you're capable of. Just do what you know and kick ass." He smiled down at me, pulling away slightly to cup my jaw with his hand, his thumb brushing over my cheek.

Looking up in his eyes, I nodded, but I found myself unable to focus on his words as I lost myself in our closeness. I leaned up on my toes, closing the distance between his lips and mine. I'd been wanted to do that from the moment we parted at the airport a few days ago and it was just as good as I'd imagined it would be.

Both of his calloused hands moved to cup my cheeks, gently pressing me back against the door as his body leaned into mine. I could feel his restraint as he struggled to control himself from going too far. I wanted him. I wanted him bad and I could feel he wanted me to, but now wasn't the time.

I let myself enjoy it for a while. The taste of his lips. The feel of his tongue. His hard body pinning mine. My hands found his hip bones underneath his shirt, pulling him even closer to me as I dug my nails in, eliciting a growl from his throat but then we both pulled away, awkwardly smiling while hunger danced behind our eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, keeping my face close to his.

"Already looking forward to it." He smiled, pecking my lips once more before I pulled away to open my door.

"Night, Seth."

"Night, Haz."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seth**_

After turning off my alarm, I dragged myself out of bed for a shower before it was time for our morning meeting before the show. I checked my phone while the water heated and found a few business emails, a few texts from friends, and the one text I looked forward to everyday. A good morning text from Hazel. She'd usually send a Selfie of her waking up, fresh faced and messy haired in bed with the words Rise and Shine along with a smiley face. Always got me started in a good mood.

Unfortunately, that had been the only text I'd gotten from her all day. I knew she was stressed about her match later and since she'd been sick most of last week, she was probably at the performance area working her ass off. An athlete's gym time was crucial. All focus was put into preparing for a match, practicing moves and counters. I could just picture her with Beyonce on full blast, completely in the zone as she flew off the ropes over and over again until she got the impact she wanted. Aerials took a lot out of you but that girl's stamina was on a whole other level.

It was confirmed when Roman, Dean, and I went to the performance area to practice our set and the sound of her grunts could be heard down the hallway from the last room on the left. As badly as I had wanted to go in there and see her, I didn't want to distract her.

The guys had been sure to call me out for looking like a sad "puppy all day but I had to get my head in the game. We were main eventing and there was no way we'd lose to the Usos again.

"Almost time for your girl to go on." Roman said, motioning towards the tv as we sat in the locker room getting ready for our own match.

"She's not my girl yet." I said, looking up to check what time it was.

"Right. Just like Renee ain't mine." Dean laughed, wrapping his wrist.

"Alright alright, can it." I shook my head, running my hair under the faucet to wet it.

Her entrance music went off as she was announced on stage after Nia. The crowd went so loud you could hear them all the way backstage. They stood and yelled, holding up her signs and waving. She came out on cue wearing combat boots, a tiny black leather skirt with spandex underneath and a low cut leather bra top. Her hair was down straight with cap on.

Walking down to the ring, she waved at her fans and smiling as she threw her hat into the crowd but there was nothing but determination in her eyes.

"Girl knows how to make an entrance." Shamus said joining us to watch the monster as Hazel stood on the ropes over long the crowd.

I could feel my stomach turning from the anticipation of the match. If played right, she had a real shot at winning. Blow for blow there was no way she could take on Nia. The trick was to not let her catch her. The ropes would be her best shots.

 **Announcer:** And Nia starts off, making a reach for Hazel's hair. Hazel's too quick! Using the Nia's size against her, sweeping her out from her feet. OOH! Standing shooting star press!

Hazel backflipped landing on Nia, knocking the wind out of her. She tried for a count but Nia threwher off, damn near knocking her on the other side of the ring.

"Ohh." We all winced, watching her land like a ragdoll.

She scurried to get on her feet and ended up in a corner where Nia charged full force with a knee to her cheek , knocking her out.

"Shit." I mumbled, covering my mouth as more people gathered to watch the tv.

The larger woman lifted Hazel up over her head, her body limp as she tossed her into the turnbuckle again. It was hard to watch. Again she ran full force for a body slam but by the grace of God, Hazel lifted both legs to knick her in the face, knocking her back on her ass.

Barely conscious, she climbed onto the ropes, waiting for Nia to get up on her knees before jumping, performing a curb stomp from the top rope. Instead of immediately going for a count, she hurried up the ropes again to a corkscrew 630 degree senton.

 **Announcer:** 630 degree senton!

The crowd went absolutely insane and so did we. Even in training I'd only seen that move used once because of how difficult it was.

She went down for the count but Nia threw her off again.

"Come on!" Dean shouted, along with a few others in agreement.

I bit my nails, heart racing unable to pull my eyes away from the screen.

Hazel slammed her fist on the ground, standing up for the ropes again but Nia grabbed her leg, dropping her on her face. Making quick work, Nia stood, throwing her over both shoulders and dropping her on her knees for a back breaker. The stadium echoed with Hazel's scream. Nia smirked trying to do it again but with her flexibility, Hazel maneuvered into a hurricanna, flipping Nia onto the ground and taking her down for the count.

"1...2…"

 **Announcer:** On no! Here comes Charlotte Flair!

"Woah woah woah!" Roman said, pointing to the corner of the screen where Charlotte jumped into the ring,

She kicked Hazel off of Nia with a boot to her temple again before savagely attacking her blow after blow while Haz tried to block it. The official tried to pull of her off only to be thrown out of the ring. The distraction was enough for Hazel to elbow her in the jaw, turning them over so she was on top, delivering the blows.

Unfortunately, after a match with Nia, she had lost energy and Charlotte had no problem overpowering her. With an elbow to the injured side of her face, Charlotte managed to grab a fistful of Hazel's hair, dragging her across the ring before Nia cloth-lined her over the top rope, helping Hazel stand.

She raised Hazel's arm in victory as Haz yelled something inaudible at Charlotte, holding her cheek and checking her hand for blood.

A match was a match. These women would give it their all but they were friends also. Nia handed her her title belt and the crowd cheered once more as Charlotte backed up the ramp still talking shit.

What a fucking match.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

Nia Jax was practically undefeated. I was going to defeat her. I was going to pin her! Then that bitch had to go and fuck everything up!

I was fuming but the doctor wouldn't let me out without making sure my cheekbone wasn't broken and that I didn't have a concussion. He opened one eye, then the other, shining a flashlight in to check my pupils.

The whole time I could hear the Shield's match on the tv. Seth looked distracted, for lack of a better word. It was him and Roman verses the Usos but he was getting his ass handed to him. His head wasn't in it.

That was the reason I hadn't texted him all day. This match was too important. I was to unprepared. I couldn't afford distractions. Everything with Seth was a distraction. The butterflies. The jokes. The banter. It was great but a match was a match. I'd worked my ass off during it and I would've literally won had the bitch not interfered.

Oh I was going to get her back. Twice as bad. The match ended with Seth pinning one of the twins. I wanted to go find and congratulate him but the doctor still wouldn't clear me without sitting down for a while with an ice pack on my cheek.

"Haz!" Seth's voice filled the room before he came into view.

The moment his eyes landed on me he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a suffocating hug.

"Hey! Congrats!" I smiled despite the pain my body was in.

He was still dressed in his ring attire and sweaty from the match, but I didn't care. The feel of him wrapped around me made it all okay.

"I saw the whole thing. How's your eye?" he asked, pulling away enough to get a good look at me. "It looked absolutely shattered on the screen."

I shook my head. "It was my cheekbone." I said, moving the ice pack from my face. "Nothing's broken. From what he can see. I'm supposed to get x-rays."

"Thank god." He shook his head, tucking me back into his chest, running his fingers through my hair. "I'll take you, let's go."

"There's no rush." I laughed, wincing again from the pain. "I'll go shower and get changed. You do the same."

"But we need to know if it's fractured or something." He tried, his thumb brushing over the purple swollen mess.

"Well unless I get my face smashed into a wall on my way to the showers, it can wait." I smiled, running my nails over his facial hair before pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" He laughed into the kiss.

"Nope. Better get used to that." I laughed, hoping off the exam table.

"It's something I could live with." He smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the hallway.

Running into Roman and Dean, they both made a face along with a pained groan when they saw me. Roman pulled me in for a hug while Dean gave me a fist bump.

"Respect, kiddo." Dean said.

Roman nodded in agreement. "You definitely showed your worth out there."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't get the count. I swear I'll break every bone in that bedazzled bitch's body." I said with promise as anger boiled up in me again.

"Charlotte doesn't play fair." Seth said, holding me close. "Her dad never did."

"Yeah, well fighting dirty is something I learned from the best. If that's the game she wants to play then it's on."

After showering, I threw on another band t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, vans, and Seth's hoodie that I'd taken from him last week.

After the makeup came off, the bruising looked worse than it had. It was already purple, red in the middle, and a blue outline.

"Real cute." I groaned, throwing the hood over my head.

I packed the rest of my gear and my title belt into my bag before meeting Seth out in the hallway. I'd come to realize that we were practically the same person. We had the same taste in music, the same movies, food - we even dressed the same.

Almost identical to my outfit, Seth had on a band t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a hoodie. The only difference in our outfits was the fact that my shirt was cropped and he had on a backwards hat.

"Seriously?" I laughed, pointing out our outfits.

He laughed when he looked at me, nodding his head in approval. "Okay so that's the type of couple we're going to be?" He said as he grabbed my bag for me, holding it with his own so he could throw his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh so we're going to be a couple? Is that what's been decided?" I chuckled, throwing my arm around his waist as we exited the building through the back into the parking lot.

"That has in fact been decided, yeah." He smiled, looking down at me. "I mean, you can choose to agree to it or not, but as of this moment moving forward, in my mind you are my girl."

I shook my head with a laugh. He was too adorable. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it.

"It's something I could live with." I smiled, repeating his earlier phrase.

"Well that was a lot easier than it had played out in my head." He admitted, tossing our bags in the trunk of my rental before the two of us got in.

"How'd it play out in your head?" I asked, leaning back in the seat.

The bluetooth connected to my phone and Metallica started playing but I pulled out my phone to change it to my country playlist.

"Seriously?" He raised a brow. "Country?"

"Shut up, it helps me wind down after an event." I laughed. "Back to the point. How did this go in your head?"

"Lots of different ways." He said matter of factly, setting the GPS on his phone before he drove us off of the lot and onto the road. "First I thought you'd laugh in my face. Then the possibility that I might catch your right hook came to mind. Then the fact that I might lose your friendship…"

"None of those scenarios involved me saying okay?" I chuckled, looking over at him.

"Nope but I had to give it a shot." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you did." I smiled, lacing our fingers together.

He looked down at our hands for a minute, a warm smile on his face before returning his eyes to the road. "But seriously…Country music? You literally have the most diverse taste I've ever heard."

"Just listen to it!" I returned with a smile before singing loudly and obnoxiously. "Ooo! What I wouldn't dooo, to write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms baby all around youuu! And it goes like heyyyy, Seth I'm blown awayy. Yeah it starts with a smile and it ends with an all night long slow kisss, yeah it goes like thiss."

I leaned in closer, pressing kisses against his cheek and down his neck making him laugh.

"Okay okay, that's pretty fucking cute." He admitted.

"Told you." I smiled, getting out of the car after he parked.

We walked inside and immediately we got a few looks of recognition but at that time of night, there was only two or three people in the waiting room. I walked to the front, checking in before we were ushered to the back where a technician was available to perform the x-ray right away. Seth wasn't allowed in the x-ray room with me but he was right outside when I got out and came with me into the exam room to wait for results.

"How's it feel?" He asked, standing between my legs with his hands cupping my neck. His eyes wandered over my face as if it was the first time he really got to look at it.

I shrugged my shoulders, hooking my thumb into the belt loops of his pants to hold him close. "Like my eye might pop out of it's socket from all the pressure."

"Doesn't sound too fun." He smiled.

The door opened and a doctor walked in with results. He smiled at us before putting them up on the computer screen for us to look at.

"Well aside from the swelling, everything looks to be in place. The match was on during my break believe it or not." He laughed, "I got to see the whole thing. You're very lucky."

I nodded my head, offering a smile. "So I've heard."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hazel**_

 **Seth:** Hey babe, have you landed yet?

 **Me:** 30 mins. We're running late because of the delay.

 **Seth:** Bummer. I can't wait to see you in the morning.

 **Me:** Me either, babe. Lita's going to be there Monday. I can't wait to see her.

 **Seth:** Would it be weird to say that I used to have a massive crush on your aunt?  
 **Me:** Little bit.

 **Seth:** Then I won't say. 3

I laughed to myself at his reply. The flight had been grueling enough as it was and not seeing Seth when I landed wasn't giving me much to look forward too.

Because of press, I'd been traveling since last Monday night. Seth was able to join me for two of those days before meeting back up with his team mates for their own press. Fortunately, by some miracle. I was able to get things done sooner than planned and ended up in DC a night before anyone else. Seth and the guys were arriving tomorrow morning and Lita wasn't going to be in until Monday night before the event.

 **Me:** Finally on solid ground!

I texted him again after we'd landed. After a few minutes of unboarding, I threw my hat back on my head, grabbing my carry on for the overhead bin before walking out to the baggage claim.

 **Seth:** Alright, call me when you get to the hotel, babe.

 _Babe._

I smiled to myself again. It was still surreal to think of his as my boyfriend. Not that we'd had much time to spend as a couple yet but we would figure it all out. What we did have to talk about was how public we wanted this thing to go. So far it was just what it was. It was in no way a secret that Seth and I were together but that didn't mean we were screaming it over the rooftops either. How much that would change once the company found out? I had no idea.

"Oh my god!" The little teenager next to me said. "You're … you're Hazel! I watch you every Monday! Dad look!" She said, tugging on her father's sleeve. "Can we take a picture?"

I nodded, mustering up a smile. At least they'd asked instead of trying to sneak one. It wasn't unusal to be recognized anymore, though it was stressful at the end of a long day to have to stop for pictures when all I wanted to do was go straight to the hotel for a nap.

"Sure thing, babe." I smiled at the little girl. Adjusting my flannel so it didn't look as wrinkled before throwing my arm over her shoulder and bending down slightly to pose.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled while her dad took a picture with his phone. I gave her a hug, signing whatever shirt she had on before shaking her dad's hand. He told me about how they'd been watching the show together since she was a toddler and how she had started gymnastics after watching me during developmental. She wanted to go to an academy over the summer but it was in another state and that prior to this she'd been struggling to focus in school and acting out. It meant a lot to know I was affecting someone in that manner. Sure we had millions of fans screaming our names but we never got to listen to their stories.

I grabbed my bag when it came around and I smiled down at the girl who hadn't been able to take her eyes off of me and I felt a pull in my heart.

"Are you two going to the show on Monday night?" I asked, watching her face sink.

"No." She shook her head.

Her dad sighed. "We looked into it, but it was sold out."

I never did this. Simply for the fact that I couldn't do it for all my fans but the sadness behind her eyes had me convinced. "I'll tell you what, why don't I take down your name and number and make a few calls. Someone should be able to figure something out. It won't be backstage passes or anything like that but I can at least hook you up with seats."

"Really?!" She lit up again.

"You'd do that for us?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah. I remember going to events as a kid and I loved every minute of it." I pulled out my phone, opening the notes app taking down their information.

They thanked me again and I hugged them both before leaving the airport. I'd made sure to call the event organizer and pass along their information. They'd at least be sent some merchandise if seats were out of the questions. It was the very least I could do.

By the time I got to my hotel room it was around 9pm. A bouquet of roses was set on the nightstand. I set my bags down and approached the flowers, finding a note sticking out from under the vase.

"Hey beautiful. I know hate never having time to stop and smell the roses so I thought I'd make it a little easier for you. Hope these keep a smile on your face until I get to see you tomorrow. - Seth."

Such a cornball. My cornball.

I smiled, leaning down to smell them before grabbing my phone to facetime him.

While the phone connected, I held one of the roses up to my lips, smiling at him.

"Hey." He smiled sleepily from the seat of a car. "You like 'em?"

"They're beautiful, babe." I smiled, putting it back in the vase.

"Nah, you're beautiful." He returned, trying to keep his voice down as he spoke into the headset.

It was a failed attempt because he was heard by the guys who immediately started laughing and teasing him.

"Shut up! Can I get a little privacy please!?" He snapped at them.

I laughed, knowing exactly how it was being on the road. Unlike me, their interviews were all on one coast so they'd been driving almost non-stop for the last few days until we met all met up in Washington, DC for our next show.

"Sorry about them." He said, looking into the camera again.

"No privacy, huh?" I smirked, unbuttoning my flannel.

He cocked a brow, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing." I bite my lip as I unbuttoned it all the way down, wearing nothing underneath. I slide it slowly off my shoulders, exposing everything little by little, getting a growl out of him.

"Not fair, Haz." He whispered husky tone.

"What's she doing? Showin' her tits? I wanna see!" Dean's voice came through the mic, making me laugh as the camera shook as they fought for the phone, cursing each other out. .

By the time he came back into view, I'd taken off my pants and thrown on a hotel robe. His face changed into a pout.

"Fucking asshole." He kicked the seat in front of him. "Now she has on a robe. You happy! And you -" He pointed at the camera with a determined, promising smirk. "You're going to pay for that."

"Looking forward to it." I laughed, blowing a kiss. "How was the last leg of the trip?" I asked, grabbing some face wash and a toothbrush from my bag, washing my face and brushing my teeth while he spoke.

"It was intense. man." He let out a tired breath. "I'm beat. Between radio interviews and signings, even when we got food we were stopped for pictures. I ended up eating most of my meals in the car so I could get some peace and crash for a while."

"That sucks babe.." I said, rinsing out my mouth. Picking up my phone, I walked grabbed the remote before getting into the bed. "Speaking of fans. I ran into this little girl and her dad at bagage claim. Apparently they'd been watching together since she was a baby. Turns out she struggled with ADHD and I inspired her to get into gymnastics which helped her out at school. She wants to go to a wrestling academy but there wasn't one in their state."

"Damn babe. That's really cool." He replied, resting his head back on the carseat.

"Yeah, the show sold out before they could get tickets so I took down his number and called George to see if he could set them up with something."

Seth's face broke into a smile, "You did all that?"

"Yeah, I mean it was a different feeling actually hearing someone say that you had that kind of effect on their life." I shrugged. "You know what would be really cool?"

"What?"

"If we could start a training academy. We could buy a house or a few houses and have the students live there while they trained for the summer. There could be different age groups… I mean people struggle following their passion because of where they're located. Training gyms for professional wrestling aren't accessible at all."

"That's a really good idea, babe. I remember having to drive back and forth to Chicago almost every day just to train."

"I know! It's crazy right? It just really made me do something about it." I yawned.

"What I wouldn't give to be in that bed with you right now." He said in a lower tone.

"What I wouldn't give to have you in this bed with me right now." I smirked, rubbing my eyes. "Alright babe, I'm about to pass out. You better be here when I wake up in the morning."

"Yeah, if Rom ever drives faster than 20 miles a fucking hour!" He said louder.

I laughed, taking a good look at him, lying in the back of a dark car. Heavy-eyed, messy hair, hoodie thrown over his head. He was perfect. He really was

"Night Seth."

"Night babe. I'll see you soon."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

I was exhausted. Physically and mentally tired. We'd been around people nonstop for the last 4 days. All I wanted to do was go to sleep for a full week..There was an insane amount of testosterone cramped into one car for 4 fucking days. We were all cranky.

I texted Hazel that we were finally in DC, expecting her to still be asleep. We'd gotten a couple of hours here and there in hotels on the way but as we pulled into the parking lot I was dying to just get into bed, wrap around her and just not exist in the world for a little while.

That's how tired I was. I wanted to stop fucking existing.

Somehow, the sight of Haz running through the lobby doors. made it all go away. With a smile on her face she ran across the lot, jumping into my arms. All the soreness in my muscles - the heaviness in my eyes - it all went away. She was a ball of energy and that gave me the boost I needed.

I held her up, legs wrapped around my waist, lips leaving kisses all over before she tucked her face into my neck. I could feel the genuine attachment in everything that she did. From the way she spoke to the way she touched me, she cared.

"God, I've missed you so much!" She said, squeezing me tighter.

"No where close to how much I've missed you, baby." I said, meaning every word.

Despite how new this all was, the more time I'd gotten to spend with her, the more time I hated being away. With our jobs, keeping a relationship was hard enough on its own even with someone in the business. We had different schedules, different travel dates, all we could do was work around that to make of work as well as possible. It just made moments like this all the better.

"Alright alright, break it up you two. Don't be all gross." Dean teased, grabbing his shit from the car.

I put her down and they both greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the head before walking inside. I had no idea when that started happening but harmony between the most important people in my life wasn't something I wanted to complain about.

"I have a call with Stephanie in a couple minutes. Why don't you wash you and go to bed for a while, then we could go to the gym before dinner?" She asked, grabbing my carry-on from the back while I grabbed my suitcase.

"Nah." I shook my head. "I'll go shower but why don't we go out and see the city? Come on, how often do we get into town early enough to explore? You're always catching red-eyes and then we're training. We can smell those roses together."

She cocked a brow, speechless for a few seconds as if what I said was either unheard of or taboo.

"Wow, I'd love to go sightseeing. We never get to." She said, finally answering me.

"Alright good." I chuckled, walking into the elevator with her. "What's the call with Stephanie about?"

"I wasn't assigned a match today." She shrugged, pushing the button to her floor.

"Not everyone gets a match every time babe. Besides you took a pretty hard hit last week."

She shrugged again, leading me to her - no, our - room before opening the door. Setting my bags down next to hers, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I deserve a match to get back at that bitch for what she did to me last week."

I loved how feisty she was. With a smirk, I pulled her into my arms, backing her up against one of the walls before cupping her cheeks and kissing her. I'd missed her touch, the feel of her lips, the smell of her perfume, all of it. It'd been hard as hell being on the road without her. All the video calls and sexy pictures at night, if it wasn't for being exhausted, I swear my dick would've been rubbed raw.

She let out a soft moan against my touch, her fingers curling into the hem of my shirt to pull me closer. I parted her lips with my tongue, massaging hers with mine, pressing my hardening dick against her as I lifted her up in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her arms reach up, fingers tangling into my hair, letting it out of it's band as her body arched into mine, tits swelling as they pressed against my chest.

I wanted wanted to be inside of her.

No.  
I needed to be inside of her.

Holding her up between my body and the wall, I reached for the button of her pants making quick work while she did the same with mine. I tugged them down as our heavy breaths filled the room, our bodys calling for one another.

Then her phone rang.

"Motherfucker." I growled.

She laid her head back on the wall, closing her eyes in attempt to catch her breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Fuck." She whispered.

I set her down and she reached for the phone in her back pocket, holding up to her ear. "Hello." She answered.

I brushed her long hair aside, brushing my lips against the exposed skin of her neck, sucking and kissing on it while keeping my hips pressed against hers. She bit her lip, trying to hold her composure.

"Stop." She mouthed with an amused smirk on her face.

I bite her softly with a smile then pulled away to go get the shower ready. While the water heated up, I pulled off my shirt, taking a moment to watch her pace as she spoke on the phone. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she was all mine. Every bit of her.

Damn, I was a lucky man.

I waited for her to join me during the shower, but she didn't so I assumed she was still on the call. Rinsing off, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to see her protesting whatever was being said on the other end.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Thanks a lot. Bye." She said, hanging up.

I stepped closer, placing a hand on her hip and kissing her temple. "Everything okay?"

She shook her head, letting out a frustrated breath of disappointment. "No. This company is all about politics." She said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"What's best for business? Is what's going to put money in their pockets. It's not what we want, what the fans want. It's not what's right. ."

"Haz, what happened?" I asked, squatting down in front of her so we could be eye to eye.

She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, rubbing her hands together as she shook her head. "Apparently, since getting the title, there's been a spike in ratings and I've become the face of the company. They don't want me to go after Charlotte. She said that would be handled privately by them. They don't want me getting hurt like last week so I can pose for their magazine next week and their promos for the European tour. Apparently my looks are more important that my talent. That's not what I joined this company for. I didn't join just to be another pretty face, Seth. I'm more than that. I've worked my ass of for this. They want me to face Charlotte for a pay per view event but until then they just want to match me with opponents that'll be easy for me so I can keep my image."

She was right about that. Regardless of being trained by her aunt, she worked her ass off through the ranks. She was there with me in FCW, she worked in TNA, we both moved up to NXT, and now this. She wasn't given any privileges with this. And she was one of the most talented women in the business. This wasn't right.

"We're all pawns, Seth." She sighed,"We're pawns that they can control and manipulate depending on who makes them the most money. The Shield is all about fighting injustice, yet you guys are practically the henchmen of the most unjust people in this business."

"Woah woah." I shook my head, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "We're nobody's henchmen. We're -"

"Open your eyes, Rollins. You're not fighting injustice. You're putting fear into those who don't fall in line with the authorities plan." Standing up, she ran her fingers back through her hair. "I need a drink."

"Haz -" I grabbed her arm before she could reach the door.

She lowered her eyes to the ground, running a hand carefully over her face so she wouldn't hurt her still injured cheekbone. "I'm sorry, babe. It's just - I didn't come all this way to be told to sit pretty and smile."

"I know baby.." I pulled her into my chest to hug her, unsure of what to say. I'd heard about them doing this to other people in the company but to see it firsthand was eye-opening.

After a couple of beers at the bar, Hazel was in a better mood and we decided to explore the city. Without Roman's big ass and Dean's loud personality, we were able to keep it low key and blend in. Hazel wore a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a Jack Daniels tank top, with the sides low cut showing off her black lace bra, a pair of black hightop converse on her feet and ray bans covering her eyes. Aside from her pink hair she was practically indistinguishable as a superstar. Unlike my ex, she didn't require ten inch heels and dresses and massive amounts of makeup and jewlery. She was just easy going and simple. All the more reasons to love her.

Love.

I was using that word a lot.

We went to see the White House and Capitol Building. Grabbed sandwiches from a foodtruck and ate them outside the Washington Monument. Went shopping in one of the districts. Took a trolley around. Even got on the giant ferris wheel. Practically any touristy type thing, we tried to cram into the day.

By the end of it, we were tired but it was all worth it to get her mind off of work and see her smiling and being herself all day. We had gotten recognized a few times and took some pictures, but for the most part it was the most normal I'd felt in forever.

We made our way back to the Lincoln Memorial overlooking the water. Hazel laid her head on my shoulder, staring out at it as the stars reflecting into her blue eyes. She'd gotten a little sunburn on her nose from being out all day and it brought out the freckles I'd never noticed she had.

"You know what I should do?" She asked, breaking out silence.

"What?" I replied, leaning back on my elbows on the steps.

She had a devious smile on her face as she turned to look at me. "Just to piss them off, I should change up my look."

I laughed, "Change your look how?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Like my hair. I could change the color. That would piss 'em off."

"What If you did the black and blonde like mine?" I offered, running my fingers through her hair.

"Blonde and black." She countered, actually considering the idea. "Wouldn't that make it to obvious we're a couple?"

"Are we trying to hide it?" I asked.

It wasn't like we were sneaking around, but we also hadn't let the company know. Or most of the other wrestlers for that matter. I wouldn't be against the whole world knowing she was all mine one bit. Already was like a female version of me. Fighting styles, the way we dressed, the music. The hair would just confirm it without us saying a word.

"I haven't been…" She replied.

"Neither have I. If it were up to me, everyone would know. "

"Oh really?" She leaning into me.

"Hell yeah. It'll give people hope that if a schmuck like me can get a girl like you, anything's possible."

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she hit my chest. "Enough with the flattery anyone's lucky, it's me. You know your social media is full of people looking to take my place."

I laughed, throwing my arms up in a shrug. "Well, let's not act like you're isn't the same. In the end, all that matters is that you belong to me, and I belong to you, right?"

"Touche, Rollins. Touche." She smiled, leaning in to press her lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hazel**_

"So I've been meaning to ask." Seth started, trying his hair into a bun. "Last week you did a 630 degree sentan…"

"Yeah?" I looked over at him as I climbed into the ring.

We'd gotten to the performance center early for training before the night's show. After stretching and a few warm ups, we got in the ring.

"Can you teach me?" He asked shyly.

With a smile, I nodded my head. "Yeah! But I'm in no way responsible if you hurt yourself."

"As long as you nurse me back to health, I won't hold you accountable." He laughed.

"I think we can make something work." I laughed, putting on my Beyonce playlist.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes laughing. "I've seen your music library. How is this what you keep playing in the gym?"

"Listen Rollins! I'm the one teaching you here!" I pointed at him, faking a stern look.

He laughed again, climbing into the ring. "Fine. Do it again, I want to see it up close."

"Mmm, I like when you boss me around like that." I teased, licking my lips. "Put a dummy in the center."

"I swear you just get more and more perfect everyday." He smirked, giving me a wink as he grabbed a training dummy to lay it in the center of the ring.

I stood up on the top rope, waiting for him to get out of the way before jumping into the corkscrew flip, rotating twice before landing on the dummy.

He clapped his hands, helping me up to my feet. "Impressive Decker. Can you do it backwards?"

"Yes!" I answered excitedly. "I wanted to do it in the ring but I was told not to yet because they see it as too dangerous."

"I'm curious to see but not if it means you hurting yourself." He said, leaning back against the ropes.

"Please. I've damn near perfected it." I replied, climbing up on the third rope again. I adjusted my sports bra and adjusted my leggings then jumped backwards into a corkscrew flip, rotating two and a half times to land on my back before landing on the dummy.

"Goddamn that was impressive as hell." He clapped again, his smile wide.

"I know! I've been dying to incorporate it into my set." I sighed, standing up to catch my breath. "No get up there, Rollins. You're literally one of the most acrobatic men in the industry right now. This shouldn't be too hard for you."

 **ooo**

After Seth had done it right about three times, I'd left him to practice on his own so I could take care of a few things before meeting up with Lita. I couldn't wait to vent. I'd let her know some of it over the phone before training but I was nowhere done letting it out.

Lita, of course, knew exactly how I was feeling. As mad as I was, the Diva's during her time had had it much worse. They were literally seen and treated as talentless eye candy who were only there to valet and wrestle in thier lingerie. Lita stood out from the crowd because she hadn't fallen for that. She held her own standards and fought just as dirty as the men. She carved a path for the rest of us and I would've been damned if I gave up everything I was taught to sit there and look pretty.

No way in hell.

"Man, I don't remember the last time I was backstage at an event." Lita said, looking around at monitors and equipment laying around, walking the hallways of the stadium.

"Yeah, well you haven't had much reason too." I shrugged, shoving another quarter into the vending machine.

"You've got a point." I leaned against the machine before pulling a strand of my newly colored hair. "So is this your way of saying fuck you to the authority?"

"One of the many." I nodded, grabbing the protein bar from the bottom "What would you have done?"

"Things were different back then." She shrugged. "I was lucky I wasn't fired with all the shit I pulled."

"Yeah well they can't exactly fire the 'face of the WWE' can they?"

"No, but they can make your life hell."

"Well they can bring it. I'm done being a pawn. If I'm going to be the face of this company, it's time we change how it's run."

"Well -" She began to say but was interrupted.

"Hazellllll!" We heard over the speakers coming from the TV. "Hazellll, come out to playyy."

The two of us turned to the screen to see Charlotte and her lapdog Dana Brooke in the ring.

"What're you too chicken?" Dana added, starting to squawk. "We just wanna talk to ya!"

Chicken? This bitch had no idea what she was walking into. I may have been caught off guard last time but I had been looking forward to getting my hands on her all week and I had more than enough frustration to let out.

I started towards the entrance but Lita grabbed my arm. "Woah, you're not going out there are you?"

"Oh yeah. She needs to be taught a fucking lesson." I looked at her and smirked, nodding my head towards the doors. "Would you like to accompany me, Red?"

"I'd love to." Lita's face broke into an evil grin. It may have been a long time since she'd been on stage but she definitely wasn't out of practice.

Despite both of us not being in ring attire, we were still more than capable of handling this in jeans. Walking to the entrance and I grabbed a microphone.

"Charrrrrloteeee," I sang into the mic. "Carefulll what you askkk forrr."

 **Announcer 1:** Looks like Charlote's about to get exactly what she wanted. Here comes Hazel!

My music came on and we walked out hand in hand. The fans were usually pretty loud but this was on another level. All of it worth it for the look of regret on Charlotte's face. I smirked as Lita and I circled the ring from opposite directions before jumping up on the ropes to get in.

 **Announcer 1** : Oh my god! WWE Hall of Famer, Lita is also here accompanying her niece into the ring. What a treat! Charlotte doesn't seem to happy by this though. And Woah! Looks like Hazel's debuting a different hair color.

 **Announcer 2:** Does that look remind you of anyone? With the blonde and black?

 **Announcer 1:** No! It can't be?! Hazel and Seth Rollins?!

"I don't know why you had to bring out this bag of garbage with you, but glad you could make it." Hazel started bravely, as the fans booed her. Lita and I laughed, waiting to hear what this whole thing was about. "I see your face hasn't gotten any better since the last time I beat your ass. Now, I was told not to touch you this week. They don't want the face of the WWE damaged. But here's the thing, YOU are NOT the face of this company! You are a thief who stole something from me -" She seethed, stepping closer to point at the belt thrown over my shoulder. "You stole this from me. And I won't stop until it's back to where it belongs . Whether it's now, two weeks from now, even two months from now - I will come for you every chance I get until that Title is back around MY waist! Because I am the face of WWE and that title belongs with the one true Women's Champion!"

When Lita and I laughed again, you could practically see the steam rising from her head.

"This? This is what you called me out for? You're pathetic Charlotte. The reason I'm the face of the company is because I can hold my own! There's not a single time you retained this championship without the help of that walking scrotum you call a dad! You were the one that tried to run from our match! You were the one that had to pull a sneak attack last week just to get me down. You are the one that can't face me one on one, woman to woman."

"Is that you think?" She asked stepping forward.

"That's what the record shows." Lita answered.

"Nobody asked you, you stupid -"

I cut her off by hitting her in the mouth with the microphone before jumping on top and bashing her head into the mat while punching her in the face.

Dana tried to interfere but Lita pounced on her the same way I did to Charlotte . The fans cheered our names as Lita and I stood, grabbing the women by their hair and tucking their heads under our arms in a backwards headlock before we simultaneously dropped for a DDT. Lita kicked Dana out of the ring. We exchanged a look and I left Charlotte in the middle, backing up to one corner while Lita backed up to the corner diagonal from me. We each turned to face the crowd and I' spotted the father and daughter from the airport. I waved at them as the girl watched me with inspired eyes before I motioned for the crowd to make more noise then we both moonsaulted off the top rope to land on her. Me on the her upper body, my aunt on her legs.

I lifted Lita's hand in victory before I grabbed my belt and the mic again. "You see Charlotte, I don't care if you come for me every day or week, or even every month, because when it actually matters, I will win. Now I might not have this title forever. Someday someone might beat me for it, but I guarantee that you will never be the one to get this title from me."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

She did it. She actually changed her hair like mine. I watched the screen in amazement, taking in the welcomed surprise. Except instead of the black with a portion of blonde, she had dyed it blonde with a portion of black. It looked sexy as hell, I had to give her that. That and seeing her in the ring working with like the first woman I ever had a crush was something so surreal. I'd never been as blown away as I was watching them both Lita-Sault onto Charlotte from the top rope.

We applauded at the show of dominance in the ring as Hazel held up her title, making sure Charlotte and everyone else knew that they would have to go through hell and high water to take it away from her.

Roman looked at me with a knowing smile, patting my shoulder while Dean shoved me lightly.

"Goddamn that woman knows how to work a crowd." Roman laughed, "Kudos to you two for making it public."

I smiled, lowering my head with a shrug. "I had no idea she was going to go through with it. But I'm happy she did."

"So we're sure we're doing this? There's no turning back if we do." Dean said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, man. We have to." Roman answered.

"We're the hounds of Justice. If my girl can stick it to the man by herself, there's no reason we can't. Hell it's our job."

"Alright. How are we going to play this? I know Kane is going to call us down on Lawler."

"We'll play it cool. Make it known that we're here to be a consequence for those to think they don't have to answer to anyone. Then we turn on Kane." I answered.

The guys nodded in agreement. Everything Hazel said the day before was eye-opening. We weren't going to be pawns. This woman may have started a revolution against the authority and the Shield would be behind her 100%.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield."

Our entrance music came in and we were greeted with a mixture of cheers and boos as we made our way down to the ring. We circled Lawler. Dean pulling the chair out from under him while Roman and I pushed him up to the ring where Kane stood waiting with a smug look on his face. Jerry complied, cornering himself while we stood around him like a pack of wild dogs stalking their prey.

Kane took off his jacket behind us, laying it neatly on the ropes before speaking into the mic again. "Now we've known each other for a long time, Jerry. And we both know that you're not exactly in fighting shape so I'm not going to enjoy doing what I have to do. Well…" he laughed to himself. "Maybe a little. But I guess I should ask you if there's anything you like to say for yourself."

Lawler looked at the crowd then back at us, scared and shaking his head.

I grabbed a mic, stepping towards him. "Jerry. I see that look in your eyes, but I got a good feeling Daniel Bryan's not coming to save you." I paused, letting the crowd get out their Yes chants before continuing. "because the shield always does what's best for business."

I dropped the mic to his feet, stepping backwards towards the guys. The three of us giving it a minute before turning around to face Kane who's smirk disappeared from his lips.

"No." he said, shaking his head. " You think this is funny? You don't know what you're doing! You don't know what it takes to make it in this business!"

He stepped closer to Roman while Dean and I circled him. He went in for the swing before all three of us jumped to attack. We got him from one corner to another but the fucker was strong, breaking us apart until Dean came in with a flying kick to the jaw followed by Roman with a spear. Dean and I brought him up to Rom, throwing him up on our shoulders before dropping him with a triple power bomb.

This was the first time we heard unanimous cheers from the entire stadium for us. This is what a real victory felt like.

 **ooo**

"You did what?" Hazel asked, incredulously.

Roman leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, repeating Dean's previous statement "We turned on Kane."

"Wow." she replied , leaning against the dresser next to Renee.

I nodded, coming to terms with the severity of our situation. "What did Stephanie have to say about your stunt earlier?"

She lifted her eyes to meet mine, a hint of uncertainty mixed with excitement behind them. "That if I continued to act this way, she'd put me in title matches week after week until that title is ripped from my limp body. Exact words."

"What did you say?" I asked, knowing she wasn't one to keep her mouth shut.

"Bring it." she replied. "And she was livid when she saw the hair."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before looking up at the three of us again. "So we're doing this. Turning against the Authority?"

"Someone has to. Everything you said yesterday made sense, Haz." I nodded again, looking between her and the guys.

"They're not just going to use us like they have been. Who better to set them straight than the Shield?" Dean added.

"Guys." Renee finally spoke up. "This is serious. I mean, jobs are on the line. Not to mention your health. They have some pretty big people working for them."

"It's too late to turn back now, babe." Dean said, running a hand down her back. "This is the right thing to do."

Roman and I agreed with Roman speaking up. "They might have big guys, but we're a team and we're not afraid of anyone they throw our way."

Hazel and I exchanged a look knowing we were about to embark on a journey that had ended the careers of many, but neither of us were scared.

"Okay. We have to meet my aunt for dinner. You guys are more than welcome to join."

"Nah. I'm catching a flight home. I haven't seen Galina all week." Rom answered.

"Yeah, as much as I'd love to meet her and see Seth choke, Renee and I need some r and r of our own." Dean replied, throwing his arm around his girl.

"Alright. We'll catch you later." I said, walking them out the door.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

As much as I wanted to keep talking about what we had done, Lita stressed the importance of letting go of work when we weren't at work. It was a rare thing in itself to have a free moment, we had to enjoy it instead of immersing ourselves in stress. Work time was for work. Your personal time was for you. She swore that was the key to a happy life.

Seth and I agreed. She was in fact more successful than the both of us and she always had a smile on her face so who were we to protest?

We sat at the back of a bar. After the night we had, we all wanted something low key. Burgers, fries, and beer.

"So Seth." Lita began after we'd order our food. "It's great to finally meet you face to face."

"Nah. Pleasure is all mine." He smiled. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I grew up watching you and the Hardy Boyz. It's what inspired my style of wrestling. Plus, you're obviously a phenomenal trainer." He said, motioning towards me.

I laughed, unable to control my smile around him as he held me tucked into his side. God, he was amazing.

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Lita smiled, watching me with pride. "I can see why she's so smitten with you."

"It's actually the opposite, ma'am. I'm not to proud to say your niece has me wrapped around her finger." He said, looking down at me with a grin.

"it's a trait that runs in the family." She said proudly, winking at him.

The three of us laughed and I shook my head. "Well can't say that wasn't a little embarrassing."

"What? You don't think you're mom and I don't still turn heads?" Lita asked, throwing a chip at me.

"Oh my god, Red! Stop!" I laughed, shaking my head.

Ignoring me, she turned to Seth again. "Wait until you meet Laurie. You'll see where Haz got her looks from. Back in our day, we couldn't walk into a place like this without a few necks breaking."

Seth laughed hard as I covered my face with my hands. I knew she'd do something like this. Lita was a good looking woman, so was my mom, but damn!

"Well, If you look anything like that when we grow old together, I can't say I'd be disappointed." He smiled down at me, rubbing my arm.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Seth**_

I said goodbye to Dean at the airport in New York. The two of us going our separate ways after airing on Good Morning America. We'd meet back up for training at the end of the week, but I with nothing else planned for press, I wanted a few days to relax.

Instead of going back home to Davenport, I decided to head to Chicago and spend a few days with Hazel. Because the spread for the company's magazine was so important to them, they didn't schedule her for anything else this week, giving us until Friday before the big photoshoot and then we were off to Europe.

I'd texted her when my plane landed, and took a cab to her apartment. Chicago was a city I was very familiar with since my training days when I'd take the 2 hour drive from Davenport almost every day. I don't know what kind of cosmic forces were working to bring Hazel and I together, but out of all the long distance relationships I'd had to deal with in the company, she lived practically next door. And she was a Bears fan. How much more could a man ask for?

The smell of steak and eggs filled my senses before I even stepped out of the elevator. Once she opened her door, it got even better. With nothing on but an apron, she greeted me with a plate of steak tips, eggs, and homefries on the side.

Goddamn, I was in love.

She looked up at me with a smile, the look in her eyes never ceasing to make me feel like I was the greatest thing on Earth.

My face broke out in a smile and I put the plate down, wrapping my arms around her narrow waist, lifting her up in my arms. Managing to kick the door shut and drop my bags, I rested her on top of the kitchen island, placing myself between her bare thighs. I took a moment to soak all of this in. The sweet smell of her perfume. The bronzed glow of her skin. The flowery scent of her shampoo coming from her two-toned hair.

Hazel tucked her face into my neck, letting out a soft giggle as I pressed kisses up from her shoulder to her lips, dragging my tongue along the way.

"Am I the luckiest man alive or what?" I growled in between tasting her lips.

She smiled, cupping my cheeks with her hands to pull me closer as she deepened the kiss. Tongue plunging through my lips to begin the fight for dominance. The chemistry we had was indescribable and we had no problem using it to relieve any and all stress as often as we could.

Her back arched as my hands ran up her body, untying the apron from her and pulling it off. She did the same with my shirt, tugging it over my head, letting it drop to the floor. My eyes raked over her curves, like it was my first time seeing them before my hand found her hair, gripping it softly and crashing my lips onto hers again. A small moan escaped her throat, letting me know my contact was welcome.

The heat between us was electrifying.

Every touch was intoxicating.

Her tongue rolled over mine and I relished in the sweet sensation while her nails raked down my abs, hooking into the waistband of my boxers to shove them down along with my pants, letting my dick spring free.

I tugged her hair, laying her back against the counter before running my tongue down her body, taking one nipple into my mouth while my fingers trailed their way up her thighs to her already slick clit. Working my fingers against the sensitive nub, I slide it in between them, applying pressure in all the right places before moving them in small circles against it to make her arch and whine for more.

She was getting close. Her chest was heaving quicker making her perfect tits bounce with every breath,

"Oh god!" She moaned. "Just a little more… OH Fuck, there it is!"

Her hips convulsed as she came, covering my fingers with her wetness. I covered her mouth with mine, stifling the moans and holding her against me as tremors ran through her.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful when you come, babe." I whispered against her lips.

She opened her eyes to meet mine, the hunger in them was more than I'd seen from anyone. She pulled my body over hers on the island, her legs wrapping around my waist. I kissed her shoulder, biting the skin as I pushed two fingers inside of her again, causing her to cry out in pleasure as I pumped them in and out slowly to make sure she was ready for me.

She pouted her lips when I pulled them out, leaning up on her elbows to watch me as I placed them into my mouth, sucking her sweet juices from them.

"Jesus Christ." She moaned, biting the corner of her lips.

I pulled away to grab a condom from my duffle bag, wasting no time sliding it on before climbing back over her. Resting on my elbow, I spread her legs further apart with my hips. My hand gripped my hard cock, sliding it between her swollen folds before filling her completely with one swift motion.

Leaning my forehead against her shoulder, I reveled in the comfort and warmth of her tight pussy. A growl escaping my throat into her ear, listening to her moan as she adjusted around me. Slowly, I started to thrust. The movements stretching her, every stroke pushing me deeper. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer for more. She wanted all of me. That's exactly what she was going to get.

Her nails raked my skin while I my thrusts began to increase in force and intensity, pulling all the way out before plunging deep inside of her again and again. Her skin started to glisten from the sweat and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out but it proved to be useless.

"Seth!" Haz moaned out and my lips reclaimed her mouth in heated fervor.

Suddenly, she rolled us over, climbing ontop. She rocked against me, slowly at first, provocatively. My pelvic bone pressing hard against her clit with every movement of our hips making her clench, bringing her closer to the edge again. I was just as close. My dick thickening and throbbing inside of her with a need for release and I quickened our pace.

She placed her hands firmly against my chest and started to ride me harder. Faster. I met each of her thrusts, moving together in harmony, needingly pulsating as the friction drove us both into a high we'd never come down from.

I grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks as I delved deeper into her with every stroke. Our lips locked, tongues dancing together in sweeping motions, only breaking for breaths of pleasure before savagely connecting again.

"Shit, Seth!" She screamed out against my lips as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her for a second time.

I threw my head back, feeling her warm breath against the skin on my neck as her pussy clenched me tighter than before. My hand cupped her tit, massaging it as my fingers squeezed the tender aching peak of her nipple. I couldn't let up, pounding into her harder, extending the intense waves of pleasure as my thrusts became more urgent.

She cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure against her sensitive center., her nails digging into my broad back.

"Fuck!" I groaned in blissful agony, shuddering in release.

She collapsed down onto me and I wrapped my arms around her, pressing a kiss against her temple, listening to the beat of her heart start to steady again, syncing with mine.

"Wow." She finally spoke, "That apron was totally worth the thirty bucks I spent on it."

I laughed, looking down at her as she slide off of me, laying beside me with her head on my shoulder. "I will literally buy you a million aprons if it means you greeting me like that every time."

 **...**

After a shower, Hazel reheated the food and we dropped down onto the couch for some daytime TV. Surprisingly for someone who was never home, she was a damn good cook.

"He's totally the father!" She said, shoving another forkful into her mouth.

"Haz, the man said he used a condom and only slept with her once. How in the fuck could be be?" I countered.

She cocked her brow looking at me like I was the crazy one. "Like no one on the Steve Wilkos show has ever lied about wearing a condom!"

"Okay but it'd be stupid of him to lie about something while agreeing to a DNA test!"

"Are you kidding me! They all lie!"

We waited for the results to determine that he was indeed the father.

"Boom!" Hazel stood excitedly, pointing at the TV.

"Goddamn. I really suck at this shit." I laughed smacking on her ass as she shook it in triumph.

"Alright." she laughed, finishing her orange juice. "I gotta change and head to the gym. You going to take a nap?"

"I should." I nodded. "I might go later tonight"

She disappeared down the hallway into her bedroom and I laid out on the couch, finishing the rest of my fold before something caught my eye.

"Hazel Nicole Decker!" I yelled down the hallway."if you tell me you play video games I swear I'm getting down on one fucking knee."

I could hear her laughing down the hallway before she came out in a sports bra and leggings, tying her hair up. "Yeah, the proposal is going to have to wait. I bought the Xbox and PlayStation for you. I can and will beat your ass in mario kart though."

"You bought those for me?" I asked, my jaw hanging open.

"Well yeah. I mean I want you to feel like home when you come over." She answered like it was no big deal.

"Babe. I'm seriously in love." I laughed before realizing what I said out loud.

Hazel stopped moving, staring at me for a few seconds to process what I'd just said. Did I creep her out? I creeped her out. It was way too soon. She was going to run. I would've.

Did I mean it? Yeah. Yeah I did. I had fallen hard.

"I love you too babe." She replied. The words seeming comfortable as they escaped her lips, like she'd been saying them forever She smiled, walking over to kiss me, her lips still tangy from the orange juice. "I'll be back in like 2 hours. Let me know if you need me to bring anything home on my way back."

I kissed her back, nodding my head as I watched her walk out. There was something so easy about being with her. I had to stop overthinking things. She carried herself in a way that didn't allow for awkward moments. Everything was new yet familiar.

God she was perfect.

The door opened less than an hour later while I played Madden on the xbox.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Hazel?" A woman's voice called out.

Uh.

I put the controller down, walking towards the front door to see an older woman, putting her bag down on the kitchen island.

She lifted her eyes to meet me and jumped in shock. "Oh my god! You scared me." She said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Ah, crap. I'm sorry. Haz didn't mention you were stopping by." I ran a hand back through my hair as I offered her my free hand. "I'm Seth, you are?"

"Laurie." She said, watching me skeptically as she shook my hand. "Hazel's mom. She didn't know I was stopping by. She just let you stay here by herself? Is there a reason you don't have a shirt on? Where is she?"

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

" _Haz, honey. I'm stopping by to drop off some groceries. I got all that natural crap from Whole Foods you like. I figured you haven't had time to do any of that. Anyway. I'll see you soon. Love you."_

" _Hazel, I'm grabbing us some wine. Your aunt told me things with that fine ass hunk are getting serious. You even changed your hair! You can tell her but you can't tell your own mother?"_

" _Hazel Nicole. Guess where I am and you're not? You'd know if you answered your phone. That's fine though, don't answer the phone for your mother. I'll just get to know Mr. Rollins here for myself."_

Shiiiiiiiiit. I sighed, listening to all my mother's voicemails as I left the gym. I hadn't heard my phone while training and the thought of her by herself with Seth made me lose any and all clarity my workout had provided.

I rushed home, hearing the sound of laughter coming from my apartment. Quickly trying to unlock the door, it swing open with my mom and Seth coming out. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Mom?"

She turned to me with a wide smile. "Oh, baby! I gotta run. Your father is having trouble with the laundry. How that man survives without me, I'll never know. Seth it was such a pleasure to meet you. If it were up to Hazel, she would've waited until her wedding day to even mention she was with someone."

"Jesus mom." I shook my head.

"Nah, pleasure was mine. I'll make sure she comes by more often."

"Aren't you the sweetest?" She gave him a hug and kiss before turning to me to do the same. "I'll see you love birds later. Ew. Sweetie you need a shower. Goodnight!" She said, before waving off going into the elevator.

"So you met my mom." I said matter of factly, knowing my mom was a character that had probably unleashed a world of embarrassment.

He laughed, following me inside, leaning against the kitchen island. "Yeah. Thanks for the heads up."

"I didn't know!" I defended. "I only got her voicemails after I was done with my session. How'd it go?"

"Can't say I've ever been grilled like that in my life. I thought your aunt would be the scarier one." He laughed, "But she was cool. Just asked about my family. Told me all about yours. I think she may have liked me but I couldn't tell."

"I'm sure she did." I smiled, dropping my duffle on the floor. "She's just mad Red got to meet you first. The competition between those women is crazy."

"Must be where he got it from." He answered with a playful smirk.

"That should also teach you never to get on my bad side." I pointed at him in warning. "Alright, now off to shower number two."

I winked, grabbing him by his shirt to pull him down the hallway into the bathroom.

 **...**

Seth drove me to the airport for my flight to New York on Friday before he drove home for a day. The few days off with Seth were beyond amazing. We'd cooked and gone out on real dates and watched more movies than I'd thought possible and even played a few rounds of Mario kart. Unfortunately, it was back to business now.

An hour into my photoshoot, Stephanie McMahon personally showed up to make sure I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to. Since the day included an interview as well, she stayed closely by my side shooting death glares and silent threats whenever she thought I'd say something out of line.

Ultimately, she came to terms with the fact that I brought in the ratings. Even my "stunt" on Monday was the highest watched video on youtube. So she decided to "forgive me" and "look past it if I agreed to trust in the Authority and that they knew what was best for me.

Yeah fucking right.

After finishing the shoot I met up with Seth, Roman, and Dean who had invited along Renee and Galina. The five of us would be flying from New York to Paris for the start of the European tour. The flight was roughly seven hours and it gave us all some much needed sleep before the upcoming whirlwind we were about to embark on.

At least we'd get half a day in the city of love.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hazel**_

After landing, we had just enough time to drop our things off at the hotel, get in a quick workout, then we were supposed to go to the event center for a meeting before the show went live. From what they'd heard, the stadium was sold out which was a huge deal in itself. We'd all gotten call sheets emailed to us last week and we were urged to review them to make sure we were on time for our matches. Because of the tight schedule with us flying international, we had to stick to the schedule as close as possible.

Stephanie pulled me aside after the meeting to make sure I understood that today I was supposed to get an easy match with Sasha Banks, the crowd would cheer, and that would be it. I was also told to dye my hair as soon as I got back to the states and to stay away from Seth. The last thing they wanted was their Women's champion to be associated with traitors.

Yeah, that last part wasn't going to happen.

Nonetheless, I had my makeup done and hair fixed up before putting on my ring attire of a tiny leather bra top, dark denim cut off shorts, and fishnet stockings paired with knee high boots. The longer I'd been with this company, the less clothes they seemed to put me in. One thing I wasn't going to allow were those ridiculous fake leather, plastic, outfits they seemed to put the other Divas in. It was so tacky and gimmicky.

"Hey." Sasha came into the locker room, quickly setting her bag down.

"Are you just getting in? We're on in 10." I said as I finished wrapping my hands..

She shook her head, quickly rummaging through her carry on to get changed. "Yeah, I know. The stupid flight got delayed. I'm lucky I even made it. They should've done a better job with these stupid bookings."

"Alright, alright, hurry. Need me to help you tape?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, taking off her sweatpants and t-shirt to throw on her attire.

While she worked on tying her boots, I made sure to tape and secure parts of her top and waistband of her pants so they wouldn't budge during the match. With these tiny ass outfits, it was basically second nature to have tape on your skin at all times.

I helped her wrap her hands and the two of us walked towards the entrance, waiting for our cue.

"Good luck out there." I fist bumped her.

"May the best woman win." She smiled, walking out to her entrance music.

I waited for my intro before walking out to the sold out arena. In a room that big, the lights, the faces, the noise, all blurred into one. I waved at the crowd, eliciting an amazing response as I climbed into the ring waiting for the bell.

The match was over fairly quickly after I hit Sasha with a four way combo consisting of an elbow to the face, punch to the throat, and a kick to the stomach to make her topple over. Using the ropes, I bounced myself off of them to grab her by the neck and slam her head into the ground. She got up off the count, struggling to get up onto her feet before I jumped off the ropes again, getting her with a hurricana and taking her out for the count of three.

The fans cheered and my hand was raised in victory but it felt cheap. Stephanie knew her flight was coming in late and she wouldn't have time to prepare. She knew it would be a throwaway match. And it went exactly as she had planned, getting the exact response from the crowd that she wanted.

As soon as the ref handed me my title, I jumped down off the ring. This wasn't entertainment, this was a lie. A well thought out, calculated lie.

 **...**

A few matches later, it was finally the Shield's turn. This time, it would only be Seth and Dean fighting against Ryback and Curtis Axel. Rybaxel came out first only it wasn't just the two of them. I could feel my blood boil when Charlotte accompanied them into the ring. I wasn't sure what her plan was, but it wasn't going to be anything good.

The guys came out to their intro from the crowd as usual. All three looking mean and laser focused. Seth and Dean climbed into the ring while Roman and Charlotte stepped out to the side. Immediately she started acting like a valet and hyping the crowd to cheer for Curtis who was in the ring first facing Dean.

The two went toe to toe but Charlotte and Ryback where being shady every time the ref was distracted. Curtis was a monster in the ring. As quick as Dean was, Curtis managed to get him into a headlock in an attempt to make him submit. He was able to make it to the ropes before tagging in Seth.

Like a ferocious little spider monkey, Seth was getting Curtis from every angle until he managed to tag in Ryback. The match itself was nail biting until Ryback managed to get Seth into his corner. With Dean still injured on the ground and the ref checking on him, Charlotte got involved. She choked him against the turnbuckle while Ry kicked him in the stomach. Roman went around the ring to help but was blocked by Curtis.

When her lip curling into a smirk, I knew this is what her plan had been all along. Without my intro music, I ran down to the ring, spearing Charlotte into the steel steps.

 **Announcer:** Oh no! Here comes Women's Champion Hazel gunning straight for Charlotte!

It caused the distraction Seth needed to get himself out of the corner, knocking Ryback with a kick to the face while I delivered blow after blow to Charlotte's face until I was sure she was knocked out.

"Let's go babe!" I called out to Seth hitting the mat with my hands. Seth tried to get him into a submission but the Ry was still putting up a fight.

I turned to the crowd "Sierra!" I yelled out enough for them to hear me, then pointed at them

"Hotel!" They shouted.

"India!" I yelled, clapping my hands.

"Echo!" They shouted, joining in my clap.

"Lima!" I yelled out.

"Delta!" They returned.

"Sheild!" We yelled in unision and I waved my hands up for them to yell louder chanting Shield as Seth gained the momentum he needed to go on offense. "Come on baby!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed as she charged towards me but I ducked, grabbing her hair to throw her into the ring. Climbing in myself, I looked back at Seth in the ring who had Ryback in a similar position on his hands and knees.

 **Announcer:** Uh - oh! The two exchanging looks - what's going to happen?!

He have me a nod and simultaneously we curb stomped our opponents.

 **Announcer 2:** Ohhhh! Double curb-stomp!

Seth got Ryback for the count and I raised his hand in victory as they rolled out of the ring and we were joined by Roman and Dean. The three men joined fists while Charlotte walked away with Curtis and Ryback, cussing us out.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine!" I screamed out holding myself out on the ropes. She held the back of her head, yelling something I could no longer hear. "Try some shit like that again and I'll end you! I will fucking end you!"

Seth lifted me into his arms for a hug, holding me tighter now than ever before. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around, our lips crashing together in a passionate kiss.

 **Announcer 1:** Ladies and gentleman, you've seen it here first, live on Monday Night Raw in the city of Love! Seth Rollins and Hazel have confirmed that they are indeed a couple and they are a force to be reckoned with!

 **Announcer 2:** John, we've seen their fighting styles. We've seen their individual success. And I'm looking forward to seeing what they do! Dare I say, we might just be witnessing the beginning of one of the greatest power couples in the business!

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

"If we didn't give it before, your girl has our seal of approval, brother." Dean patted my back as we waited for Hazel to come out from Stephanie's office. She'd been called in after we got done with the match and we hadn't seen her since.

"Seriously, bro. That Sasha Banks may be 'the boss'" Roman said, making air quotes. "But what Haz did was pretty boss."

"Yeah." I nodded, running a hand through my hair. The three of us standing by the women's locker room. "Let's just see what happens now. She was warned about this…"

"They won't fire her, that's for sure. The crowd loves her." Galina said, leaning against the wall.

I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek. It wasn't a firing I was worried about. They could do much much worse. Based on our 11-3 handicap match, the Authority had a sick way of dealing with people who wouldn't fall in line.

The clicking of footsteps caught my attention and I turned my head towards the direction they were coming from. Haz came into view and instantly I pushed off the wall to walk towards her. Cupping her cheeks with my hands, I lowered my head to look down into her eyes.

"What's up, what did she say?" I asked, for once seeing some fear behind those baby blues.

She took a deep breath, looking up at me, then at everyone else who had gathered around us. "This is war." She finally let out, placing a hand on the title belt thrown over her shoulder. "I've fought tooth and nail to win this championship, and I'm going to have to fight tooth and nail to retain it."

"What're they going to have you do?" Galina asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Every week from Summerslam on, my title will be on the line. It'll be one championship match after another until someone takes it from me. If there was ever a time to prove why I'm Champ. This'll be it." She sighed but the fear behind her eyes turned into determination as she looked up at us.

"Well whatever you need. Shield's got your back." Dean said, stepping forward.

She nodded with a grateful smirk but her mind was no longer on us. It was racing at all the possibilities of matches that were to come.

 **...**

In the months following that match, the Shield and Hazel had seen the most promotional push of anyone in the company. Our faces were everywhere. We performed show after show and the crowd always went crazy. Our names were everywhere you looked. Signs, t-shirts, posters. Hazel and I were even asked to do interviews with just the two of us to give people glimpses into our relationship. This feud with the Authority had become the greatest in WWE history and we were capitalizing on everything.

At Summerslam Hazel defended her title in a Steel Cage elimination match against every women on Raw's roster. Soon after Dean became United States Champion. Then Roman and I became tag team champions. The rise to stardom wasn't one any of us were prepared for but none of us were going to let it go.

 **Event Interview with Seth Rollins:**

 _ **Interviewer:** What's the workout regime like for you guys? I imagine you guys practice in the ring a lot with your similar styles. Since you're on the road all the time, is it easier to get time together in the gym?_

 _ **Me:** Funny enough, Haz and I can't work out together. It was something we discovered early on in our relationship. She listens to Beyonce while in the ring and I listen to like Killswitch and what not. I need some heavy metal to get the adrenaline going._

 _ **Interviewer:** Really? That's so funny. Hazel seems like the type to listen to heavy metal and punk and all that! I mean based on her entrance music and the clothes …_

 _ **Me:** Nah, man. She has the most diverse taste in music. I could tell you exactly what that girl's doing just by the music that she has playing._

 _ **Interviewer, laughing:** Oh yeah? Like what?_

 _ **Me:** She's going to kill me for this, but like she'll listen to country music when she drives and like R&B when she's cooking. If she's lifting weights, she'll listen to like Metallica and then like Punk Pop when she's running. It's crazy man._

 **Radio Interview with Seth Rollins and Hazel:**

 _ **Interviewer:** So you guys are clearly very beautiful people, I think you both know that. Aside from the inevitable bumps and bruises, I imagine you take very good care of yourselves. What that like?_

 _ **Hazel:** I think as athletes in a sport as demanding as this, we have to take care of our bodies. We have to treat them like our temples and especially as Champs where everyone is out for your title, you have to feel and look the part._

 _ **Me:** Yeah, whenever we're home or get a break from being on the road, we try to get massages. Haz will go tanning or get her hair and nails done._

 _ **Hazel:** Don't you act like you don't come with me!_

 _ **Interviewer:** Is that so? You, Seth Rollins, a 6'2 monster of a man, go to the nail salon?_  
 _ **Me:** Well I mean it does take a lot of work to look like this! We both tan so we don't look all pasty in the ring. And I mean a champ isn't going to clip his own toenails. It's more about pampering than anything._

 _ **Hazel:** It is. It definitely is. You should've seen his toes before I came into his life. But in all seriousness, we work way to hard not to indulge._

 **Morning Talk Show Interview with Hazel:**

 _ **Interviewer:** From what we've you have been publicly dating Seth Rollins, One third of the Shield, for almost a year. It's obvious you guys have phenomenal chemistry, in and out of the ring. Would you say things are pretty serious?_

 _ **Hazel, laughing:** You could say we're pretty serious. I mean, I love the man. I guess that's serious._

 _ **Interviewer:** I would call that serious. Are you two living together?_

 _ **Hazel:** Uhm, in a way. I mean we're on the road roughly 280 days a year. When we get a few days off we usually go to either my place in Chicago or his house in Davenport. It depends on who's family we're spending some time with that week._

 _ **Interviewer:** Speaking of families, how does Seth get along with yours? I'm sure it would seem pretty intimidating seeing as you're related to Lita._

 _ **Hazel:** It's funny actually. Seth ended up meeting my mom by himself when I was at the gym. He said she's actually more intimidating than Lita._

 _ **Interviewer** : laughing: That's hilarious. I guess that's one thing that runs in the family. What about you? What's your relationship like with his family?_

 _ **Hazel:** Oh they're just sweethearts. I think his mom and I clicked from the moment we met. I check in with her at least once a week since Seth tends to forget. With our schedules being so busy, I think Seth and I have been really lucky to build the life and relationship we have. We have huge support systems from both of our families and friends and you need that with this lifestyle._


	10. Chapter 10

8 months later

 _ **Seth**_

"Seth" Hazel breathed against my lips, her tongue brushing against the opening.

My fingers slid underneath the spandex shorts she wore under her barely there skirts of her ring attire. My tongue found her neck, nipping and sucking on the exposed skin while her body molded perfectly against mine.

"Babe." She tried again, her hands placed on my chest to create the smallest bit of distance. "It's almost time. I have to stretch."

I smirked, picturing all the different ways I could help her with that. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do." I replied roughly against her skin.

She laughed, meeting my lips to kiss me I'm between speaking. "There's only one thing I want more than to have you stretch me out against every surface of this locker room, and that's to keep my title."

"Fine." I groaned, taking a step back to adjust my dick. "But the second we get back to the hotel room tonight, I'm going to make you pay for being a tease."

"Counting on it." She smirked, giving me a wink as she slid her hand down my length over my pants.

I inhaled deeply but stepped out of the room to regain some composer before going out to the ring with her. As promised, Stephanie had put Haz in a title match every two weeks since Summerslam. I'm sure she had expected her to lose the title almost immediately but by some miracle, she hadn't.

At some point the Authority had gotten desperate and started allowing sneak attacks so the Shield stepped in the guard the ring and make sure it went off without any outside interference.

We were given the two minute warning and walked out to the entrance, Hazel kissed her belt then fist bumped the three of us before walking out to her entrance music where Paige was already waiting in the ring.

We walked out to our intro, surrounding the ring on three sides. Paige looked at us nervously but once the bell rang it was on. Hazel was focused. Her head was in it. Just like it had been time after time.

"Come on, Haz!" I yelled out, hitting the mat.

Paige hit her with a backhand to the chest. Followed by a kick to the stomach. Hazel dodged her attempt to kick her in the head causing Paige to spin around with her back towards her. That one move giving Hazel the opportunity to drop kick her into the ropes. She bounced off the ropes, springing back towards Hazel and she executed a standing back flip kick.

Paige hit the ground and Hazel got on top to get her for the count but she kicked out. Frustrated, the two went blow for blow with Hazel kicking her into a corner.

She charged towards her to hit her with a corner spear but Paige slid out of the ring at the last minute, causing Hazel to go shoulder first into the steel pole.

The scream she let out was something guttural, full of agony. It echoed through the entire stadium and everyone went silent, watching as she slide out of the ring holding her shoulder. Dean was closest to her and the two were talking as Roman and I ran over.

 **Announcer:** Oh hot damn, if you could see what we're seeing right now. Hazel in need of medical attention. Her shoulder is undoubtedly dislocated. Are they going to call the match?

That's when we got a good look at her. The bone was practically protruding from her skin with her arm already turning a nasty shade of red.

"It's starting to swell. We need pop it back in." She told him.

"No fucking way." I interjected. "You need medical. Call the match."

The ref started the count and cameraman surrounded us, the image of her shoulder showing on the overhead screen eliciting gasps from the crowd.

"10!"

"NO." She said, leaving no room for argument in her tone before she turned to Dean. "Pop it in."

"9!"

Dean looked between us then at her with a sigh. "Alright kid. Hang onto something."

"8!"

It wasn't uncommon for us to hurt ourselves in the middle of a match and keep going, but to pop in a dislocated shoulder, especially by someone that wasn't a professional, wasn't something you saw everyday. She took my hand and I gave it a squeeze.

"7!"

 **Announcer:** They're doing what?! It looks like Hazel is still in this!

"6!"

 **Announcer 2:** Uh-oh! I don't know what they said but it looks like Dean Ambrose is about to -

Dean hit her shoulder, popping it back in. The stadium fell silent again as she screamed out, tucking her head into my neck to mask the pain.

"5!"

 **Announcers together:** WOAH!

 **Announcer 1:** What in the hell?! Dean Ambrose just pushed her shoulder back in place and Hazel seems ready to go!

 **Announcer 2:** There she goes jumping back in the ring, John! That right there is the definition of a real woman's champion.

The crowd cheered, everyone standing and chanting her name.

We watched as Hazel jumped back in the ring where Paige was waiting. The other woman had gotten a chance to regain herself and stood to her feet. The two started going blow for blow again until Hazel managed to hit her with an enziguri. Paige, while dazed, kept on her feet. Despite clutching her shoulder, she climbed to the top rope, waiting for Paige to face her before jumping into a somersault, catching Paige's head with her legs to execute a perfect Dragonrana.

That was it.

She yelled out in pain but kept Paige pinned for the count of 3.

"That's my fucking girl!" I yelled as the ref handed her her title belt.

She sat on her knees clutching the belt, fighting off tears. She retained the title once more. It was getting costly though. Harder and harder every time. This was Stephanie's plan all along though. To wear her down until she have no fight left. Some matches it felt like it was working.

Matches like this one where she would get seriously injured, but she would never give the Authority the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

Every person in our line of work aimed for one thing. To be champion. Despite them all being friends. Every woman on this roster had their eyes out for her championship title. They would use these injuries against her every chance they got.

Her eyes met mine and I could see the triumph through the bloodshot glaze. She raised her title over her head with her good arm and the crowd cheered again.

Sliding out of the ring, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, careful not to hurt her but unable to hold back. She was a fucking warrior that was for sure.

We walked backstage and took her to medical where the doctor kicked me and the guys out for overcrowding the room while he examine. I leaned back against the wall hearing the groans of torment coming from the other side.

"You alright bro?" Roman asked Dean who looked slightly shaken.

Dean lifted his eyes off the ground to shake his head. "Nah, brother. That was the weirdest feeling in the world. I mean what we do is rough and people get injured but to push someone's bone back in place? Craziest thing I've ever done." He shuttered at the thought.

Roman did as well, shaking his head. "That's taking dedication to a whole other level."

"Well maybe if we did that we wouldn't be on a losing streak." I said finally speaking up.

"Maybe if you got your head out of your ass and tried to work as a team instead of single handedly trying to win everything - we'd actually succeed." Roman replied.

"Oh really?" I stepped forward. "When was the last time any of us tried to win something together instead of one our own? You two left me high and dry to get my ass kicked last week!"

"Woah woah woah, you mean when we were fighting off two other people and you couldn't handle yourself in the ring?" Dean said, standing taller.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

I screamed like a little bitch at the pain but the doors opened and Stephanie walked in with Hunter so I held back my tears. Seth and the guys came in behind them, coming around to stand by me. Hunter snatched the chart from the doctor's hand, looking at it with a smirk.

He smiled, showing it to his wife. "Oh look, a dislocated shoulder too."

"Sure is. For your safety, I think you might have to relinquish your belt and take some time off." She said, not even trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Like hell she will!" Seth stepped forward. "She'll be fine. These things are common."

"I'm afraid he's right." The doctor spoke up. "She'll need to get examined at the ER before she can get cleared but from what I see there isn't any nerve damage. If she ices her shoulder and rests, she'll be good to go in no time."

"Alright," Seth nodded listening to him. "I'll help her get changed then we'll go."

"Ooh. No can do, You and Roman have a match tonight." Hunter smiled, deviously.

"Forget it. Dean can take my place." He said, standing up to him.

"No no no. This is for the tag team championship, Sethy." Stephanie replied. "This is between you, Roman, and the Usos."

"I'll take her to the hospital." Dean said.

"No way. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Stop." I managed to get out. "I'm fine. I'll go with Dean. You two go kick ass these fucking rats try to pull something."

Despite the intense stares being exchanged around the room, Seth agreed and Stephanie and Hunter walked out.

"I don't think it's possible to hate anyone more than I hate them." Seth seethed, running his fingers through my hair as I laid my head against my chest.

"I know brother. They'll get theirs. Believe that." Roman said, nodding his head. "We have to go get ready."

"Go." I whispered, kissing him back as he held onto me.

"Take good fucking care of her dude. I'm trusting you." He pointed a warning at Dean.

"Yeah yeah. Get outta here." Dean pushed him out of the room.

 **...**

To my surprise, Dean could actually put his gruff macho-ness aside. He had Bayley help me get changed into my regular clothes and very gently helped me into the car where he drove like a grandma to not hit pot holes or shake me too much.

"You could go a little faster you know." I reminded him.

"Nope, this is good. Smooth and steady so we don't hurt you any further." He said, turning up the radio. " You like country in the car right? Here sing it."

"Dean, it's not a concussion, it's just my arm." I complained, closing my eyes again. " I'll be fine."

He ignored me singing out loud off key, drumming his hands on the steering wheel "All I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoneddd … play a little less, fuck a little moreee… that's what this day is forr."

"Oh god! No! Those aren't even the lyrics!" I laughed, turning the volume back down.

"Well how the hell would I know!" He defended with a laugh. "Come on, you don't like my singing?"

"No!" I replied quickly.

"Fine!" He said purposely loud. "Fine, what should we talk about?"

"How are things with you three?" I asked as I turned my head to face him.

His smile faded for a second but he shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't act like I don't notice the constant tension. It's not my place to say anything but …"

The fame was great. The four of us were bigger than we'd ever imagined we'd be, but the Shield was starting to implode. The three of them disagreeing more and more. So much so that it had started to show in the ring. They had a number of outs in front of the audience. Not having each other's backs or walking out in the middle of matches. No matter how they tried to publicly make up, the cracks in the Shield were becoming obvious.

Keeping his eyes focused on the road, he was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Something's off with us." He admitted. " Roman and I haven't seen eye to eye in months. Seth's being a little bitch about it. We've just hit a rough patch man."

I nodded in understanding. "It happens. You guys spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, they're still my brothers. I love those guys. We just gotta get it together."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

We lost.

We fucking lost all cause Roman couldn't keep from getting pinned. What kind of bullshit was that?

He knew my head wasn't in it.

He knew all I wanted to do was get to Haz.

He said he had it.

Then he didn't.

After changing out of my ring attire, I was ready to drive to the hospital but an assistant told me Hunter wanted to see me in his office. I wasn't in any mood to put up with his shit but maybe a fight with him was exactly what I needed to release some tension.

I stormed down the hallway, looking at the clock posted on the wall and wondering if they'd already seen Hazel at the hospital or not. The scream she had let out echo through my head. Without knocking, I walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Have a seat." He said with a pleasant smile on his face that I wasn't accustomed too.

"I don't have time for this shit. What do you want?"

He stood from his desk, slowly walking around it to lean on the backs of one of his chairs, facing me. "I saw that loss out there. How many matches is that now?"

I didn't respond.

"Aren't you tired of losing Seth?" He spoke again. "I mean it seems to me that you've outgrown the Shield. You're more talented than them. That's obvious to see. Can you imagine the career you'd have without them dragging you down?"

Again. I didn't respond.

I had thought about it. More and more lately.

"You're worth more than that. Just look at all your success as an individual. Roman's not going anywhere. Dean's self destructive. Where does that leave you?"

"What's this about?" I asked blatantly.

"I want you to join us, Seth. The Shield can only take you so far - your girlfriend can only take you so far - but I … I can make you a legend. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

I stared him down, looking in his eyes before turning around and walking out the door.

"Think about it Seth!" He called out behind me.

Fuck him. Fuck that guy for even having the audacity to think I would turn my back on my brothers and Hazel. They mean everything to me. Hell. I'd been ring shopping for months trying to find the right one for her.

"Dean." I spoke into the phone after he finally answered. "You still at the hospital? Is she alright?"

"We're back at the hotel. They gave her some pain meds for her shoulder and she passed out. You just gotta keep her out of the gym for the next week."

"I'll be right there." I said, hanging up.

The thought of her being in pain pulled at my heart more than any loss in the ring. I made it to the hotel as fast as I could, opening the door to find Dean sitting on one of the chairs watching sports center while Hazel was asleep on the bed, curled into my hoodie with her arm in a sling.

She looked just as vulnerable as she had almost year and a half ago when I found her sick in her hotel room. That was the day I knew I was in love with her. Except this time it hadn't been me taking care of her. It was Dean.

He stood crossing the room to walk over to me. "She's out cold. Just check on her during the night to make sure she's not laying on it. And Doc said nausea is common with the pain meds so I put a bucket next to her head. Ice chips also helped her so I had room service bring up a bowl." he pointed towards the mini fridge. "Not even going to ask how the match went. I'll see you next week."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hazel**_

"Holly, I'm not on my deathbed." I chuckled as Seth's mom walked into the room carrying a tray of food. "You can relax. I'm fine. I swear."

She placed the tray down on the coffee table before putting her hands on her hips, shaking her head disappointingly. "I can't relax. You've barely eaten and anytime I take my eyes off of you, you try to disappear off to the gym."

I leaned back against the couch, shaking my head. "Well how do you think I'm going to stay in shape if I can't be at the gym? All I'm trying to do is some cardio and leg stuff. It's not like I can do much with my arm."

"That's none of my concern. What I care about is you giving your body some time to heel. I swear getting you and Seth to just sit your butts at home for a few days is impossible." She scolded. "Where is that boy anyway?"

I shrugged, immediately regretting my decision as pain for through my body. "He had a meeting with his agent earlier. Should be getting back soon."

"See this is exactly what I mean, you two can't rest for a single second." She threw her arms up in defeat before leaving the room to go to the kitchen, muttering something about grandchildren.

I laughed, sitting up with Kevin still on my lap, to take a bite out of the sandwich she made. Her phone went off in the other room and he barked at her as she hurried across the room to grab it.

"Laurie! … Yup, she's doing better … I was just saying these two can never just be sitting. Every time I turn around she's trying to do some type of workout… I know! … I know!" She laughed over the phone. "Anyway, the kids are back on the road in a few hours, are you doing anything?... You know a girls trip sounds amazing! … Alright, we'll talk more about planning it … Of course dear. I'll tell her to call you. Alright, send kisses to Rob for me. Bye."

"Was that mom?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Yes ma'am." She responded, coming back to sit next to me. "She said you weren't answering your phone."

"It's probably charging in the bedroom. You guys taking another trip?"

She nodded, taking a chip off of my plate. "Probably. It's been a little while since we got away."

"Should I be concerned with how much time you two spend together?" I cocked a brow jokingly.

She laughed, leaning into me as we sat back on the couch together. "Look, Leighla was a sweet girl but we never got to know her family in all of those years. You came along and your whole family is inviting and full of life. Your mother left me a voicemail the same day she met my son. I remember it word for word." She chuckled, pausing to reminisce. "She said -'Holly, you don't know me but my name is Laurie. My daughter is dating your son and I just had the most wonderful conversation with him. Of course without my daughter because that girl never seems to answer her phone, but anywho, I can't wait to meet the people who raised such a sweet kid. I have no doubt we'll get along fabulously'."

We laughed and I nodded my head in understanding. "Yup sounds just like her. You are basically attached at the hip now. You know, minus the two hour drive."

"When you get to be our age, you need a friend like that." Holly smiled as we heard the front door open.

Kevin immediately jumped off my lap, sprinting to see who was at the door.

"Babe, I'm home!" Seth called out, walking down the hallway to the living room. "Hey mom." He smiled giving both of us a kiss.

The smile didn't quite reach his eyes and I knew something was bothering him. It had for days now and I couldn't put my finger on it. Not like I was able to pay much attention. All I could think about was how I wasn't going to compete at Payback.

"What's going on?" He asked, dropping down onto the couch.

"Well, our mom's are planning another trip." I informed him.

"On our dime?" He laughed, raising a brow.

"Well think of is as a payoff for when we stay home to take care of your children!" She returned, looking at me expectantly.

Seth laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god Holly, It's literally like having a second mom when she's not around! All in due time, we're not even engaged!"

"That's what Laurie focuses on whenever we're over there." Seth laughed again. "Every chance she gets she points out how we're not getting any younger."

"Well you're 26!" She pointed at me, then at Seth. "And you're 28! You're at the perfect age."

"Yeah but Holly, our careers are literally our whole lives right now. I can't just retire and have a baby." I reminded.

"Fine! Fine!" She stood, kissing my forehead then Seth's. "I'll get out of here. Laurie and I have a trip to plan."

 **...**

The Shield's match at payback went off without a hitch. Despite all the bumps and bruises of a no-holds-barred match with Evolution, the guys beat their asses and we'd managed to finally pull away from the arena to have a little night out. Seth would usually put in the effort to pick a nice low key place to grab drinks and a bite. Tonight he'd picked a rooftop bar overlooking the water. He'd thrown on a pair of dark jeans and a Killswitch Engage black t-shirt before helping me get dressed in torn skinny jeans and a crop top. Like a gentleman, he helped me adjust my sling and the two of us were out for the night.

"For the record, I think we'd have adorable kids." Seth said across the candlelit high table.

I smiled, taking my eyes away from the lights reflecting across the water and nodded. "I know for a fact we would. Y'know as long as they weren't as hairy as you."

He laughed, pointing a finger at me as he took a swig of his beer. "Don't act all high and mighty. I could knit a sweater with the amount of hair you leave in the drain."

"Awh, I didn't know you knew how to knit!" I teased, trying to hold back a laugh. "I love learning new things about you."

"Shut up." He laughed. "Would it really be so bad to have kids right now?"

The question caught me off guard. We'd been dodging our parents questions for a while, I didn't know he had been considering it.

"No?" I replied taking a pull of my beer. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but it's just not where we're at on our lives yet. I'm only 26. I've only been on the main roster for a little over 2 years. I can't just retire now to have kids. When we decide to, I'll need to quit wrestling and prep my body. It's a whole thing with vitamins, the workouts have to change, tracking ovulation…"

"So you have looked into it." He laughed, dipping a tortilla chip in guacamole.

"Well of course I have, I'm a woman! I've also thought how amazing you'd be as a dad."

"Or you as a mom." He smiled lovingly at me, wrapping an arm around my waist to kiss me.

"You love me?" I asked, leaning into him as we kissed.

"With every fiber of my being, baby." He replied, pulling away to look into my eyes.

I could see that he meant it. The love behind his chocolate gaze was eminent and genuine. It brought a blush to my cheeks seeing something that pure all for me.

"I love you and when the time is right, we'll have it all. The careers, the house, the kids, the marriage…" I wiggled my ring finger for him to take the hint.

He chuckled and nodded. "like you said, when the time is right."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

What was wrong with me? Why did I keep taking these meetings with Hunter?

I could answer that. It was because he was my childhood idol. I'd dreamed of working with him long before I even started wrestling. I'd watch the man on tv and I'd act out his matches with friends in my living room.

None of that changed the fact that he was a piece of shit and an enemy of the shield. Not just the shield, my girl too.

I turned my head to see her fast asleep beside me. One arm thrown lazily above her head. Her injured arm laying across her stomach. As much as I loved when she slept naked, seeing her in one of my t-shirts was just as good.

She would hate me if she found out I'd been meeting with the Authority. After all, her beef with them is what got us started to begin with.

Maybe if I could just convince her that they weren't that bad. She'd always had my back in and out of the ring, maybe she'd be open to amends.

I didn't make get this far - try this hard - just for my career to plateau with the Shield. I loved my brothers but I wanted everyone to know my name.

Hazel groaned as she tried to turn over but was stopped by the pain. The poor thing had been trying to work so hard to recover in time for her match with Charlotte next week. We knew for a fact that her shoulder would be the main target and her trainer was trying to work with her for counters, regardless of the doctor's orders to rest. But this was going to be a tough one. I'd seen her work hard before, but never as much as this past week.

She moaned again and woke up, sitting on the edge of the bed holding her shoulder. A long sigh escaped her lips. It was that of disappointment. Disappointment in her body for not acting the way she'd like. She was harder on herself than anyone could ever be.

Without even noticing I was awake, she got up slowly, making her way out of the room. My heart ached seeing her struggle like this. I was helpless to help her with her pain, but I could help her with the match. I could talk Stephanie and Hunter into stopping these constant title matches. With all the shit they were promising, maybe this could be part of the conversation.

I walked out to the hallway looking for her only to find her in the kitchen. She had her back towards me, sitting on the kitchen island. A glass of water sat next to her and she had an icepack on her shoulder, her head hung low. She looked so small and vulnerable.

"I only have 7 more days until my match with Charlotte." She said, not looking back at me..

"I know." I replied, coming around the counter to stand in front of her.

She lifted her eyes off the ground to look up into mine. "I don't know how I'll be able to pull this one off."

"You'll pull through like you always do, baby." I said, running my hand up her thighs to wrap them around her.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I breathed in the sent of her freshly washed hair. I could hold her like this forever.

"Have you thought about talking things out with Stephanie?" I asked, pulling away slowly to look at her reaction.

Her face contorted into confusion and partial anger at the audacity of the question. "I would rather go through a million injuries and be unable to perform than apologize to her. I did not get this far to be someone's puppet."

Well, that answer went exactly as I expected and the opposite of what I'd hoped.

 **...**

With only a few minutes until our match, I met up with Dean and Roman. Roman had a match with Orton but the two again were in some stupid argument that would undoubtedly get in the way of the match tonight.

"This again? Come on man, we need to focus on the match. We already lost our tag team titles. Last night was a huge win but you two need to get your shit together."

They turned to look at me and Dean scoffed. "We need to get our shit together? All you've been focusing on its fucking press. That's all you care about nowadays."

"Press is what keeps people coming to our shows. The more people that come for us, the better opportunities we get in the company. The better the opportunities the more money. Its that simple." I defended.

These idiots didn't get it. They didn't get how any of this worked.

"Whatever. Let's just get out there." Roman interjected.

We followed him into the back hallway, waiting for cue before walking down to the ring with Roman. The man was deathly calm for his match with Orton, climbing into the ring after Dean and I.

Dean grabbed the microphone, facing towards the camera to address the crowd. "How do we look?" He asked the crowd. "We feel great. Bruised beaten up. For sure. Last night, we faced our biggest challenge to date. A no holds barred elimination match against Evolution. When that napalm settled we did exactly what we said we were going to do. A clean sweep. We eliminated every single member of Evolution without suffering a single casualty. Now that is what I call domination."

The crowd cheered and I stepped forward with a mic. "Adapt or perish that was the whole deal right? Last night at payback. The Shield adapted while Evolution perished. Earlier tonight that whole world was a witness to their implosion. And the reason Evolution perished is because even though they are three of the greatest superstars in WWE history, last night they were not one like the Shield. In the end, they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring."

"Like brothers." Roman began. "The men standing in this ring are brothers. This is Evolution." He said with an open hand, then closed it tightly into a fist "This is the shield. So Randy Orton bring your ass out here and let me break your jaw with the symbol of excellence." He said throwing the microphone behind him.

Randy's intro music began to play and we all turned towards the entrance. Triple H had decided to accompany him, sledgehammer in hand as the two walked. After last night's no holds barred match, it was clear they wanted to continue things that way. I dodged out of the ring, grabbing two chairs before climbing back in holding one in hand.

Then I stopped, taking a look at the men I called my brothers and the man who held my entire future in his hands and I knew I had a choice to make. I could go down with the men I called my brothers, or I could rise up aside my hero. Triple H looked me in the eye and I saw opportunity behind them as he approached the ring with Orton.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was plan A. Tonight is plan B." He said, looking at his sledgehammer before looking at me again. "There's always a plan B."

This was it. We'd talked and talked for weeks but he wanted me to prove myself right here. Right now.

Roman and Dean stepped forward, shouting at them to get in the ring and I knew what I had to do. It was all going to change at this very moment. Lifting one of the steel chairs, I stepped forward hitting Roman as hard as I could in the back, knocking him out into the ropes.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Roman than at me, wrapping his mind around what just happened. He charged towards me and I hit him in the stomach with the chair before hitting him upside the head to knock him down as well. Suddenly I couldn't control myself, hitting him and Roman both over and over.

With every hit I was solidifying my independence. With every hit, I could see my future Hunter had promised more and more clearly. The crowd would chant my name. I would hold titles. My own merchandise. When they look back in the history books, they're going to remember the name Seth Rollins.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Seth**_

"You did what?!" Hazel asked, her eyes wide in disbelief at t what I'd just said.

"I did what I had to." I replied, standing my ground.

It had become clear that she hadn't watched the match when I found her with still in medical with the on-site doctor and her trainer, discussing her match next week. Her face, though stressed, broke into a smile when I walked in the room. She had excused herself and greeted me with a kiss, snaking her arms around my neck to hold me.

I held her tight, feeling her body mold perfectly into mine as I kissed her repeatedly, enjoying every last bit of it before I had to break the news. I knew she'd be furious. I knew I wouldn't get this kind of affection for a little while until she cooled off, but it was something we were going to get through. That I knew for sure.

As expected, I broke the news and her whole body tensed as she pulled out of my arms. There was a different type of fury behind those baby blues that were usually filled with love when directed towards me. In that moment, there was no love there. There was disappointment. There was anger and confusion. But worse of all there was disgust. That was something I'd never gotten a glimpse of. She was disgusted by me.

I reached out to touch her, but she stepped back, not wanting anything to do with me.

"Haz, I did this for us." I explained, trying to get her to see things from my point of view. "Stephanie and Hunter can help us get to where we've always wanted to be. Then we can start the family we've been talking about and get married and all that good shit. Dean and Roman were holding us back. They were self destructive - I never would've gotten any further with them… and you're beef with Stephanie - we can call a truce. So what if they want you to sit back and look pretty for a while? So what if you just have to say what they want you to say every once in awhile? You can heal properly without having to defend your title every time. Babe - I did what was best for us."

She looked at me, searching my eyes desperately to see if I was joking, but then she took a few more steps back. "Everything they stand for is everything I stand against. Favorites. Unnecessary drama. Controlling and manipulating people just for show… injustice. I thought that's what you stood for when you for with me and your brothers… Seth - those guys loved you. They had your back before anyone else did. How could you do this?"

"Haz -" I reached for her again but she pulled away.

"I need some time to think."

The words left her lips and I felt my heart drop. She took one final look at me and turned to walk back into medical, closing the door behind her.

"So, the missus didn't take it to well?" Hunter said, coming around the corner.

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, but she'll come around."

"You have to ask yourself, Seth. Do you even want her to come around? In your rise to superstardom - do you really want a ball and chain to drag you down? Think of all the women that'll be throwing themselves at you once you have that heavyweight belt on your shoulder."

"What?" I turned to look at him. "Of course I want that. Hazel is everything to me. When I make it to the top, she'll be by my side. She just needs time to process this, that's all." I said firmly, walking away from him.

Hazel had left before the show ended. I stayed until the end before going back to the hotel. She said she needed time and I wanted to respect that. We'd been fighting the Authority for over a year. It was embedded in her brain that they were the enemy. This would give her the chance to think about what I'd said. How it would be a great thing for our future.

Unfortunately, what I wasn't expecting was to get back to a hotel room void of all her belongings. Empty hangers in place of where her clothes hung next to mine. I called her phone and she didn't answer. I texted her and she didn't answer.

What the hell? She'd never given me the cold shoulder before.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

I sat at the airport, watching the YouTube video of Seth's betrayal in horror. The sound of the chair hitting Roman and Dean ringing in my ear. After everything they'd been through together, he stabbed them in the back. He looked at Triple H like a little kid looking for his parents approval. Then he went a step further to let Orton attack them.

It made me sick to my stomach. The man in the ring wasn't the man I loved. I didn't know that man.

Is this what all those meetings were about? Had he been meeting with the Authority?

"Red." I said softly into the phone. "I need to talk to you."

Lita had seen all types of things go down in this company. She would know what to do and right about now, I needed guidance.

Seth went against everything we were fighting for. We were fighting to take this company back. We had been fighting for authenticity again. Without the constant manipulation from the Authority, plotting people against each other. Selecting who would be the stars and who would were meant to fail. This company stopped being about the talent. It stopped being about the stars. It stopped being about fair fights. We were going to take that back.

At least I thought so.

"Hazel?" Her sleep ridden voice came through the phone. "Is that you? It's like 4 in the morning."

"I booked a flight to San Francisco. I hope that's okay"

"Yeah, babe. Of course that's okay. Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know." I sighed honestly. "I need some time to clear my head."

"Okay, Alright. Just call me when you land. Does your mom know you're coming down?"

"No and please don't tell her …"

"Okay. Alright. I won't."

"Thanks Red. I'll see you in a few hours."

I hung up and leaned back in the seat. My flight wasn't for another half hour. I'd booked the first available with a desperate need to get away from it all.

My phone rang again with yet another message from Seth. "Haz. I love you. Call me babe."

He'd texted me consistently since the end of the show. I couldn't answer. Not after the bullshit story he gave me about doing this for us. Definitely not after watching the video. I'd been disappointed in a lot of things… a lot of people… but never in Seth, until tonight.

 **...**

Lita picked me up from the airport and I managed to get some sleep on the short ride to her house. It'd been awhile since I'd been over to visit but it never lost its feel of home. She made me a cup of coffee once we settled into the kitchen and set it in front of me before taking a seat. I knew she was dying to probe but I appreciated the fact that she'd stayed quiet, giving me the time I needed. If I'd gone to my mom, she never would've let me off the phone until I told her everything.

Under her concerned gaze, I stared down at my coffee as I stirred in the creamer. I didn't know how to start. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if it was really a big deal or if it just seemed that way to me. All I knew was that everything was going to be different from now on. I could never look at Seth the same.

A knock on the door saved me from having to start talking just yet.

"Shit." Red mumbled, getting up from the table. "That's Trish. She was stopping by for yoga. I forgot to cancel."

"That's alright. I'd love to see her." I nodded.

She gave me a smile and walked out of the room to go get the door. I could hear the sound of their voices as Lita filled her in on me being here. Trish Stratus had been part of the family for as long as I could remember. She and Lita had had their differences years ago when they were wrestling but they'd put their differences aside long ago. Trish had even helped Lita train me when I was starting out.

The two of them had both had very interesting paths in the company. Lita started as a fan favorite then everything turned when she got with Edge. Trish was hated at first because of her relationship with Vince, then she became the fan favorite. These two had mentored me my whole life and I would need them to do it again.

"Hey babygirl." Trish said with a gentle smile as she walked in.

I stood to hug her and put on the best smile I could before taking a seat again. Trish placed her yoga mat down along with her bags in the corner of the room before sitting beside me while Lita poured her a cup of coffee.

"So what's going on?" Trish asked softly once we were all seated.

I took a deep breath unable to keep this all in my head any further. "Have you been following Raw at all?" I asked.

Both women nodded so I continued. "So you know what the Shield and I have been going through to fight against the Authority."

They nodded again and I sighed, pulling up the video on my phone before laying it in front of them and pressing play. I watched their faces go from curiosity to shock and horror the same as mine had. The sound the groans and chairs ringing in my ear again as I hung my head.

"Oh my god." Trish said, covering her mouth as they watched Seth savagely attack his brothers.

The part where he handed the chair to Orton played and Lita looked over at me with pity in her eyes. "They got to him. It's what they do. They pick people apart until one of them caves and joins."

I nodded again, resting my face in my hairs to allow the sleeves of my top to soak up the tears. Their reactions confirmed that it was as bad as I thought. This wasn't just overdramatized in my head. This was real.

"I didn't see it happen." I said, wiping my eyes to look at them. "I was in medical getting my shoulder checked. He came and told me after and I told him I needed time to think. He said he did it for us. For our rise to superstardom so we could get married and start the family everyone's been talking about… it sounded like brainwashed bullshit, Red." I shook my head, breathing in through my stuffy nose.

My aunt places a hand on my forearm, brushing her thumb against it soothingly. I sighed and continued. "I couldn't stay there with him. I couldn't share a bed with a stranger. I grabbed my things and booked the first flight I could get. Am I wrong for this?" I asked the both of them, looking for validation. "Am I blowing this out of proportion?"

"God, no, babe." Trish shook her head taking my hand in hers. "What he did… that's some fucked up shit. Did you see any signs he was going to turn?"

"Holly's calling you." Lita interrupted, pushing my phone across the table towards me.

I hit decline and shook my head looking at them both again. "No. I had no idea. He's been having more meetings than usual and take phone calls in other rooms, but I was so caught up with my own issues that I didn't pay it any mind. He said it was his agent and I took his word for it. I mean why wouldn't I? Nothing had lead me to believe he would be talking to the Authority…"

Lita nodded in understanding. "What happens now?"

"That's why I'm here." I replied. "I have no idea. Is this something I can look past? He's asking me to turn my back on everything I've worked for - everything I believe in."

"We've all done stupid things to further our careers." Trish said. "You have to be the one to decide if it was worth it. I hated myself for what I did. Lita felt the same way."

Red nodded her confirmation. "I went through a dark period where I felt like I lost myself and who I was just to be a ploy in the story they wanted to portray. I regret that period every day of my life. You came in and took the company by storm. Everyone loved you because you were authentic and real and didn't mold yourself into what they wanted you to be. You fought for everything they took away from us. The question is, do you want to let that all go?"

"I've known you your whole life, baby." Trish ran her fingers through my hair. "The answer to that question is No."

They were right. I knew they were. I loved Seth more than I knew I was even capable of loving someone, but I couldn't let my love for a man cloud my judgement. Seth didn't just turn his back on the shield. He turned his back on me and he knew that. He knew how I felt about the Authority. I'd made my feelings clear when he asked me about making amends with Stephanie.

He knew.

And he went ahead and did it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Seth**_

It had been four days since I'd seen or talked to Haz. We'd never gone this long. When I got the call that she was coming home, a wave of relief washed over me. I'd respected her need for space and just like I'd thought, she was coming back to me. It was just a small hiccup that she'd have to come to terms with but we were back on track. It would be the two of us rising to the top just like it should've been all along.

The look on her face when she walked through the door told me a different story though. She didn't look happy. Not at all.

"Haz." I whispered, closing the distance to hug her. "God I've missed you."

She returned my hug, nestling her head in the crook of my neck like she always did, breathing me in like I did her. Yet this hug felt different. She pulled away and put her bag on the table as we walked into the kitchen. There was a brief moment of silence while she leaned against the counter, staring at the ground before she lifted her eyes to look at me and spoke.

"I saw the video." She said, her voice heavy. "I talked to Dean and I talked to Roman. I've thought about this over and over and I still can't wrap my mind around it. How could you Seth?"

Shit. She wasn't over it yet.

"Babe -"

"Don't." She stopped me. "Don't call me babe. Don't bullshit me further. Just tell me why."

I took a deep breath in. "It was time to part ways. I did what was best for me. Best for you."

"What was best for you was to turn on us? The only people that have had your back this whole time?" She countered.

My face scrunched in confusion and I shook my head furiously. "Haz - I didn't turn my back on you…"

"Yeah. You did, Seth. You knew how I felt about the Authority. I clarified it when you asked me if I considered a truce with Stephanie - which now it all makes sense now as to. why you'd ask me that - but you knew what it would mean when you took their side."

"Babe - Hazel. I did this for you and me. We weren't where we wanted to be in our careers. We've been talking about wanting a family … I did this for us to get there sooner." I defended.

She shook her head, not having any of it. "No. You did this for greed. I had you by my side. I knew that no matter how long our climb to the top took us, we would get there together and have it all. You turned your back on everything I stand for. On everything You, yourself, stood for. For what? Fame? Money? We did this for a hotdog and a handshake and we were the happiest we'd ever been just to get a chance to wrestle for a living. You turned your back on that."

"What are you saying?" I asked, unclear as to where this was getting us. Didn't she think this over already? Isn't that why she was away? This should be the part where we hug, kiss, and go back to the bedroom for some amazing makeup sex.

She crossed her arms over her chest, lowering her eyes to the ground again. "I can't change your mind about staying with the Authority? Making things right with the guys?"

"No." I answered firmly.

Her tear glazed eyes lifted and locked on mine. "Then we're done, Seth."

My heart sank into my stomach and I felt like all the wind was knocked out of me. Hearing those words come from the person I loved most in this world hurt more than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. I was hit with every emotion a person could feel at once but in the moment, anger seemed like the best to express.

"What do you mean we're done?" I said, standing up straighter.

Hazel didn't seem fazed or intimidated, simply picking up her bag from the counter and standing up. "It mean's we're done, Seth. Like I said, you turned your back on me. In the middle of a war you jumped ship on me. I can't trust you anymore Seth. I couldn't believe my eyes watching you bash your brothers with a chair before letting Randy do the same. I didn't want to believe that it was you, but it was. I've fought to hard to turn my back on everything like you did."

"So that's it?" I said, my voice getting louder. "You're going to throw our relationship away because of this?!"

"I wasn't the one to throw it away." She replied, drying her eyes. "I'll come back to get my stuff later."

"Hazel." I tried once more, eyes now welled with tears that mimicked hers. "Please -"

It was too late. The door shut behind her. She was gone.

 **...**

"So." Hunter said, coming into the locker room. "Seems pretty obvious Hazel wasn't on board."

I looked up at him, then back down to tie my shoe. "She left me."

He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, taking a seat next to me. "Just goes to show how much she loved you. What kind of woman leaves a man who's just looking out for them?"

He had a point. I was just doing what was best for us. She should've trusted my judgement. Followed me through this. But she didn't. I go to the gym and come back to find my mom collecting all of her things out of my place. She didn't even have the decency to do it herself. She just left.

"Tell me, Seth." Hunter started again. "You'll go through a lot of tough situations in life. Do you really want to be with a woman who'll abandon you the second things get hard?"

"No." I replied, trying to keep my anger at bay.

"I didn't think so. I know you're hurting, kid, but don't you worry I have the ultimate plan for you to get back at her."

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

The breakup couldn't have come at a worse time. Instead of focusing on my match, my thoughts had been preoccupied with Seth, with our moms, with moving my things back home and giving his stuff to Holly. It had been hard. Both of our families has become one and the breakup affected everyone.

That didn't help me tonight. I wasn't cleared yet. All the doctors advised against me going into the ring but I had no choice. My title was on the line and Stephanie had backed me into a corner with this. Injury or no injury, the match would go on.

"You sure you're alright for the match? It's been a hell of a week." Renee asked, standing against the locker room door.

I looked up at her, adjusting the tape around my wrist and talking a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"If the doctor's said you shouldn't go through with it…"

"I have to." I cut her off.

"Two minutes, Hazel." A production assistant popped in to inform me as Charlotte's entrance music played.

I looked at Renee and she smiled unsurely before giving me a hug. "Go kick some ass. You deserve it."

"Thanks babe." I smiled, as I walked out of the room towards the entrance curtains.

I waited for my cue before walking out to the thousands of screaming fans. As painful as it was, I raised both arms above my head to wave. Showing any sort of weakness wasn't an option. Charlotte was going to be after my shoulder the whole match, letting her know just how painful it was would be bad.

Throwing my hat out at the crowd, I jumped into the ring, hopping up on the ropes to wave around once more before meeting Charlotte and the referee in the center.

The bell rang and Charlotte immediately went for my hair. I dodged her attempt and countered with a kick to her face, temporarily stunning her enough to hit her with another kick to her stomach before jumping against the ropes into a backflip where I grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the ground.

 **Announcer** : Uh-oh. Looks like that hurt Hazel just as much as it hurt Charlotte. This may be her toughest challenge to date.

I grunted in pain as I landed but I threw myself on her for a count which she kicked out of at one, throwing me off. I stood as fast as I could, climbing into the third rope to come down on her with a corkscrew heel kick. I had to keep her down. The whole match would have to be fought with my legs, I knew that for a fact.

 **Announcer 2** : Oh! And there she goes using the ropes again! Charlotte's going to have to keep her grounded if she wants any chance at beating her. We know how dangerous she can be in the air.

 **Announcer** : There's a reason she's the longest reigning women's champion in WWE history, holding the title for an unheard of 460 days. Charlotte might be the daughter of a legend but Hazel has solidified her own legacy.

Charlotte kicked out of the count once more and I stood, climbing up the ropes again. I looked behind me to make sure the ref was out of the way before jumping off the top rope into a triple backflip to land on Charlotte on my back.

Except Charlotte wasn't there.

Nobody was there.

 **Announcer** : Oh my god, Seth Rollins betraying his own girlfriend by coming to the aid of Charlotte!

 **Announcer 2** : Nobody thought he could top last week but this is a whole new low, John.

I hit the mat hard and intense pain shot through my body. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. My eyes instantly welled with tears and I reached for my shoulder, screaming out in pain and agony.

"Hazel, are you alright?" The ref asked, kneeling beside me. "Hazel, you have to give me an answer."

 **Announcer** : Uh-oh. Neither of the women are getting up. Hazel clutching her shoulder, she's looking seriously injured.

I looked around unable to catch enough air for a full breath. Charlotte was still down but she was pulled towards the side. Then he caught my eye. Seth stood outside the ring, malicious smirk on his face. Had he done this? He had.

He waved at me and the distraction was just enough to miss Charlotte's boot coming down hard on my shoulder. I screamed out with everything in me. Something was broken. I could feel it. I looked at Seth, our eyes locking and I could see nothing but pure hate behind them. Again, I missed Charlotte jumping from the top rope onto me. I screamed again holding my shoulder tightly while trying to kick out but I couldn't. The ref counted to three and it was over.

I had lost.

 **Announcer** : And it's over John! The longest title reign in history has come to an end. All at the hands of Seth Rollins.

The man who said he loved me had cost me my title.

He jumped into the ring, standing above me to hold Charlotte's hand up in victory as she held the belt up above her head.

"That's what happens when you go against the man!" He yelled at me. "You did this to yourself!"

Then suddenly the both of them hurried off the ring and the sound of footsteps surrounded me as Dean and Roman jumped in. Roman immediately ran to me, his hands cupping my face as I cried from the pain.

"Tell me what hurts, babygirl. You don't look so good." He said trying to keep me from watching Seth gloat.

Dean screamed curses at Seth through the ropes before yelling at the medics to hurry their asses over to me. Two men rushed to the ring, asking me questions about where the pain was and if I could stand on my own.

"My shoulder. Something's broken. I can feel it. Something's wrong." I looked between Roman and Dean trying to see them through the tears. "How could he do this to me?"

"Haz," He knelt down next to me beside Roman. "You're going to be okay. I swear I'm going to make that asshole pay for this."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hazel**_

I sat in the fluorescent lit room of the orthopedic specialist's office. After a trip to the ER, an MRI, a CT scan and two visits to my doctor, I knew it wasn't going to be good news when they told me to see a specialists. My mom held my hand. I knew from her reddened cuticles that she was nervous. She always did have a habit of picking at them when she was nervous. We all were.

Everyone was waiting to hear the news. The company stayed in touch non-stop to figure out how long I'd be out. Red had come up to stay with me. Holly felt terrible and hadn't stopped calling, apologizing for her son and asking if I was okay. Mom had been at my house almost every day. The distractions were good for me. The minute I was left alone, my mind would wander to the events that had happened over the last two weeks. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Seth smiling as I lost. How could all the love I'd seen in him before be replaced with so much hate for me?

The doors opened and Laurie looked up, immediately sitting straighter as the Doctor entered the room.

"Ms. Decker. Mrs. Decker." He smiled, shaking our hands.

We shook his hand and he put my scans up on the backlit screen on his wall before taking a seat at his desk. With a heavy sigh, he looked at my mother then at me.

"As you're probably aware by now, your injury is quite extensive." He started. "From what we found, you have a broken clavicle, a broken scapula, a labrum tear and also a tear in your rotator cuff called a full-thickness tear or a complete tear. It's when all of the tendon are separated from the bone. With this type of tear, there is basically a hole in the tendon."

Mom cringed and squeezed my hand as she listened to him speak. I nodded my head, replaying all the warnings the medical team and my doctors had given me prior to the match.

"Surgery as soon as possible is a must. My team and I have looked at your scans and have put together a plan to get your range of motion as close to normal as possible but it's essential a full shoulder replacement."

"What does that mean?" Laurie asked. "Normal people's normal? Or her normal?"

"Normal people's normal." He answered her. "She won't ever have the strength or the range she did."

"How long's the recovery time? When can I get back in the ring?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

He took a deep breath in as pity swept across his face. "Recovery for all of this should take about a year. Rehab will be mandatory to rebuild strength. As for wrestling with it? It's out of the question. The risks are far greater than the rewards and you are far too young to spend the rest of your life dealing with those types of complications."

I leaned back in my seat, hanging my head in my hand to hide my face while my eyes welled up again. "So what you're telling me…" I said in a shaky breath. "Is that my career is basically over."

"Unfortunately yes." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I'll give you two a minute of privacy. When I come back we'll discuss the process and put you on the calendar."

My mom thanked him as he stepped out of the room then turned to wrap her arms around me. Her hand gently caressed my back as I cried on her shoulder, tears soaking through her shirt.

"Shh, baby. It'll be okay. It's okay. Let it all out." She whispered soothingly, and I did.

In less than two weeks, I lost it all. My best friend - my boyfriend, my title, and now my career. This was rock bottom. I had reached rock bottom. I had nothing. I was nothing.

All because I stood my ground. All because I stood up for what I believed in. How was this fair?

 **...**

It wasn't fair.

None of this was fair.

But life wasn't fair.

With or without that title belt, I was the definition of a fighter - a person would would overcome all odds to come out on top. It had taken me a couple of days to process what the doctors told me. It had taken me a couple of days to sulk and cry and feel sorry for myself. If it wasn't for Red, I still would've been lying in bed hating my life, but that was all over with now.

People overcame injuries like this all the time. They healed, they trained, they prospered. So would I.

I hated the fact that I would be out of action for upwards of a year, but the time away could be good for me. I would recovery. I would train. I would prepare myself mentally and physically. I would come back in the ring and take the company by storm until my title was back on my arm.

I'd let myself get carried away - in the drama - in the relationship - in the fame. I'd lost sight of how much I loved what I did. I needed to get back in the zone. They weren't going to know what hit them.

After prolonging my inevitable meeting with the talent manager and Stephanie McMahon, the time came for me to sit with them and tell them what the doctor's said. Stephanie was acting disgustingly nice now that things were going her way and it was like the last year of our feud had never happened. I signed the medical release forms and agreed to let WWE film a special on my surgery and recovery. Regarding the fans, we both agreed that I should make the announcement regarding my leave with Dean and Roman accompanying me to the ring.

She said it would be for my safety but I knew it was because everyone was dying to hear us address the Seth situation. The guys had held out from saying anything publicly but I knew they were dying to, especially after finding out the severity of my injury.

It was strange how close we'd all gotten. We cared and looked out for one another. It was no wonder Seth's betrayal caught everyone off guard.

"Ooh, I'm going to let this motherfucker have it." Dean seethed.

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he'd never been born." Roman added.

My intro music played and the crowd cheered as the three of us walked out to the ring with the guys holding the ropes open for me so I didn't have to bend to much with my sling. We were handed microphones and I stood in front of the center camera waiting for them to quiet down before speaking.

"Last week, on Monday Night Raw, you guys watched me get robbed of my title. Now, I was told to come out here to address the obvious. So I will say a few things about Seth Rollins, then I will forever close that chapter of my life. Seth Rollins is dead to me. He turned his back on his brothers. He turned his back on me. He turned his back on all that we were fighting for."

I looked back at Dean and Roman as the booing from the crowd filled the arena. As much as the crowd wanted to hear this, it was a lot harder to get it out than I thought it would be.

With a deep breath, I continued once they quieted down. "Seth Rollins is a sell out. A spineless, brainwashed, piece of shit. If he thinks he's the first one in our group the Authority talked to about joining them, then he's dumber than I thought. They came to all four of us. He was just the weakest link. For the promise a money, fame, championships, he sold his soul. Even after I pleaded with him to make things right and he said no, I still held out hope that he could be saved. Then as I lay in that ring last week with Charlotte holding me down for the count, I looked into his eyes of the man I loved and that man was not longer there. So the first, last, and only thing I have to say to him is that I hope it was worth it. I hope you get all you can from the Authority, because when they turn on you -and trust me they will - you'll be all alone, only then will you realize the extent of the damage you've done and by then it'll be too late."

I lowered my head thinking back to the moment in the ring and the look in his eyes that haunted me. Dean placed a hand on my back to comfort me before I proceeded.

"But Seth Rollins wasn't the reason I came to the ring tonight." The stadium quieted down. "What you also watched last week was me suffering the worst injury I've had to face to date. See, I had already dislocated my shoulder a few weeks prior but after Seth pulled Charlotte out of the way causing me to land on my back and the events that followed, I now have a broken collarbone, a broken shoulder blade, hole in the tendon on my rotator cuff, and a labrum tear."

A few gasps could be heard from the silent crowd and I continued. "The reason I came to the ring tonight was to announce that I will have to take a leave of absence from wrestling. I am going into surgery tomorrow morning and doctors are estimating that recovery will take upwards of a year. As if that wasn't devastating enough, they also said that there's a huge probability that I'll never be able to wrestle again."

The crowd booed and I could hear a few no's coming from them but I nodded, taking a look at all the signs with my name on them and fans wearing my merchandise. A few people even had tears in their eyes.

"When they told me that, I cried. I felt like that was my rock bottom and I had officially lost everything. You see what I try to do here week after week is show people that you have to fight for what you stand for. For what you believe in. I cried because I felt like my fight was over and it was all for nothing."

My face broke out into a determined smile and I turned around to take a look at everyone again. "But then I remembered that I have always been the type to take the word never with a grain of salt. Regardless of what the doctors say, I am making a promise to you right here right now that I will be coming back and when I do, this company won't even know what hit them.

The crowd cheered and Roman and Dean clapped along with them, hyping them up.

"I promise that I will be better than ever. I promise that I will stop at nothing until my title is back on my arm. I promise that when I return, you guys are in for one hell of a show because I will stop at nothing to dismantle the Authority like they dismantled my life!"

The building vibrated from the crowds cheers and Roman stepped in raising my good arm above my head letting me have my moment.

I waved at everyone as the support brought me to tears. With a smile, I hugged Roman then Dean before putting the mic up to my lips one last time. "With that said, I want to thank each and every one of you here tonight and all of you watching from home. I love you all and whatever you do, always keep fighting."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

I watched from the monitor as Hazel took her leave from the ring, I could hear the crowd from the break room all the way in the back of the building. She always knew how to get a reaction from them. They loved her. Everyone loved her. It was just too bad they didn't see how big of a bitch she really was.

Just keep fighting. What bullshit. She didn't fight for our relationship. She's the one that walked out on me. Now she deserved everything coming to her.

"Now don't you worry. As much as we will miss Hazel, Roman and I will make sure her sacrifice wasn't for nothing. While she's working on recovering, we'll work on making Seth pay. See, history is full of people like you Seth." Dean's voice came through. "Everyone in this building knows someone like you Seth. The kind of guy that would stab the only people that cared about him in the back. A suck up. Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face - which I will - your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be here." he motioned to the side of his face. "by your ear. And I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty, stinking hair out by the roots and I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There'll be plenty of room where your teeth use to be. Seth Rollins, my brother, you are scum. And we are looking forward to what that scum has to say. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of the world, and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, then we're going to beat the hell out of you."

I'd like to see him try.

Roman took the mic next. While Dean looked angry and deranged, Roman looked hurt. "Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the earth. There's things you don't do in life - you don't tug on superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers or your girl in the back. But you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton, he runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy, you're going to be the ass of this company. And when I'm done with you. I'm coming for you Triple H. The king of kings. We're going to have our own game of thrones. Believe that."

"You know," Triple H said, walking into the room with Stephanie. "I don't understand what all this talk about being brothers is. You guys were business partners. It benefited you to work together. Now that's over with. It wasn't beneficial anymore so you moved on."

"To me it sounds like they're jealous. " Stephanie added. "That's the sound of jealousy. They wish it was them in your shoes. You didn't sell did the smart thing and bought in. You saw that it was getting going anywhere else and they're just upset they didn't think of it first."

"Yeah. Is Hazel going to be okay?" I hadn't expected the question to come out but it did.

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, her face was comforting with a smile. "We won't know until she starts rehab. Don't you worry, she's a tough girl. She'll be fine no matter what happens. Besides, she was warned against going through with the match. It's her own fault. Tonight, you'll do a public interview in the ring and put all of this behind you. It's time to focus on Seth Rollins. We'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah. It is time to focus on me." I nodded in agreement. "It is."

 **...**

"You sold out!" the crowd chanted repeatedly as I walked up to the ring.

"Seth, welcome." The interviewer started, shaking my hand before we sat down. "There's been a lot of talk this past week about-"

"Michael, let me- let me stop you before you get started because I don't -" I stopped, interrupted by the crowd loudly booing. "Look I don't get it. I don't understand what all the controversy you're talking about is all about. I mean are we just talking about what I did to Hazel. It's unfortunate that she got injured but it's part of the job. Besides, she was warned against going through with the match because it could injure her further. Or are we talking about what I did with the Shield? Because I was just doing what was best for business. What was best for MY business. The Shield, Michael, the greatest faction in the WWE, created by me. You don't think I have the right to destroy my own creation?"

Michael shrugged but the crowd shouted no. They didn't know what they were talking about. They were just a bunch of idiots who only saw a fraction of what actually went on. I had every right to do what I did.

"It takes an architect, a mastermind, to put together a faction like the Shield. You think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic. Given a week to his own devices, he's face down in a ditch. And Roman Reigns, the golden boy. You'll never see anger or fury in a man like you see in Roman Reigns. But without someone to harness that and control it, he's worthless. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are nothing without me. They owe me every ounce of success they have ever achieved."

"Seth." Michael cut in. "Many people will argue that the Shield was about three individuals who came together to make one awesome team. Not just one man."

"You know, I guess we'll find out when the remnants of the Shield have their last hurrah out here tonight against the Wyatt family. But let me ask you something, Michael. Why is this such a surprise? I took the Shield all the way to the to. As high as we could go. We beat everybody, alright. We conquered the world, Michael. At payback, we beat Evolution in a clean sweep and from every experience in life, you should learn something. You want to know what I learned from Evolution? I learned that to be a success in this business, you have to evolve. You have to adapt."

"You sold out! You sold out! You sold out!" The crowd chanted again and I stood to address them.

"No, no, no. I bought in. I bought into the evolution of Seth Rollins. And another thing. Another thing that you won't admit." I said, pointing at Michael then at the crowd. "that none of you will admit! It took a lot of guts to do what I did! And everybody fixated on the fact that I stabbed by _brothers_ in the back and that I betrayed my girlfriend. Maybe to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose we were brothers, but to me we were just business partners, and I severed a business relationship. And if my girlfriend ever really cared for me, she would've taken my side in all of this instead of standing with them."

I took a breath, getting angrier and angrier of their obnoxious booing.

"You know, every night for two years, I came out her and I put my fist out and said 'Believe in the Shield.' and every night, what I meant was what I'm going to tell you right now - is that you" I pointed to Michael, my voice getting louder. "And everybody else, better start believing in Seth Rollins."

I gathered myself and took a seat again. Michael took an unsteady breath in and looked at his cue cards as I say back down.

"Now that you've had a chance to address the crowd, is there anything you'd like to say to Hazel or your ex-business partners?"

There were a lot of things I wanted to say to Hazel. I could think of a million things to say in my head. I wanted to know if she was okay. How nervous she was. I wanted to hear the sound of her voice on my phone while she face timed me back when we were first being started. I wanted to lay with her and talk about our future like we had been just a little while ago. But she ruined all that.

"No." I replied, then I remembered what Dean said about making me pay for what I did to get like it was any of his business to defend my girlfriend. " Oh, wait wait wait, I heard earlier tonight, I was watching, Dean Ambrose said that he was going to let me say my piece and then they were going to come out here and kick the hell out of me. Well, I said my piece."

I stood again, taking the chair and throwing it out of the ring and shoving the microphone back into Michael's hand. With my arms out I took a look around the entrances of the arena for any sign of them.

Without intro music or any gimmicks, Roman and Dean walked down to the ring. I threw off my jacket and waited for them but as soon as they entered the ring, the lights went off and the Wyatts intro played on the screen. I was yanked out of the ring and when the lights came on, two of the Wyatt brother's were in the ring face to face with Dean and Roman.

I knew the authority had my back.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Seth**_

I left the arena that night to the dirtiest looks I've ever encountered throughout my entire career. It was bad two weeks ago when I left the Shield. It was worse when I cost Hazel the title. Now it was on a whole new level. The booing of the crowd still echoed in my ears but the silence from my peers was more than deafening. Hunter warned me about the hate I would get. He said once I became champion they'd have no choice but to accept me. All of this would blow over and I would be people's champ. For now I just had to bare it.

The sound of Arizona crickets filled my hotel room as I laid awake in bed. A streetlight lit my room and I stared at the shadows it cast on the ceiling. It was hot, but the heat wasn't keeping what kept me up. It was the guilt eating me alive.

I'd gone through every form of social media only to end up scrolling through my camera roll. Her blue eyes looked back at me with each and every swipe. There were pictures of us at the gym. Pictures of us during our European tour. Pictures of us kissing. Of us playing around. Of us lounging on the couch. Pictures of her and Kevin. I'd spent such a large part of my life with this person.

The last picture pulled at my heart. It was the picture of a diamond ring I was looking at for her. I'd sent it to my mom to get her opinion on it. I texted her the picture and went to the gym only to find my phone buzzing repeatedly with phone calls and text messages until I answered. It was the happiest I'd ever seen my mom.

I'd gotten the opposite reaction from her last week. When she saw what I did to Hazel, I'm not to proud to admit that she ripped me a new one. Last time my mom had yelled at me the way, I was seven and disappeared to a friend's house without letting her know. The police were called. The whole neighborhood was on alert. When I came home her relief washed off quickly and was replaced with pure anger. I felt exactly like that seven year old again and this time, there was no easy fix.

Against my better judgement, I dialed Hazel's number. I hadn't spoken to her since last week but I felt the need to see how she was doing before she went into surgery. It wasn't an easy thing for anyone and knowing how much depended on it, she was probably lying awake trying to tame her anxiety.

After she left the building during RAW a camera man had gone around to record video messages from all of the Superstars wishing her a quick recovery and keeping her in their prayers. Hunter told me it would be beside the point to film one. He said it would show her that she still has a hold on me and she'd use it against me.

I believed it. She always did fight dirty.

I knew I shouldn't feel the way I was feeling. I should hate her for abandoning me, but the guilt inside was too much. I had caused her to get hurt. I was the reason she was getting surgery. I may have ended her career. She deserved to pay for turning on me, but nobody deserved a career ending injury.

I was living in misery. Everytime I closed my eyes, all I could see was her helplessness in the ring when it happened. The way she looked at me chilled me to my very core. It was like in that moment she was just as broken mentally as she was physically and I was the reason.

"Hello?" A voice came through the phone but it wasn't Hazel.

"Laurie." I sighed, checking to make sure I dialed the right number. "Is Hazel there?"

"Who's this?" She replied, "Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Oooh, you have some nerve calling her phone. Are you out of your fucking mind?" I could hear footsteps from her end of the line before it sounded like a door opened and closed.

"I know. I just -"

"You just nothing. You're lucky I'm the one that answered the call. How dare you even think you have any right to dial this number? Do you have any idea the severity of the damage you've caused? No. You don't - "

"Laurie, where is she?" I asked, cutting off her rant in a firmer voice. "I know she's due for surgery in a few hours."

"Listen here, sweetheart. Don't you dare use that tone with me. You may intimidate people in the ring, but you've fucked with my daughter in the worst way. You're lucky I have yet to see you in person cause I'd tear you limb from limb. Hazel finally got some sleep. I pray your mother never has to go through something like this with you. Lose this number, asshole."

The line clicked and I sighed, lowering the phone from my ear. I don't know what I expected from Laurie but that was it. I had no doubt she'd tear me apart if she saw me. I'd done my best to avoid her during all of this. It was probably for the best that she answered anyway. I probably would've stressed Hazel out more.

 **...**

"Hi." I said quietly so I could hear what was going on in the background.

It was around 7:15 in Phoenix and I'd laid awake all night. I hadn't gotten any sleep. Hazel was going into surgery at 9:30 in Birmingham. I'd found out from my dad that my mom was in Birmingham with Hazel. I'd just talked to her the day before and she hadn't mentioned a word about going with her.

"Seth?" Mom's voice came through the line. "What's going on?"

"I - uh - I was just calling to see what you were up to."

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she knew why I was calling. I'd barely spoken to her in the last week. Aside from the day she cussed me out, the rest of the time it was short conversations just to check in.

"I'm at the hospital." She replied. I knew she didn't want to give any more information but eventually did after a moment of silence. "They're doing the last minute prep before they take her in."

"How is she?"

"She's putting on a brave face. The camera crew played her a video of everyone sending their best, you know - the one you didn't take part in. That put a smile on her face for a little while, but other than that, it's been tough to get a read on her with all the cameramen around."

"Oh." I nodded recalling the fact that her surgery would be documented for the WWE network. "Who's there with her?"

"I am. Laurie is." She replied. "Her dad. Lita should be here by the time she's in recovery. The Hardy's are in town. Dean and Renee are coming tonight. Galina's here."

Damn. Everyone was showing up.

"How long is the surgery?"

"A few hours. Look I gotta go. They're taking her in." She said, then hung up the phone.

Putting the phone down, I sat up in the hotel bed. The right side, where she usually slept, still neatly tucked in place. I had the urge to fly out there but I knew she wouldn't want to see me. After all, I was dead to her.

It was for the best that way. I couldn't start a solo career being held down. I needed to soar. I needed to get to the gym and get my head in the game. Next Monday, all of this would be in the past and I would have my moment.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

The familiar coarseness of a calloused hand brushed against my cheek. I smiled at the feel and leaned into it, reveling in the comfort it was meant to provide. Disappointment hit once I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't who I'd hoped.

Mom sat beside my hospital bed in the recovery unit with Holly. Jeff stood next to her. He offered a smile and brushed his hand back through my hair as gently as possible, waiting patiently for me to come too.

I raised my arm to rub my eyes only to feel a tug from the IV still hooked into me. "Hey." I managed to get out through a hoarse voice. "Is it done?"

"It's all done, baby." Mom replied, grabbing a cup of ice water from the table and putting the straw up to my lips.

I'd had to fast since the night before and couldn't even have water 4 hours before the surgery. This water tasted like liquid gold at this point.

Jeff laughed lightly at my rushed sips and mom put the cup down once I was done.

"Where's Seth?" I asked, slightly more refreshed but the drugs still in the process of wearing off.

Everyone looked at each other confused before Holly stepped forward with a soft smile. "He's not here sweetie."

Of course he wasn't here. It all came back to me and I sank back into the bed again, lowering my eyes to the sheets.

"Right." I replied. "How'd I do?"

"The doctor said he was going to be right with us." Jeff said, pointing towards the man standing at the nurses station reviewing some sheets. "We should be able to get you home soon."

 **...**

Home. it would be a couple of days until we were actually able to go home. For now we were staying in a house mom had rented in Birmingham until I was okay to fly. It didn't matter though. The first step towards getting back in the ring was done. A newly repaired arm with a pretty little scar to show for it. The morphine had started to wear off and the pain had become more prominent but I needed that to fuel the fire in me. I had to keep that burning all the way until I got my belt around my waist.

Yet still, no matter how bad my arm hurt, my heart hurt more. I looked around the room filled with friends and family and it still felt empty. The one person that should've been there was the person that did this to me.

My eyes met with Holly and she gave me a soft smile. Seth had her smile. The way her eyes crinkled. The way the corners of her curled and created two dimples. I'd never noticed how similar they were until the sight of him started to hurt.

My eyes became glazed and I stood, everyone stood as well to help me but I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need the bathroom. I'll be damned if I have to get help with that too." I joked.

They laughed and I waved them off to head towards the bathroom. Leaning against the door, I let the smile fall from my lips and let myself express some type of emotion. It was an amazing distraction having everyone here, but I still found myself thinking about the turn my life had just taken. Anytime one of them saw me feel sad they'd make a big display to get my mind off of it. I was grateful, but it was exhausting. Sometimes a person just needed time to feel.

I'd gone through a whirlwind of shit in the last month and I hadn't had time to just sit and figure out what I was actually feeling inside. I just needed a goddamn minute to find out how I could hold so much love and hate and misery inside of me all at the same time.

I rested my hand against the counter, lowering my head to take a deep breath before looking into the mirror. I could barely recognize the person I saw. Between the stress-lines, the dark circles and the unkempt two-tone hair - I was merely a shadow of myself.

A knock on the door broke me out of my trance and I ran the faucet to make it seem like I was washing my hand before opening it.

"Hey," I opened the door to see Holly. "I didn't know there was a line."

She smiled, shaking her head. "There wasn't, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." I smiled, nodding my head enthusiastically.

She saw right through me and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. "He's been calling y'know. All day. He hasn't stopped."

I lifted my eyes to meet hers but I didn't have anything to say. I mean, what was there to say? Thanks for the after thought? So what if he called? He's the one that did this.

"How are you doing, honey?" She asked, changing the subject.

"About as good as I'm going to get for a little while. It's going to be a hell of an adjustment not being on the road. Not training in the ring for a while. Constant rehab." I paused for a moment, lowering my head.

It was going to be an adjustment going to sleep alone. Not seeing his name pop up on my phone. Not singing with him to stupid songs on road trips. Not going for runs on Thursday mornings with Kevin. It was all an adjustment.


	16. Chapter 16

1 month later

 _ **Seth**_

Fucking Dean Ambrose. Fuck him. Fucking Lunatic. He'd interrupted my fucking match again! How the fuck was I going to become Heavyweight Champion if I couldn't get through a fucking match without that fucking Psycho attacking me. God why couldn't they just fucking fire him or something? Worthless peice of shit.

I just had to make sure he was occupied when I cashed in my money on the bank. Hunter would take care that. Fuck that guy.

I was fuming when I got backstage and into the locker rooms. I looked around for any sign of him before changing into my regular clothes. I'd save the shower for when I got back to the hotel. No way in hell I wanted to be naked when he lost it again.

The doors opened and I looked up to see Dolph come in. "Hey man, feel like grabbing a beer? I've had a hell of a match." I asked.

He gave me a side eye as he walked past me to his own cubby and scoffed. "Go fuck yourself, Rollins."

Yup. Just about what I expected. Before I got a chance to respond, he'd grabbed whatever he needed and walked back out. Whatever. I didn't need him. I didn't need any of them.

 **...**

 _ **Hazel**_

I lifted my arm as far as I could before grunting in pain and lowering it again. Physical therapy had been grueling these first few days and we hadn't even started any strength training.

The trainer patted my back, telling me to breathe before lifting it back up again. I let out a deep breath and breathed back in slowly as I raised my arm. The pulling of my muscles hurt like a bitch, especially since my arm had been practically immobile since I'd hurt it.

The TV in the background was on ESPN and who do I happen to see? None other than the man who'd caused me this pain to begin with.

I listened as he acted cordial with the interviewer. He'd developed this cocky attitude since I last saw him. It was like he was some how entitled to win the championship even though he'd done nothing to earn it.

What a prick.

* * *

3 months later

 _ **Seth**_

After 3 weeks of nonstop shows and press, I was finally home for a few days. The place seemed emptier than I remembered it being. Mom came over to cook for me and brought Kevin over. That seemed to fill the house a bit.

Once I got a chance to sit down, I flipped through the channels and landed on a familiar face on the WWE network. They were playing Hazel's career highlights before covering the cause of her injury and her surgery. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach again. One that I'd forgotten about in all of the media frenzy.

I winced at the screen, watching the slow motion of her impact on the mat. The pain on her face was like a stab in the heart before it was made worse by Charlotte stomping on it. They'd even captured the look she gave me as Charlotte jumped on her from the top rope for the pin. Goddamn that look. It'd been months and I still hadn't gotten a single night's sleep without seeing it.

She seemed so small and vulnerable in the hospital gown as they wheeled her in for surgery. I watched as they cut her open. I watched the steel plates they used to fix her. I watched as they inserted each and every screw. I watched in the aftermath of my need for vengeance.

The screen cut to her sort of coming to and the surgeon coming to let her know the surgery went well. Mom, who'd gone silent while watching the footage with me, finally spoke up.

"She asked for you, y'know." She said, while continuing to chop something. "They weren't allowed to film the part where she woke up. Laurie, one of the Hardy boys, and I were there. She was still doped up and just for a moment she asked where you were before catching herself."

I didn't respond. What does one even say to that? I knew I should've been there but I also knew I wasn't wanted there. I'd caused that. I'd put her through all that. I'd already gotten a death threat from Laurie and I didn't want to find out what would happen in one of the Hardy's got ahold of me.

Still, I couldn't take my eyes off the screen as she put on a smile and a brave face, promising that she'd come back and take the whole industry by storm as soon as she could.

 **...**

 _ **Hazel**_

"You can't keep focusing on him." I said, taking another sip of my beer as I sat at the crowded bar next to Dean.

After getting curbstomped by Seth through cinderblocks, he'd been injured enough to keep him out of the ring for a little while. I'd watched the match. Seth was losing himself more and more but every so I caught a glimpse of the man he used to be. I could see it in his eyes that he felt like shit after doing it but he continued on away. The fucking sell-out.

I'd caught myself getting more and more bitter towards him the more I watched the charade but Dean was only hurting himself going after him repeatedly like he had been. Roman had remained relatively quiet, facing him in the ring but Dean had taken the betrayal far more personal.

"Not till I break every bone in that fucker's body." Dean returned, staring intensely at the glass of whiskey in his hands.

I nodded in understanding. I had those same feelings of anger towards him, even more so with my time out of the ring but he wasn't worth it. Not by any means.

"How long are you out for?"

"Least a month. They don't want me fucking with my concussion." He replied. "How you holding up with the arm?"

A month. I knew how much hell that first month was. The rest of it seemed like a never ending purgatory. I gave a small shrug, pulling the neckline of my t-shirt out to show the large scar that ran across my collarbone and over my shoulder. Dean winced and downed his shot.

"It's getting better, but slower than I thought. There's days when lose hope all together and feel like just writing a book about my experience like all the rest of the retiree's and calling it a day."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "That ain't you."

"Yeah." I pursed my lips taking another sip. "I wish it was though. It'd be the easy way out forsure."

* * *

6 months later

 _ **Seth**_

With the first snowfall of the season, I sat at the rooftop bar, nursing a beer overlooking the water. It was the same bar I'd sat in earlier this year, talking about my future with the woman I loved. Marriage. Kids. Life. It was all so close within reach now it wasn't even in the distance.

The bar had since been enclosed with glass to shelter it from the cold and the scene was just as crowded as it had been the last time, but I could still see the table her and I had been sitting at. It was now occupied by two other lovebirds and I couldn't rip my eyes away from watching them share jokes and laugh. The guy would run his fingers through her hair and pull her close for a kiss. The girl would blush and look at him like he was the greatest thing on this planet.

She used to look at me like that. It was the best feeling in the world. Now just the thought of her brought more pain than it did happiness.

I hadn't seen her in months and I had started to think of her less and less but Christmas was right around the corner and this time I'd have to spend it without her. No decorations were hung the day after Thanksgiving. No cookie scented candles were lit the first day of December. No Christmas music played while dinner was being made. No matching pajamas would be worn. No secret presents would be bought and hidden around the house.

Nothing. Just a straggly tree I'd picked up on my way home for the airport with some bulbs on it it'd found in the basement.

I'd never wanted to be home less than I did this month.

"Goddamn, for an overpriced place they can't clean the pisser every now and then?" Marek complained, breaking my focus on the couple.

"You ever thought of opening your own gym?" I asked blankly turning my attention towards him.

"What?" He said, turning his head to face me.

"We should open a wrestling academy. Think about it. I could coach on my off time. Since you're no longer wrestling pro - you can run it full time. We can get two other people to train as well."

He thought the idea over for a moment, at first looking at me like I was crazy but then he nodded his agreement. "That doesn't sound half bad. With our experience combined it would be well worth it."

"We could provide lodging too. I'll buy a place and fix it up so people can travel from wherever and have a place to stay."

"Dude. I'm in."

I'd never forgotten how touched Hazel was the day she met a fan who wanted to wrestle but couldn't find a place nearby. We'd talked for hours how it wasn't fair that kids were discouraged because of money and travel, especially with parents working full time. She'd come up with the idea of starting a school where we could house people and kids under 18 could do summer programs while on summer vacation from school.

If I never talked to her again, at least I'd be able to make one of her dreams come true.

 **...**

 _ **Hazel**_

I looked out the window as snowflakes hit and melting into teardrops on the glass. Christmas music played behind me as people laughed and danced. In an effort to keep up with festivities, I'd went ahead and thrown a Christmas party like I did every year. With the shit we'd been through, it was more necessary this year than any other.

I had invited Holly and her husband but I knew they couldn't come. The superstars were on Holiday break, that meant Seth would be home and spending the holiday with them. It was better that way. Nobody should be alone on Christmas.

I watched as Dean and Renee laughed and danced to the Christmas music. Roman and Galina were flirting like teenagers by the fire. My mom and dad kissed under mistletoe. Matt and Reby laughed with Jeff and Beth at the dinner table. Red and her boyfriend shared drinks in the kitchen. All of the kids were asleep in the guest bedroom and everyone got to relax.

The scene brought a smile to my face despite not having anyone of my own there. We've all had a hell of a year. They deserved to have a good time. If have mine when I got my title back.

* * *

9 months later

 _ **Seth**_

This was it. I wasn't here for Orton. Would I have loved to beat his ass? Sure. But when H told me to go out there and cash in, I listened.

It was Brock vs Roman and both men were down. I sprinted down to the ring and handed in the briefcase. The ring announcer stated that it was now a triple threat match and I kicked Roman out of the ring before curb stomping Lesnar.

This was it. This was fucking it!

I waited for him to get up to his knees and charged towards him again only this time he caught me over his shoulders and stood up.

Shit.

I tried to wiggle free but he had too good of a grip on me.

Until Roman speared him. I caught myself as I fell to the floor. Lesnar rolled out of the ring in pain and I took the opportunity to curb stomp Roman. This time wasting no time in holding him down for the count.

1.

2.

3.

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman, introducing the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Sethhh Rolllllinnns!

I did it! I fucking did it!

I took a moment to jump up and down as my hand was raised in victory, but as soon as I had the belt in my hands, I was out of there, running back up the ramp to the entrance before holding the belt up above my head to a mixture of applause and boos from the crowd.

 **...**

 _ **Hazel**_

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman, introducing the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Sethhh Rolllllinnns!

I sat in awh as we heard the announcement that Seth had won. I watched as he ran up the ring like a coward before listing the belt up over his head in celebration. It was a cheap win no matter how you looked at it.

Roman was robbed. This was set to be his match. He was doing so fucking good. He practically had it in the bag. Then Rollins comes out of nowhere and with only two curb stomps takes away the victory. I had no doubt this was Hunter's idea but Seth saw an opportunity and took it.

"Wow." Nia spoke.

The rest of us could only nod in agreement.

The phone rang as the show went to commercial Galina got up to answer it. Nia looked at me and shrugged. We knew it was Roman calling to vent. Galina was his safe space. She would've loved to be there with him but being 7 months pregnant, she had stayed home.

"How mad is he?" I asked, sitting up as she walked back in the room.

She shook her head, looking between us. "Furious. He's leaving now to come home."

I don't know what I would've done if that was me. Aside from finding him backstage and beating his ass. Shit. If I hadn't gotten injured, I would've done it for Roman. I'm sure Dean would once he got his hands on him. As far as I was concerned, Seth Rollins was absolute garbage.

* * *

12 months later

 _ **Seth**_

After getting off the plane, I did my best to keep a low profile as I walked through O'Hare International airport in Chicago. It was roughly 5:30 in the morning and I had one last interview in the morning before I could finally go home.

With a cup of coffee in hand I waited at baggage claim, texting my agent that I'd just gotten in. Once the machine started rotating, I put my phone in my pocket to look out for my bag. It took a little while for the bags to start rolling out and I let my eyes wander around at all the tired faces in the same boat as me.

Then I saw her across from me. Dressed in shorts and a tank top that was tied into a knot to expose her stomach. She had a baseball cap on her head but her two toned hair gave her away as it hung in effortless waves over her shoulder. It was her. This time it was unmistakable. My mind had played tricks on me before but this time I was sure it was her.

God she still looked so good. She didn't have any makeup on. Her baby blues still gleaming with sleep. Her skin still tan and flawless and her figure was just incredible.

Her eyes scanned the bags as they came out but she was talking on the phone and from the looks of it it wasn't good. I wanted to walk over there and talk to her. I wanted to give her a hug. I want to be wrapped in her scent. It'd been one year since I'd seen her in person. It'd been one year since I'd held her in my arms. It'd been one year full of things that had taken my mind off of her.

But one glance from across the airport and it all came rushing back to me.

I made the move to walk over there but then I froze in place. I watched as another man approached her, handing her one of the coffee cups in his hands. I watched as she got up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips before continuing her call. I watched as he grabbed two of the suitcases from the belt and the two walked towards the exit.

My stomach sank and I felt like my knees would give out at any minute if I didn't hold onto something.

 **...**

 _ **Hazel**_

"I just don't understand." I sighed once again over the phone. "You said I'd be all fixed up in one years time. It's been one year."

"No." Dr. Douglas replied. "I said recovery could take up to a year but even then you wouldn't have the range of motion that you used to."

"Dr. Douglas, I've been doing therapy twice a day 5 days a week for 12 months. Come on, how -"

"Look." He stopped me. "I said getting back in the ring was out of the question but you've insisted and I promised I'd get you there. It'll take more time and until I feel like your body can handle the impact, I can't in good conscious clear you. What I can do is let you start practicing in the ring again and build up your strength in that way. I'm sorry. Now I'll see you in a couple of weeks for a follow up. Until then, keep up with the therapy."

I hung up and sighed again. I had counted out the days to the dot for when I could get back to work. To be told it wasn't going to happen anytime soon was devastating.

"You alright, babe?" Corey asked, placing a hand on my thigh.

I shook my head, placing my hand over his and lacing our fingers together as he drove us to my place.

I wasn't okay. Not in the least bit. The only good thing about that call was hearing that I could start doing light practice in the ring. Whatever the hell light practice meant.

"Hey," he gave my hand a squeeze, smiling softly as his big brown eyes looked into mine. "Rome wasn't built in a day babe. Your body took quite a hit. Literally. It's going to take some time to get it back to the ass-kicking machine it used to be."

"I'm blaming you for this. It was your job to get me there." I playfully shoved him before leaning in to kiss him again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hazel**_

It had officially been two years since my injury.

Two motherfucking years since I'd been in a WWE Ring.

Training yes. Meetings yes. Busting my ass yes. But I'd been missing in action from actual wrestling. Welp. All of that was about to change.

In less than two weeks Dr. Douglas said I would be cleared to perform again and I was going to run with it. I'd kept up with what happened. The network was making major changes to the programming. Smackdown was now going to be live on Tuesday nights as opposed to filmed on Tuesdays and played on Thursdays. There would be a draft to divide the superstars between Raw and Smackdown and each brand would have it's own championship titles. Stephanie would run Raw with Mick Foley and Shane would run Smackdown with Daniel Bryan. The only time the brands would mix was for the larger Pay-Per-View events, otherwise everyone would stick to their own respective brands.

This I knew because Shane McMahon had called me himself to discuss. He'd been the one to take care of the medical reports from my doctor and now we had a chance to sit down for lunch with Daniel to discuss the draft.

After placing our orders the three of us got straight to business.

Shane looked at Daniel then back at me. " The draft is scheduled for July 19th." He began. "If I know my sister, she won't even glance at the injured list even though the superstars are up for grabs. We would love for you to join us on Smackdown Live. She'll most likely go for Seth Rollins first but I want you as my first pick then Dean Ambrose."

Daniel nodded his agreement. ""We want you because of your authenticity. The fans love it. We love it. We'll let you handle yourself however you see fit. Even with your absence, you still being an enormous crowd presence. Not a single event has gone by without the crowd chanting for you. Especially when Seth or Charlotte come out."

I nodded my head, listening to the both of them. "And I'll have nothing to do with the Authority or Rollins?"

"I can't promise you that. You might run into each other backstage at pay per views or outside events but it won't be a regular occurrence. We have a different tour schedule. Stephanie won't have any say on how she wants you presented or anything like that." Shane answered.

"Alright. I'm in." I nodded. "I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face."

Shane laughed and Daniel did too as we shook hands.

"There is just one other thing." Shane added and I cocked a brow. "Creative came up with the idea of making you and Dean a thing."

"What kind of thing…?" I asked, letting go of his hand.

The two exchanged a look and Daniel spoke. "They were thinking portraying you as romantically involved…"

"No. No way. He's married to my best friend."

"Well, they're okay with that. I spoke with both." Shane replied. "But another option was making you two partners."

I shook my head again. "Guys, why are you trying to put Dean and I together anyway? We're both singles competitors. You know this. Dean's been solo for two years and I always have been."

Shane smirked, "Because it would piss off my sister and her little pet, Seth Rollins more than anything in the world."

"What if you two did a few tag team matches when called for and helped one another if you're in trouble like you used to." Daniel suggested.

I wasn't getting back at Seth Rollins in that petty ass way. I didn't want any part of that but Dean always had my back and working with him was always interesting.

"Throw in a match with Charlotte and we got a deal."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

"Yup. You'll sit in the front row so I can see your beautiful face when I become champion again." I smirked, running my fingers through Sarah's long black hair.

She smiled, a bit of a blush creeping along her cheeks as she leaned in to press her lips against mine. "I just hate that I have to wait until the end of the show to see you again."

"Just a couple of hours, then you get me to yourself for 3 whole days." I returned, kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and leaned down to press her lips along my jaw to my neck. "I can't wait." She whispered.

I bit the corner of my lip and looked down at her, a growl escaping my throat. "You're going to pay for that. I'll see you in a bit, we're about to start."

She kissed me once more before heading out towards the arena, giggling as I smacked her ass. I smirked, enjoying the view before I walked back to the viewing room where all the superstars were seated to see the results. It really was a toss up but I knew for a fact Stephanie wouldn't give me up for anything.

The show went live and Stephanie walked out first with Foley, then came Shane and Danieli with that stupid ass Yes chant. The rules were explained and the each said their piece before the first picks were up. Since Raw was the flagship brand, Stephanie and Foley went first.

"And with our first pick this evening, we would like to pick - Seth Rollins!" Stephanie announced.

We all clapped and I gave myself a mental high five. I knew I was to valuable to be going anywhere. They fucking needed me.

"Might I also add, Seth will be the WWE champion by the end of the night." She added after my highlights played on the screen.

"Congratulations." Shane laughed with a thumbs up. "You now have crossfit Jesus in the Raw stable. And now - for Smackdown live - our first pick -"

"Drumroll please!" Daniel Bryan got closer to the mic, he looked at Shane with a smirk and Shane tapped his fingers against the podium. "The Smackdown live's very first pick is the Longest reigning WWE Women's Champion, Hazel!"

 **Announcer:** What?! Holy Hell, I can't believe it!

 **Announcer 2** : Wow! What a surprise! Hazel was the last person anyone expected to see back!

Hazel's highlight reel played on the screen and it was like the wind had gotten knocked out of me. Hazel? Hazel was back? Why did nobody think to tell me that she was fucking back?! I'd been a year since I'd heard anything about her. No interviews. No shoots. Nothing. Not so much as a whisper from corporate. I thought she was out for good. We all did.

The entire arena vibrated with the cheers from the fans. Even the cups on the tables shook with their applause. They chanted her name rhythmically as her intro music took over the stadium.

Where was she? I eyed the room but she definitely wasn't in there with us. I never would've missed her. I looked out on the screen but she wasn't out there either.

"What?!" Stephanie yelled, flipping through her notes. "That's bull! She wasn't on the list!"

"Of course she was, little sis. She was cleared a few days ago. I sent you a memo. Guess you should've paid more attention." Shane rebutted.

"FINE!" Stephanie seethed.

The second round of picks started. Raw chose Charlotte. Shane and Daniel shared that same conniving smirk as before and Daniel drummed his fingers this time as Shane announced Dean Ambrose as their pick.

Wtf. I was going to be separated from Hazel but fucking Dean got to go with her?! This was fucking bullshit!

 **...**

The draft continued on with a few matches in between. The women's match was announced and what was meant to be a triple threat match, ended up being a fatal four way now that Hazel was announced.

Charlotte came out in a red Raw t-shirt with Dana Brook, who hadn't yet been drafted, following her. Sasha was introduced after, also in a red Raw t-shirt. The three women got situated in the ring when the whole stadium went dark before fireworks shot out from the entrance all the way down the ramp to the ring, lighting the way as Hazel's intro music played.

She walked to out through the curtain and there wasn't a person still sitting in the whole place. Her name was chanted. People applauded. Hazel Nicole Decker had made her entrance.

 **Announcer:** There she is John! The one true people's Champion. Hazel!

 **Announcer 2:** That she is Jerry. That's a fact. As you remember Hazel has been out for the better part of two years due to a severe shoulder injury but she's back now and looking better than ever!

She did look incredible, better than the last time I saw her at the airport. She was like a whole new person.

Her hair was red. Not Lita red. Not Becky Lynch red. Not Eva Marie red. A dark red that complimented the fire behind her blue eyes. She wore her attire of a small black leather bra, denim short shorts that barely cupped her ass, and knee high combat boots. She had a blue smackdown shirt tucked into her back pocket, hanging out loosely for everyone to see.

My heart raced with a forgotten feeling as she made her way to the ring. The impact she had couldn't be explained. It made the hairs on my arms stand up. Before all else she was a performer that I'd always admired. Seeing her at work again took my breath away.

The bell rang and the four were in a standoff Charlotte yelling something at Hazel that the microphone's couldn't pick up. The look in her eyes was one I recognized. It was focused and dangerous. She was in her element.

Charlotte charged at Hazel while Dana took on Sasha Banks. Hazel dodged and back-kicked her into the steel post. With Charlotte sinking to her knees, Hazel dropped kicked her head into the post again. She turned her attention towards Dana and Sasha. While on the other side of the ring, she did two back handsprings into a full split in the air, high enough to hit both women in the face.

 **Announcer:** There we go - it's clear to see that Hazel is definitely back with a vengeance and as promised, she's dominating the ring right from the start.

 **Announcer 2** : I gotta agree with you there Byron. We haven't seen a single person with her athletic ability in the ring since she left. Whoever bought tickets to tonight's show is definitely getting their money's worth with this kind of performance.

 **Announcer 3:** They certainly did. Hazel looks like she's out for blood and you tell who she's after.

With the two on their knees, she curb stomped one then the other. She could've easily gotten the win but it was clear who her target was when she kicked both women off the edges of the ring to focus on Charlotte. Charlotte had slide out of the ring to catch a breather but Hazel was out for blood. She climbed the ropes and did a backwards corkscrew 630 degree senton off of the top rope ring on Charlotte.

It was the move she'd been dying to add to her set when she taught me how to do the forward version. It was impressive as hell and it seemed to do the trick, especially from that hieght. She grabbed a lifeless Charlotte from the ground and tossed her back into the ring before climbing back up on the ropes and moonsaulting off to land on Charlotte before holding her down for the pin.

1.

2.

3.

Charlotte hadn't stood a chance. None of them had.

The ref held her hand up and the crowd went wild again. Then though this match wasn't for a title, the champ really was back and she was out for blood.

 **...**

I couldn't wrap my head around Hazel being back. I still hadn't seen her backstage but I couldn't spend anymore time thinking about her. It was time for my match with Dean for the WWE Championship. I walked down to the ring first. The crowd would usually be a mixture of cheers and boos but this time, there was no love for Seth Rollins, with boos filling the place. I looked out at everyone and they booed harder. Everyone but one person who sat in the front. Sarah. She cheered and yelled my name with pride. I gave her a wave but she was the furthest from my mind.

Dean's intro music played next and he walked out through the entrance with that stupid smirk on his face and the belt over his shoulder. He took a few steps forward and Hazel stepped out to stand beside him. She her eyes locked on mine and raised his arm as champ.

 **Announcer:** Woah! Talk about coming back with a vengeance - Hazel coming out with Dean Ambrose shows that she hasn't forgotten who screwed her over to begin with.

How could she? Since when? He was my best fucking friend. She was the love of my life. How the fuck could they? This was fucking low.

I was pissed. I could feel everything inside me start to boil at the sheer thought of the two of them together. Everyone cheered as they walked down the ramp and I couldn't contain my fury, immediately charging for Dean as soon as he stepped foot in the ring. They rang the bell and Hazel stepped out of the ring on the referee's orders.

 **Announcer 2:** Seth Rollins wasting no time going after Dean Ambrose!

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled out. "She was my fucking girl!"

"You motherfucker!" He yelled back as we went blow for blow. "You did this to yourself!"

I got up and stomped on him as he rolled along the edge of the ring to avoid my kicks. The ref separated us and I threw off my shirt before kicking him while he sat in the corner.

"Come on Dean!" Hazel yelled out, slamming her hands onto the mat. "Get up! Show him who the real fucking champ is!"

I couldn't say at it didn't hurt. All of this fucking hurt. At least this piece of shit was in the ring for me to let out my anger.

 **Announcer:** Seth Rollin's not letting up, Dean can't seem to get a swing in. That kind of anger could only come from a scorned man!

The ref pulled me away again and Dean slid out of the ring but I wasn't giving him a chance to catch himself. I followed him out, bashing my fists into him again and ripping his shirt off before slamming him into the steel stairs.

I reached for him again but Hazel stepped in front of him, arms spread out blocking me from getting to him. It was the first time we'd been face to face in years. She still smelled exactly as I remembered even with the sweat glistening against her tan skin.

 **Announcer:** Hazel running to Dean Ambrose's aid. Undoubtedly a familiar tactic Hazel would use to shield Rollins in the past. It can't be easy for him to see her now cover his former Shield partner.

 **Announcer 2:** Can't be easy for him at all but what an energy John - the former Power Couple of the WWE now turned enemies are coming face to face for the first time in years, you can practically feel the electricity that's still between them.

"Dean? You're with Dean?! How the fuck could you do this?!" I screamed out with everything in me trying to reach around her to get to dean.

She didn't say a word, just looked me in an evil smirk. That's when I saw it. The scar. My heart sank to my stomach as my eyes traced the large scar from the center of her collarbone along to the back of her shoulder. Fuck.

Suddenly Dean came out of nowhere and kicked me in the gut then threw me back in the ring. He seemed to have momentum but I body slammed him into the corner, kicking him down again.

"Let's go Ambrose!" Hazel screamed out again, getting the crowd amped up and cheering his name along with her. "Finish this reject power ranger!"

Reject power ranger? Was it the pants?

I held Dean down for a count but he kicked out. The two of us going toe to toe again with elbows and punches. I was going to fucking kill him. I wanted to rip him apart. He had my girl. He had my title. He was dead.

With a knee to the face, I knocked him out. The ref went to check on him and I climbed up to the top rope ready give him another knee to the head when a I got kicked in the side of the head by Hazel who had used the ref's distraction to her advantage.

Fuck. She used to do this for me. I should've seen it coming.

The kick knocked me down to the ground out of the ring. She got back in place before the ref could check on me and Dean suicide dived through the ropes to jump on top. My whole body hurt and I felt like it was going to implode. He grabbed my hair and threw me in the ring again but before he could pin me I stood up.

It was no use. He got me in a headlock and performed dirty deeds.

The next thing I remember is Dean and Hazel standing in the ring holding the belt over his head and their arms up in victory as the crowd chanted for them. Shane, Daniel, and the rest of the Smackdown roster rushed the ring, lifting the two of them over their shoulder in celebration.

 **Announcer:** Ladies and Gentleman - talk about one hell of a comeback, right here on Smackdown live!

I rolled off the ring, leaning against the barricade holding my neck as I watched them. Hazel hadn't spared me a second glance. She laughed at something Dean said. The smile never wavering from her face as she listened to their praise. She really was back.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hazel**_

I gave up on sleep after a couple of hours lying awake. I should've slept like a baby after what I had accomplished but I was still shaking with adrenaline. It felt good seeing the look on Seth's face when I came out with Dean. It felt good hearing him yell about Dean and I. It felt good kicking him upside the head and costing him the title like he'd cost me mine.

Everything had gone according to plan.

Yet it brought up old feelings. Feelings I'd thought I'd gotten over or at least locked away. I hadn't seen Seth in person in forever. I hadn't been that close to him. Just like the announcer said - I could still feel that spark between us.

But I didn't want to. I hated the bastard. I hated everything he stood for. I hated everything he'd done to me. I'd moved on.

I got up to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top before grabbing two of the nips from the mini fridge and walking outside for air. Sitting down on one of the benches, I leaned back taking a look at the stars in the sky, taking a sip from one of the bottles.

It was so unreal to finally be back. The feeling couldn't be compared to anything else. Even without the crowd expecting me, there was still signs with my name and everyone cheered. During my time off I thought for sure I would've been forgotten. Wrestling had it's die hard fans but there's new talent and new favorites changing at all times. It was hard to believe I still had a presence.

By the time the sun came up, I had finished both of the nips. If I was lucky I could get an hour of sleep before taking on a whirlwind of press like I used to. Going back on the road would be a huge adjustment but I was more than ready.

My thoughts betrayed me when I walked into the elevator. My mind wandered back to a few years ago when I was checking into the hotel after a late flight. Seth had gotten in from a workout. He was so disheveled and in the zone before noticing I was in there with him.

His eyes had lit up when they landed on me. It was the most excited I'd seen a person, especially at that time of night. With an adorable smile, he'd worn a sweat soaked tank top and black basketball shorts. His chest was still heaving from a run.

If he was anything like the man I used to know, he was probably lying awake right now after coming in from another workout. He always was a night owl like me.

Except he wasn't going to come into my bed. My bed was empty. He would be with his new girlfriend. I knew all about her. Holly told me the two had met when he was out with his knee injury. I don't know how serious they were but It had to be serious enough for Holly to bring her up.

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

I couldn't sleep so I did the only thing I could think to do. Workout. I showered once I got back and climbed into bed. Instinctively, Sarah turned towards me, curling into my side with her head laying on my shoulder. Still fast asleep she pressed a kiss on my chest.

All I could see was Hazel. I wanted answers. I knew exactly why she fucked up my match but I had other questions. Why hadn't I heard of her comeback? Did my mom know she was coming back? Why would she be with Dean? What about Renee? Were they fucking around when we were still together? Dean was always over protective of her. That bastard.

I was livid and yet I wasn't. Seeing Hazel again - being that close to her, no matter how angry we both were - I knew there was still something there. We both felt it. She had done what she had to but I knew regardless of how hard she tried to hide it, she felt it too.

Suddenly Sarah didn't feel right tucked into my arms anymore, especially not with the thought of Hazel tucked against Dean. Except she was probably still awake, losing herself in her own thoughts.

 **...**

The rest of the week dragged. Still looking for answers, I demanded them from Stephanie and Foley but they both assured me they had no idea that Shane had that planned. I believed her. If Stephanie knew she would've told me. She always looked out for me.

Either way, I had to get my head in the game. Tonight was Battleground and I was under a lot of pressure to win back the WWE championship for Raw. In 30 minutes, I'd be against both Dean and Roman for the title. That title had been on Raw for as long as the brand had existed. Losing it to Smackdown would be an outright insult.

The two hated me still so I knew they'd gang up but they were the least of my concerns. Because of her press schedule she wasn't going to be in a match tonight but she was set to valet Dean. I knew for a fact it would get the better of me like it did last time. It had always been impossible for me to ignore that woman and time hadn't changed that.

Especially not in D.C. Three years ago in this very city, I had one of the best days of my life with her. After coming in from nonstop press, we explored the city hand in hand, taking in everything it had to offer. The sights. The food. The weather. We talked about anything and everything. It was the day I knew for a fact I was head over heels in love with the wild hearted, rebellious little firecracker named Hazel.

The very next day, the Shield took her side in standing up to the Authority.

I finished strapping the laces of my boots and slipped on my knee pads before rinsing my head under the faucet to soak my hair. I could hear the woman's match get announced and it gave me a 20 minute warning so I stretched.

When I opened the door to leave the locker room, the familiar smell of perfume and coconut oil hit me. I turned my head to see Hazel. She looked like she had just gotten there, still dressed in a pair of jeans, a crop top and vans, but she was running out through the curtains.

Oh shit.

I jumped back into the locker room, looking at the monitor to see that the match was between Charlotte and Dana vs Sasha and Bayley. The crowd went wild and there was Hazel sprinting into the ring to spear Charlotte just as she had Bayley over her shoulders.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

I may not have gotten a match but I'd be damned if I left this arena today without getting my hands on Charlotte. The bell rung signifying disqualification from my interference but I hit her blow after blow wherever my fists could land. I had a bone to pick with her and since we were now on two different brands. I wouldn't get the chance again until Summerslam.

I felt myself get yanked off by Sasha and Dana but I threw them off of me.

"Get outta here! She's mine!" I screamed at them.

The two backed away with their hands up in surrender. They didn't want any of part of this. Smart. Sasha pulled Bayley out of the ring and the only people left were me, Charlotte and the ref trying to make me leave.

I turned back towards Charlotte and threw started stomping on her shoulder like she had done to me. While she tried to fight back at first it was useless. I was to angry. I was too quick. I'd worked my ass off for two fucking years so what happened last time would never happen again.

"You don't like how it feels, do you?!" I seethed, yelling loud enough so she could hear me over the crowd.

Three referees got in the ring to pull me away from her and she managed to drag herself in the corner holding her shoulder.

"Stop!" One of the refs yelled, holding his arms out so I couldn't get through him.

"She's had enough!" Another said.

"Come on, Hazel - don't do this!" The third warned.

I climbed the ropes diagonal from her to look at the crowd of cheering fans, raising my hands above my head. When I turned to look, I could see in her eyes she was in pain and revenge never tasted so sweet.

I wanted more.

I jumped from the ropes across the ring above the three referees to kick Charlotte with both feet. Her head went back into the steel post and knocked her out instantly. She fell over and I leaned in closer to her, brushing her hair away from her ear.

"Consider yourself lucky that you got drafted to Raw but just know, I will be at every pay-per-view. I will be at every training camp. I will be at every press event. Trust and believe that I will make your life a living hell just like I promised I would." I whispered.

With that, I pushed her head away from me and climbed out of the ring, leaving the refs to check on her.

 **...**

"Feel better?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his water as we waited at the entrance for his intro music.

By now I'd changed into my ring shorts, knee high combat boots, and a black wife beater that matched dean's, except that wardrobe had cut it so it stopped just under my boobs for sex appeal. Apparently this was to make us look more coupley like the Miz and Maryse. Yuck.

I ran my fingers through my straightened hair and shrugged my shoulders. "Somewhat." I replied. "It wasn't as fun without her putting up a fight."

He laughed, shaking his water and throwing his title over his shoulders as played his music. "Well hopefully some shots at Seth will makeup for it."

I nodded in agreement and we walked out to the ring again to applause. Roman and Seth were already waiting in the ring and a ref had to restrain Rollins while Dean and I entered, with Dean holding the belt over his head to show he was champ. I pointed at him and waved and arm up and down for the crowd to make some noise for him and they did. Then the bell rang and I stepped out, waiting for them to start.

The site itself hurt my heart. These three were once brothers. They backed each other through everything. Now they were in the ring fighting against one another.

Seth mockingly put his fist out with a laugh, looking between Roman and Dean. "Come on, for old time's sake?" He laughed again, stepping towards Dean.

Both men shook their head and Roman shoulder checked him, knocking him to the mat. Like a coward he rolled out of the ring looking up at Roman. Roman looked at Dean then at Seth before leaping through to ropes. Seth ran to try and get away from him but I ran around and shoved him against the ring.

He took the opportunity to jump in but Dean clotheslined him back over the ropes and Roman caught him, bashing his head into the ring, then into the barricade then back into the ring. Dean swung on him but Seth ducked only to be clotheslined by Roman back over the ropes. With Roman's back turned, Dean rolled him onto his back for a submission but he kicked out. The boys laughed with each other before going at it.

I could hear Seth groan as he jumped back into the ring trying to jump on Dean and Roman who were shoving each other back and forth. They separated and Seth misses, landing on his feet only to be clotheslined over the ropes again over my side.

I laughed and he stood in anger. "You find this funny?! How the fuck can you just stand there and watch this happen?"

I threw my head back laughing again. "Same way you watched me." I reminded. "Now back up."

"Or what? They can't help you now just like they couldn't then" He threatened.

I looked over at the ref who was focused on Roman holding Dean in a submission and threw my leg up to kick Seth. He caught my leg just below it hit his face.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you move." He said in a low tone holding my ankle, a smirk crossing his lips. "Or how flexible you are."

I smirked looking into his eyes and he smiled softening his grip. What he did forget was how limber I was. I bounced off my free leg, spinning to kick him with it. He fell back and I caught myself on my hands as I hit the ground.

Fuck him and his cocky ass attitude.

"I've learned a few new tricks since then, Rollins." I replied, kicking him once more in the ribs.

I looked over to see Dean and Roman had made their way into a corner giving the referee a view of Seth so I backed away. With Dean hunched in the corner, Roman was ready to attack but Seth gathered himself enough to jump on Roman and get him away from Dean. The action threw him back and Seth kicked him in the stomach repeatedly until he was in the other corner. Once Roman was down Seth screamed out with adrenaline, meeting my eyes.

Goddamn this man for being so fucking beautiful.

No.

Bad Hazel.

He grabbed Roman bringing him to his feet and he tried to throw him into the opposite corner but Roman stopped him, slinging them around so Seth hit the corner with his back. He charged for Seth but Seth got a leg up to kick him.

"Come on Dean. You gotta get in there." I said, pushing him away from the corner so he could get up to his feet. "This is your title, not theirs."

He nodded and got up in time to see Roman holding Dean over his shoulders. He ran towards them, jumping forward to kick Roman in the chest with both feet and knocking both men over. Seth rolled out of the ring again and Dean tried to get Roman for a pin but he kicked out. Dean got up and got Roman into the corner, throwing elbows to his face until Roman spinned them around and started spearing him against the turnbuckles.

Shit. I had nothing against Roman. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't do that to him.

Luckily I didn't have to. Dean managed to turn them around again and started to kick at Roman while he was backed into the corner.

Fuck! I forgot about Seth. Dean and Roman were amazing to watch in the ring. I'd let myself get distracted.

He came out of nowhere grabbing Dean by his shirt and throwing him off of Roman before lifting him up and dropping him back first into his knee. Dean yelled out in pain and I growled. Hadn't that motherfucker caused enough pain?

"This is for you!" He pointed at me before slingshoting Roman onto the ground. "You decided to chose the losing team! Look at your boys now, huh?"

My face scrunched in anger and I caught Roman from hitting the floor after Seth rolled him out.

"You okay?" I asked, resting him back against the ring.

He groaned a yes and I stood back up to see that Seth almost got Dean in a pin. Dean kicked out and Seth started punching him in the head. I had to do something to distract Seth. I didn't want to play anymore into this whole couples thing but it would definitely get under Seth's skin.

"Come on baby!" I slammed my hands into the mat, riling up Dean.

"This is who you cheer for?!" He screamed at me before lifting Dean up by the hair and throwing him into the corner.

He ran to the opposite corner to charge at Dean for a crossbody but I grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall on his face. He got up on his knees and turned to come towards me on the ropes but Roman came out of nowhere to kick him in the face.

I winced as Seth fell out of the ring and Roman grabbed him by his hair throwing him into the barricade. As much as I hated the man, the hurt look in his eyes was hurting me. Dean jumped up on the ropes and jumped with an elbow to both Roman and Seth knocking them down.

Seth and Dean ended up teaming up to take out Roman. They even performed a double powerbomb to put him through the announcer's table. I didn't like it but it was smart. The two went at it again until Roman came up to Superman Punch Dean and fight with Seth.

I pulled Dean out before either of them could get their hands on him. Resting him back against the ring, I held his head between my hands, slapping his cheek to get him to come to.

"Come on, come on." I said looking from him to Seth and Roman in the ring. "You gotta get up, Deano. You gotta get in there."

Seth got a pedigree on Roman and went for the pin but I jumped up to grab his leg, using all my weight to pull him off. The referee yelled at me and Seth got up walking towards me again, threatening me through the ropes. I smirked, watching as Roman speared him. Dean slid in right after the spear, grabbing Roman for a dirty deeds, taking him down for the count of three.

It was over. It was finally over.

I took a breath of relief jumping into the ring to hug Dean. "You did it!"

"Nah, nah, nah1" He laughed, lifting me up into his arms, spinning me around in a hug. "We did it. Thank you."

I laughed, nestling my head in his neck hugging him tighter before we were joined by Daniel and Shane who hugged us while the entire Smackdown Roster came down the ramp clapping and cheering. Stephanie and Mick hung their heads in disappointment as they watched us celebrate. Dean held the title over his head with tears filling his eyes as everyone applauded for him. He mouthed a thank you as he ran around the ring holding up his belt. Shane threw his arms around me again pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" He said patting my back.

I was lifted in the air by Dolph and Fandango and Dean was lifted up by the Usos. Everyone cheered and clapped, chanting mixtures of "Yes" and our names. In all the chaos, I found Seth. Stephanie was yelling at the referee while pulling Seth away up the ramp. As angry as he looked, I could see the pain behind his eyes as he watched me up there. I didn't like the way it made me feel. He had it coming. He deserved it.

Then why the fuck was my stomach in knots?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Seth**_

It was another sleepless night. The red numbers on the digital clock flashing 2:34 am. I had a couple of hours to kill before I had to catch a flight to Philadelphia for Monday Night Raw. Giving up on rest, I got out of bed to and threw on a pair of shorts and my sneakers to head towards the performance center at the arena.

D.C. was my favorite to work out in. The performance area was huge. It had a one large gym and 6 individual workout rooms, one of them having a wrestling ring in it.

The security let me in and I walked through the large open gym to go towards the back. The low humming of music filled the room and the song got louder and clearer the closer I got towards the individual rooms.

"And your heart is broken 'cause I walked away. Show me your scars and I won't walk away"

Was that…?

My heart started beating faster despite the slow rhythm of the song.

"And I know I promised that I couldn't stay, baby."

That was Beyonce.

"Every promise don't work out that way, no no no no no. Every promise don't work out that way."

Beyonce.

At the performance center.

At this time of night.

Was she…?

I followed the music to the last room, peeking through the glass paned doors. It was her.

I watched as she performed a gymnastics routine in the ring. Dressed in a black sports bra and spandex shorts, you could see every muscle in her body working together to perform. The routine itself matched the tempo of the slow song. She would land her aerials on beat and her leaps with the pick up in rhythm, almost as if she was a ballerina performing on stage.

There was something so mystifying about watching her in the ring. It was always one of my favorite things to do and yet I felt like I hadn't done it enough. Her entire being moved with a purposeful clarity as she jumped from the top rope, rotating twice before catching herself in a handstand. She spread her legs into a horizontal split then arched her back into a bridge, following by coming down in another split. Her training allowed her to maintain control. She was quick and agile or slow and steady. Her form was always perfect and she flowed with a grace that you couldn't miss. With each movement she made, it became more and more painfully obvious how much heart she put into her routine and how punishing it was for her.

I'd always asked why she chose slower songs when she was practicing her aerials. I could never forget how she explained it. She said when she was in the air, she felt weightless. She was powerful and powerless all at once. Everything moved in slow motion and hyper speed at the same time. In that split second, it was as if gravity didn't exist and her mind was clear of anything and everything else.

It was beautiful when she explained it, but I'd never understood it until I watched her tonight. She was vulnerable and it showed in her movements. Her jumps, the flips, the landings, weren't for the purpose of training or causing pain. They were for her to let out everything she'd been holding inside.

She grabbed what looked like a pack of ice from the mat and sat cross legged in the center, holding it to her shoulder. Sweat glistened off of her exposed skin. Her muscles flexed and released with her heavy breaths and the sound of music was replaced by the sound of her sniffling.

She was crying. I wasn't part of her life anymore to know why.

Maybe she was in pain. Maybe she was tired. Maybe she got in a fight with Dean.

I didn't know. All I wanted to do was go in there and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to hold her against me and tell her that everything would be okay. That no matter what it was she could handle it and I would be by her side.

I tugged at the handle to do just that but the door was locked.

I didn't believe in god. I didn't believe in destiny, but I did believe in signs. I wasn't meant to go in there. I wasn't meant to see this side of her anymore. I wasn't meant to feel this way anymore.

I could still feel the ache in my cheek from her kick earlier, but it was nothing compared to ache I felt seeing her like this.

 **...**

Monday Night Raw came to a close. At Summerslam I would be facing Finn Balor for the new Universal Championship title. I'd watched the little fucker pretty closely and he was good, there was no doubt about it, but if anyone deserved that title it was me. I don't know why I even had to fight for it. I'd never actually lose the WWE World Championship. I had to let it go due to my knee injury. It was bullshit but I'd play along. No matter how good Balor was, I was the man.

By Tuesday night, I was finally back in Davenport. I took Sarah out for dinner before we paid a visit to my mom's house. My step dad brought me a beer while Sarah had wine with my mom in the kitchen.

"When do you leave again?" He asked as I relaxed into the couch with Kevin jumping into my lap.

I pulled out my phone, taking a sip of my beer. "Looks like I don't have to fly out until Sunday night so I get to hang out for a few days."

"Okay good. I'm fixing the deck so I'll need some help."

"Why are you doing it yourself? Just hire someone." I replied.

He opened his mouth to reply to me before catching the time.

"Holly, Smackdown's on." He yelled back towards the kitchen before changing the channels.

My mom came back into the living room with Sarah following behind her. I knew she still maintained a relationship with Hazel, I don't think anything could break their bond, but I was just glad she had accepted Sarah as well.

The two took a seat on the other couch as the show started with Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon. Shane said that Smackdown is all about opportunity and that Smackdown was going to be getting it's own pay-per-view called Backlash. He brought up how Smackdown was now home to the one and only WWE Champion and they needed to find an opponent for Dean at SummerSlam.

I scoffed and everyone turned to look at me but nobody said a word.

Shane went on to introduce Dean and his music played as he walked out to a big crowd reaction but Hazel wasn't with him this time. He walked up on stage to say that he would fight anyone at anytime, challenging the rest of the roster to step up.

"Dean's doing good as a singles competitor." My stepdad said speaking up.

I shot him a look and shook my head. "Fuck him. If it wasn't for Hazel he would've lost that title by now."

"You could say the same about you and those little security minions you have." He retorted.

"Besides, if it wasn't for Hazel your career never would've taken off either so who are you to talk?" Mom said sharply, looking over at me.

I crossed my arms leaning back into the couch. Whatever.

"What Smackdown doesn't have is a Women's champion." Daniel Bryan's voice came through the TV. "With that being said, Shane and I are proud to unveil the all new SmackDown Women's Championship title."

"Can we please have Hazel come out to the ring?" Shane said into the mic and the fans went wild.

My blood boiled watching Dean clap for her as she walked out to her intro music. She stepped into the ring, waving at the crowd with a smile on her face before hugging the three men.

Dean threw his arm over her shoulder keeping her tucked into his side while Shane spoke with a smile. "Hazel, many people, including Daniel and myself feel that you were cheated out of your championship two years ago."

The crowd cheered their agreement and Shane continued. "Now that you're back, we want to give you the opportunity to once again become Champion. With Hazel being our number one draft pick, tonight we will have a Six Pack match between Nikki Bella, Natalya, Becky Lynch, Naomi, Alexis Bliss and Carmela. The winner will face Hazel at SummerSlam for the brand new championship title."

The crowd clapped again and so did my mom and stepdad.

"No no no no!" Natalya protested coming down the ramp to the ring. "Are you guys serious? Last week Hazel gets a welcome fit for a Queen now you're giving her a chance at the new Smackdown Women's title? The only woman that deserves to be champion is me, what don't you understand?"

"Woah woah woah." Daniel Bryan stopped her.

"Yeah! Show some goddamn respect." Dean yelled with a smirk.

Hazel and him laughed behind them with Hazel whispering something in his ear.

"Nataylia, if you wanted a chance at a woman's championship, you would've taken it from Charlotte before the draft. You've had plenty of opportunities and you let them slip through your fingers." Daniel reminded her.

"Those were not opportunities!" She screeched. "I'm wrestling Royalty around here and while Hazel was taking a two year vacation, I was busting my ass carrying the WWE Women's division!"

Hazel cleared her throat, taking the mic out of Dean's hands with an amused smirk. "You know, the old Hazel would've knocked your teeth out or even suggesting my absence was a vacation but lucky for you I was able to do a lot of soul searching and the new and improved Hazel is anything if now fair."

Natalya made a face and Hazel stepped closer to her.

"Now I know if I was in your shoes, I'd be pretty upset too so, Shane - Daniel, with your approval, how we do a elimination match for the title between me and the rest of the women, besides, the only person I want at Smackdown is Charlotte."

Both of their eyebrows flew up and they exchanged a look.

"I would say that's a little more fair." Natalya agreed. "That way, when I wipe the floor with you, to win that title, everyone will know once and for all who the Queen of Smackdown live will be."

The crowd booed and Hazel laughed, looking back at Dean who also laughed before she looked at Natalya again.

"Sweetheart, I'm not worried. If you were paying any kind of attention back then, you'll know that that'll never happen and I have no problem showing you first hand just what I'm capable of. You see, what I noticed is that you people are so focused on calling yourselves royalty. Queen this. Princess that. Blah blah blah." She stepped forward so their noses were practically touching. "Well that's dandy and all but in the ring, I am a (bleeeep) God."

Natalya scrunched her face in anger but you could see it in her face that she was intimidated. The crowd applauded and cheered out her name. Shane and Daniel stepped forward.

"Alright, alright. Is that what everyone wants to see?" Shane asked the crowd who proceeded to yell out their agreements. "Well then, it looks we'll have an all new Smackdown Live Women's Champion by the end of the night!"

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

"You ready to do this all over again?" Renee asked as I slipped on a pair of spandex booty shorts under my leather skirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror wearing my old attire again and I nodded. I was more than ready. This was long overdue. This was fucking owed to me.

"All of these bitches are lucky I was feeling generous enough to even give them the shot. You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to this."

"Uhm, yes I do." She laughed. "Everytime we came to stay with you we only saw you a total of 3 hours a day. You were at the gym like five times a day."

I laughed, taping down my bra top and nodding. "Whatever Renee you two were two busy having sex in my guest bed to even notice I was gone."

She shrugged her shoulders with a guilty smile. "Speaking of Dean, do you want him to come out to the ring with you?"

"Nah." I shook my head. "I got this."

She nodded, helping me tape the back. "Oh and by the way, I'm totally jealous that everyone loves you and Dean as a couple."

I shook my head. "They only love it because of what Seth did. Once I get into regular matches we won't be accompanying each other, we'll just assist as needed."

"Hazel. Two minute warning." The PA said after knocking on the door.

"Alright, wish me luck." I said, giving her a hug and walking out towards the curtain.

Dean caught up with me as I waited for my music and gave me a hug. "Bring it home, Champ."

"Oh I will." I smirked hugging him back and walking out on que.

The arena went dark with pyrotechnics going off to the beat of my song. The crowd all stood and clapped as I walked down the ramp. I waved and looked out at the sea of faces before setting my sights on the seven women in the ring and the title belt resting on the announcer's table. Each of them were incredible competitors on their own but that wasn't my problem. I was too focused. I too angry. I was to hungry to let this go.

The bell rang and we circled the ring each looking at the other to start. Becky made the first move with an exploder to Carmella. Naomi ran across the ring to hit Alexis with a clothesline, both falling over the ropes to the floor. I went at Nikki with a running dropkick to the face knocking her into the corner where I used the ropes to jump into a stomp on her stomach. Natalya grabbed me from the back into a roll for a one count. I kicked out and jumped up from a bridge with a kick to her face before getting up to my feet.

I grabbed her by the neck and springboarded off of the bottom rope into a backflip throwing myself over her shoulder to slam her head first onto the mat. Carmella tried to go in for a pin on her but I grabbed her by her hair throwing her face first into the turnbuckle. I was knocked into the corner on top of her by a crossbody from Naomi. Alexis tried to take advantage and roll me into a submission but I kicked out at two. I elbowed her in the face, throwing her off of me and she rolled away giving me a chance to back into a corner hoping up into the ropes to take a deep breath.

I had this. I had to get back control. I had to show them why I was the longest reigning WWE champion. I could fucking do this.

I looked at my surroundings. Alexis was on the ground with Becky on top of her. Nikki and Natalia were across from me with Nikki kicking Natalya in the corner. Carmella and Naomi were in the center trying to get the other on the ground.

Okay. Here goes nothing.

I jumped from the ropes into a summersault, grabbing both Carmella and Naomi by the neck and smashing them face first into the ground.

Two down.

Nikki came at me with a clothesline but I ducked and back kicked her with her own momentum for a hard hit into the steel pole.

Three down.

Becky had Alexis for a submission and I bounced myself off the ropes to hit both of them in a single curbstomp.

Five down.

Natalya charged at me with a clothesline followed by lifting me over her shoulders to excute a fireman's carry takeover.

Goddamn that shit hurt.

She through her body over mine for a count but I wrapped my legs around her neck, rolling her over so her shoulders were on the ground and held her for the count.

1...2...3…

The bell rang and I let go, my arm raised high over my head in victory.

I did it. I fucking did it.

Tears filled my eyes and Dean came out of nowhere lifting me up into a spinning hug holding me tightly while Shane's music started playing. Shane and Daniel came down the ramp clapping their hands along with the fans.

They came and shook my hand congratulating me before the ref handed me the title belt. The feel of the leather in my hands let me know all of this was real. That it wasn't just a dream.

I collapsed to my knees overcome with the emotion as I clutched the belt against my chest. Two years I waited for this chance again. Two years I worked my ass off for this. Two years I watched as others had a run at MY title. But now I was back and everything would fall in line.

Charlotte might have the Raw women's championship, but I'd take care of that too.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Seth**_

The smell of bacon wrapped around me, awakening my senses. Slowly, I sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes. With a grunt from the pain in my joints, I got up from the bed, following the sound of singing accompanied by the scent of breakfast into the kitchen.

I stopped, leaning against the doorframe to admire the sight I walked into. Sunlight beamed from the windows, landing on her skin, giving her an angel-like glow. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she danced around the kitchen island dressed in a white tank top and a pair of blue cotton shorts. R&B played from the speakers on her phone, using the tongs as a microphone she sang along, as her body moved rhythmically to the beat.

I cleared my throat, causing her to jump and turn, a playful laugh escaping her throat.

"You're up!" She smiled, her blue eyes glistening in the sunlight as she came around the counter to jump into my arms. "I made breakfast."

I caught her, lifting her up off the ground, her legs wrapping around my waist as she nestled her head into the crook of my neck. I did the same to her, taking in the scent of her soft skin. Perfume and coconut oil.

"Bacon, homefries, eggs, and smoked sausage. Your favorite." She smiled, pulling away from my neck to look down at me.

I could only smile, bringing my hand up to brush a piece of black and blonde hair behind her ear. "God, I love you, Haz"

"How much?" She asked, leaning her forehead against mine as she searched my eyes.

"With every fiber of my being." I replied.

She smiled, leaning down to press her lips against mine.

Then just like that, it was all over.

The sound of incessant beeping caused me to open my eyes.

There was no Hazel. There was no sunlight in the kitchen. There was no music.

I could still taste the peppermint on her lips. I could smell her perfume. I could feel the softness of her skin.

But it was just a dream. It was just me, alone, in a dark hotel. I didn't even have Sarah here to distract me.

I hated that dream. I hated it because I loved it. I loved how she looked at me. I loved how she danced in the kitchen. I loved those stupid shorts and tank that she wore the first time I realized I was falling for her.

I sighed, forcing myself out of bed to get ready for another red-eye flight to my next city. My bag was packed, a change of clothes sitting on top of the counter with my wallet.

Walking to the window, I pushed back the curtains to look at the full moon. Chances were, she was looking at it too. She never was much for getting a full night's sleep.

I was going to see her in a few hours. In just a short flight we'd be in the same city. We'd most likely be in the same hotel. We'd run into each other at the event. I'd have to answer questions about her. I'd have to see her with Dean.

I had no idea how the hell did I get conned into this?

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

"I hate these things." Dean pouted. "There's so many people, I never know how to stand or what to say. How come we don't have mediation meet and greets? Everyone can be silent and hold hands for 40 minutes."

"That's cause everyone would slaughter each other trying to grab your hand." I rolled my eyes. "Why is this city so goddamn windy no matter what time of year it is?" I sputtered out some of my hair from my mouth.

"You do this all the time, you let them put that sticky shit on your lips then complain when your hair's all over your face." Dean returned, rolling his eyes.

"Will you shut up? Lip gloss just looks the best in iphone pictures that we're going to have to be taking." I shoved him lightly as we were escorted into the building.

He laughed, knocking my championship belt off my shoulder.

"Don't get all diva on me, they took that word out of wrestling for a reason." He said, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked.

"Shut up." I shook my head adjusting my belt back over my shoulder. "You got your gum?"

"I do. I do." He nodded.

Good. It at least helped him maintain his anxiety.

Never had it occurred to me that I would be the closest with Dean out of all people especially given our start but this was it. He was my best friend. He had my back through everything and now that we were on the same team again, we'd become unstoppable. Just like we'd always been.

"Right in here." The escort said, opening the door to a lounge with a few other superstars.

We walked into see a few people already there expect the first person my eyes landed on were Seth. Even now my heart pounded at the sight of him, my stomach instantly filled with butterflies but I had to remind myself that my Seth was gone. I didn't know the man standing there anymore.

His eyes locked on mine and I could see every muscle in his body tense. Dean also tensed but he didn't move his arm from me. He was ready for a fight at any moment but we weren't here for that.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Stephanie broke the awkward stare-down stepping in my line of vision.

"That's a funny way to speak to the only two champions in the room, don't you think?" Dean smirked, instantly getting under her skin.

She hated the fact that Dean was champion. She hated that compared my popularity with the fans, nobody even considered Charlotte a champion for Raw. More than anything, she hated the fact that I was back.

"Knock knock," Someone said, opening the lounge doors. "We're starting photos in a couple of minutes if we can have you guys line up at the booths."

"Look at that, we were right on time." Dean laughed, popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

 _ooo_

After the Q & A portions were finished, Dean headed to the bathroom and I headed to the lounge to grab a bottle of water while I waited.

I missed these events. I got to connect with people one on one and listen to their stories. They would tell me how much I was missed and how I inspired them. Everything about it just gave me more and more motivation to go on. I had to keep doing what I was doing. People counted on me.

It was mentally exhausting skirting around questions about Seth but I had been preparing myself for that all week.

"Got a lot of balls coming in here alone." I said, looking up at Stephanie who just walked into the room.

"Bet it feels good to have one of those on you again." Stephanie said, walking up to me.

I looked at the belt wrapped around my waist before returning my eyes to her. "Got something you want to say to me Steph?"

"Oh I'm just here to give you a warning. It's best not to be so smug, it can all be ripped away from you just as easily as everything else was." She said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You must've lost a few brain cells over the last two years." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady. "You don't seem to remember that I still hold the longest title reign in history."

"That's right. How did that reign end again?" She said, folding her arms over her shoulders.

"Steph. I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I closed the distance between us so that we were practically nose to nose. "If you didn't intimidate me two years ago - you sure as hell don't now. These empty threats - they're tired shit. We both know what I'm willing to do to keep my title and I know better than to underestimate your mind games. So keep Rollins. He was the weakest link to begin with. But Dean and I? We'll be just fine representing the best of this company. And I'll do it just to see the pain in your face when you have to promote it using us."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

"Woah woah woah," I walked into the room to see Stephanie toe to toe with Hazel.

The shorter woman saying something that made Stephanie's whole body stiffen. Her face was red with steam practically coming off her head.

I put my arms between them, pushing them apart before holding Hazel's shoulder to keep her at bay. I don't think either woman realized I was even in the room. Their eyes were solely focused on each others.

Suddenly I was shoved, causing me to almost lose my balance as I caught myself on the counter.

"Get your hands off of her." Dean threatened, standing next to Hazel.

Instantly I was fuming. How fucking dare he? I'd had to put up with being next to them. I had to answer all these fucking questions about them. Now on top of everything else, this motherfucker thought he could tell ME what to do with Hazel? She was fucking mine!

"Don't you tell me what to do with her!" I growled as I raised my fist, about to charge him but Hazel stepped in front of him just like she would do in the ring.

"Enough." She said, her eyes meeting mine.

I could see the conflict in her eyes. There was still something there for me. I could fucking see it.

"Haz -" I opened my mouth to speak and in an instant she changed and there was nothing but hate.

Placing a hand on Dean's chest, she made him take a few steps back while Stephanie did the same to me.

"Like I said." She turned her head, looking at Steph again. "You already played your best hand - taking out our weakest link. I should be thanking you for that. But I'm just getting started. I told you already - I won't stop until the Authority is burned to the ground."

"What was that?" I asked Stephanie as soon as Hazel and Dean left the room. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "Let's go. You have a match to prepare for."


	21. Chapter 21

**o21**

 _ **Hazel**_

"You always have us running late." I groaned, checking my makeup in the car as Dean drove us to the arena.

"You're fucking with me, right? Me?" He pointed to himself, "I make us late? You take forever getting ready while I sit and wait for a good 40 minutes!"

"Yeah then you drive 20 miles an hour like a grandma!" I rebutted, turning up the volume on the murder mystery podcast we were listening too.

"I'd love to see you drive through this without knowing where anything is." He grunted.

My phone vibrated and I pulled up the email from WWE letting us know our spots for tonight. "You're scheduled for 6th. I'm 9th."

He nodded, grabbing a water to take a sip.

"You got this?" I asked, turning my attention towards him.

Due to the significance of both of our matches, we wouldn't be accompanying one another tonight. Dean had to defend his title against Ziggler and I was finally getting my match with Charlotte. We'd been paired together pretty often these last few weeks and though I didn't mind, we still had to show people that we were just as good separately.

"I ain't worried about Ziggler." He shook his head. "You nervous?"

"Nervous?" I raised a brow. "No. Anxious - yes. It's been a long time coming, y'know?"

"Believe me, I know." He chuckled, looking my way. "You just have to remember to keep a cool head."

"Oh yeah? This coming from a lunatic." I laughed.

"A lunatic who landed a title." He returned with a proud smirk. "Alright, we're here. Time to bang out these interviews and get ready. I'll stop by before your match."

After getting out of the car, we grabbed our suitcases.

"Later." I replied.

"Later."

We bumped fists and parted ways going into the separate locker rooms. I didn't feel the need to change before the interviews so I kept on my band tee and skinny jeans, before touching up my makeup.

"I bet creative's having a field day with the amount of time you've changed your hair." Lita said, walking into the locker room with Renee.

The two of them would be doing the pre show panel soon then she'd get a chance to watch my match and help me prep. That was the deal. I needed her to get me there mentally.

Neither of our titles were on the line. We were on different brands, we held that brands Women's title. What was on the line was revenge, respect, and one final fight to prove who was the best. I had no doubt in my mind that I could beat her - what I couldn't do was let my emotions get the best of me.

"Creative can suck my ass." I replied, smoothing a few fly-aways from the freshly dyed hair.

I'd gone back to pink. The same rose gold color I'd had with prior to all of this mess. It made me feel more whole this time around.

They both laughed and Lita fluffed her own hair in the mirror.

"Is Dean still getting ready?" Renee asked, fixing her lipstick.

"Should be. If he's not already upstairs."

It'd been tough for her too. Since they were pushing this whole narrative that Dean and I were together, he couldn't be seen arriving or leaving anywhere with Renee.

"Alright." I stood, looking between them. "I got an hour of interviews, then I can hit the gym for 30 then 10 minutes for a bite, then it's show time."

"Go kick some press ass kid." Lita replied.

I gave them both a hug before walking out of the room to go up to the press floor. The tables were currently full with a few other superstars so I waited for my que all the while going over my workouts in my head. I didn't have a lot of time and between the nonstop travel this past week, I'd been slacking in the exercise portions of my day. Still, 30 minutes was enough to get in the most important stuff.

The smell of a familiar cologne surrounded me and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Hey -"

The gravelly voice sent shivers down my spine.

Turning around, I came face to face with Seth. Our outfits mirrored each-other's like they always had.

I didn't respond. I couldn't think of a response even if I wanted to.

He cleared his throat, clearly stuck as well. "Come on - you're not even going to talk to me?"

I still remained quiet. I couldn't think of anything to say. I'd thought of a moment where I'd run into him and we could get everything off our chests but I didn't expect that moment to be now.

"Don't -" He started to say, before stopping himself. "Haz - it might not mean much anymore, if at all, but I do want to say I'm sorry."

The words caught me off guard and it was almost as if my brain malfunctioned. I froze as I looked up at him. I couldn't tell if he meant it or if this was just another mindgame.

"I am. For all of this. I know you want nothing to do with me anymore, I get that. But I at least want to wish you good luck tonight."

* * *

 _ **Seth**_

"So?" Stephanie asked as she and Hunter approached me. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did." I replied, wrapping my wrists.

"And?" She pushed on.

With a sigh I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it just made her mad. She just walked away."

She smirked, taking a look at Hunter before looking at me again.

"All you could do was try, honey." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If she doesn't want to forgive, she won't. At least you can say you tried. That's more than she's done to fix this."

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting down to strap my laces. "So Ambrose retained?"

"All you need to focus on is your own match with Finn. We're counting on you kid." Hunter replied, patting me on the back before the two of them walked out.

He was right, I had to get my head in the game. This title was rightfully mine. No way I'd let this newcomer take it.

 **ooo**

That match would go down in history as one of the greatest matches of all time. Unfortunately, I was on the losing end. Even with his arm hanging from his body, he beat me.

Had I really gotten that bad?

I knew he wasn't better than me.

So how the fuck could I lose?

Walking into the locker room, I hung my head as I was approached by Hunter and Stephanie. Both of them looked like disappointed parents but no one was more let down in me than I was.

"What was that?" Triple H asked, hands on his hips as he looked down at me.

"I don't know." I returned, washing my face in the sink. "I was off my game."

"You've been off your game for some time now. This is your 3rd championship match and you've lost again." He said said firmly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Stephanie's phone rang. Both Hunter and I hung back silently as we heard the faint voice coming through the phone mention an injury. After hanging up, she looked between the two of us.

"Finn is injured. Medic is looking at him now but it looks like he'll need surgery. He'll have to relinquish the title on Raw tomorrow." She said.

Hunter gave her a look. I couldn't read it but the two of them had an entire conversation without saying a word.

"You'll get one more chance at this. We'll do an elimination match for the winner. Don't screw this up." He said.

I nodded my head, and the two turned to walk out when Stephanie turned towards me again.

"Hey, I know Hazel's match is up next if you're done for the day, why don't you go watch. It might make you feel better…"

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

The second to last match on the card was between Charlotte and I. I'd been harboring a lot of hate towards Charlotte for a very long time. I'd held a lot of resentment for the past. Tonight, was the night I let it all out, then put it behind me for good.

My rivalry with Charlotte went back a long time. There was a lot of history there. But I needed to move forward. My body had healed, but it was time for my mind - my soul - to heal as well.

As I slide the fishnet stockings up my legs, I could feel how red my chest had gotten from thinking everything over. From how this all began - this big beautiful movement of standing up for what was right - to how it all ended with one person betraying what was considered the greatest faction of all time.

I had to end it all tonight.

"Knock knock."

I heard before the door cracked open and I turned to see Dean walking in eating fries. He innocently offered me one before he took a good look at me.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard that dick-bag tried to talk to you earlier."

Trying to center my breathing, I replayed the conversation in my head. I shook my head. "He apologized, I guess and came to say good luck."

"That motherfucker." He growled. "What kinda sick game is he playing now?"

"I don't know if it's a game …" I shrugged. "He sounded so fucking sincere but the whole thing threw me off."

"You can't let him have that kinda affect on you. Especially not tonight. How long have you waited for this?"

"Too long." I replied.

Dean put the fries down, taking cupping my face in his hands. "Exactly. Fuck him. He knew he'd done more bad than good coming over to you. But you have to use that anger out in the ring. Let it all out and let it go. That's the plan. "

I looked in his eyes and nodded my head. "That's the plan." I repeated.

He let go of my face, taking my hand in his before grabbing the tape to wrap my wrist. "Now. You're match is in five minutes. Get your head in the game and when you win, drinks will be on you tonight."

I looked up at him and his eyes crinkled as he joked causing me to laugh. "Fine, drinks on me."

After wrapping my wrists for me, he walked me down to the apron. Charlotte had just made her entrance and we waited for my music to hit. Giving me one last hug, Dean stepped back to let me get in the zone before walking out on cue.

The crowd's cheers always got my adrenaline going as I walked down the ramp and into the ring. Charlotte leaned against the ropes on the opposite end. Waiting and watching every movement I made with an amused smile on her face.

I handed the ref my belt and before the bell even rang, I spear Charlotte into the corner. She hit back against it hard and I held onto the ropes to back up and use all of my strength to charge at her shoulder first in the stomach three more times before I was seperated.

She sank into the corner and I ran to the opposite side, climbing to the top rope before launching myself feet first into her to knock her back more.

The pin would've been easy. Charlotte had never stood a chance against me, but I didn't just want a pin. I wanted to drag this out. I wanted to dish out all of the punishment I'd been craving for so long.

I backed into the again letting her crawl away from the corner and as soon as she went to stand, I ran across and curb stomped her head back into the mat.

The crowd cheered and I looked down at her as she rolled onto her back in agony before I stomped on her right hand, then her shoulder, then her head, then her left shoulder, then her left hand, all the way down to her legs before performing a standing backflip onto her stomach. The reff came down to make the count but I stood up, going back towards the top rope where I stood, I looked down at her, centering my breathing as the barely conscious woman laid still, the ref checking on her. Turning my attention towards the crowd, some were red in the face from how much they were yelling and chanting. I'd missed them. All of them. They'd followed me through this journey and it was finally time to end this chapter.

Then I looked down, closer to the front row and I could see my dad watching, my mom stood beside him and next to her was Holly. Then I saw him. His hat was down low so he could blend in but his eyes were fixated on mine as he clapped and cheered with the rest of them. What the fuck was he doing there?

My brows scrunched but before I could do anything I was pushed off the top rope and thrown into the barricade. Everything went black for a few seconds.

"Come on Haz, get up! You got this!"

I could hear his voice but a tugging at my hair distracted me. I was lifted by my head and opened my eyes to see I was being thrown back into the ring. I groaned, getting up on my knees before my head came crashing down in to matt as Charlotte did her Natural Selection finisher.

Boo's erupted from the crowd and she picked me up by my hair again, bringing her face closer to my ear as she held me in a chokehold.

"Why keep putting yourself through this? I'm starting to think you just like getting your ass kicked." She laughed, her bleached teeth shining brighter than usual.

I grabbed her arm, the reff asking if i was ready to tap. I shook my head.

I laughed, lowering my head to shake it. "Me?" I pointed at myself. "If my memory serves me right, you're the one that's been running from me this whole time."

I could feel the smile leaving her lips as she strenthoned her hold around my neck. "Don't forget who took you out of the game." She threatened.

I could feel myself losing oxygen but I had to hang in there. I looked through the crowd and my eyes landed on Seth again. He looked concerned, but I didn't trust him. If he interfered in this match whatsoever I'd kill him.

I grabbed ahold of her extensions to pull her head down while I forced myself up to headbutt her in the nose. She let go, her hands immediately going to her face to check for blood and I got the chance to stand, grabbing her by her hair again before I pulled her head forward and kneed her in the face.

"Don't forget you had help." I reminded as she fell to the ground. "There's nobody here to help you today, babe."

"All these years and you still can't fight fair." She yelled, wiping her lip and checking her hand for blood.

I laughed, watching her carefully. "Fighting fair? Everything you've ever gotten has been because of someone else. Let's talk about how you got the title off me to begin with!"

She went for a spear and I lifted my leg to kick her in the face to knock her back down.

She laughed, spitting out blood after I kicked her in the face. "You really think your better than me?" She asked, grabbing my leg out from under me to knock me to the ground.

I turned but she got on top of my back, grabbing my by the hair to slam my head off the ground.

The pain rang through me but I managed to turn around, hitting her with an elbow to the face and using using all my strength to kicked her in the stomach, throwing her across into the corner before getting up and drop kicking her in the head. She tried to get up on her hands and knees, but I kicked her in the stomach.

"Let's get one thing straight," I said, kicking her again. "The only reason your holding a title at all is because the brands split. You wouldn't be the Raw champion if I wasn't on Smackdown."

 **Announcer:** There's a lot of talk happening in that ring tonight. No doubt these women have a lot to get off their chests.

 **Announcer 2:** There's a lot of history there that nobody wants to get in the middle of.

I kicked again and again until she was on her back, unable to get a footing to stand up on, I rushed to the ropes and I watched her carefully. This time, she was mine. She was mine for good. I looked at my mom who screamed my name. I looked at Holly and Seth who clapped for me. It felt right but that didn't mean it sat well.

Closing my eyes I jumped back, performing a backwards 630 senton landing on Charlotte then the ref came down for the count. The crowd counting with him.

1.

2.

3.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Seth**_

"Rollins." I gave my last name to the front desk while Cesaro checked in with the other attendant.

The woman punched my name in the system and ran my card while I leaned my elbow against the tall granite counter, watching as people hung around the lobby. It was around 8 in the morning and kids were already waiting outside the hotel but security did a pretty good job of not letting them in. I never knew how they found out where we stayed but Birmingham was the last show of my week and after a 4 hour drive from Mobile, I wasn't in the mood to deal with much.

"I texted Mark that we just got in." Cesaro spoke up, looking at me then back at his phone.

"You should've waited another hour. I wanted to take a nap before heading in." I returned, rubbing my eyes.

"Here's your key, Mr. Rollins. You'll be room 623. 6th floor." The front desk woman handed me the key card, returning my ID and my credit card.

"Thanks." I said, putting everything in my pocket before stepping aside to make away for someone else to check in. "I'ma give Sarah a call before she kills me for ignoring her all week."

He laughed and nodded his head. "I think Ellie would hunt me down if I ignored her as much as you do your girlfriend man."

I laughed, finding Sarah's name in my phone, clearing my throat before hitting the call button. After ringing a few times, I heard her soft voice coming from the other end.

"Hey babe."

"Hey! You got to the hotel?" She answered, sounding more awake.

"Yup. You just wake up?" I replied, holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear while I shoved my license and my card back into my wallet. "Whatchya got planned for the day?"

"Yeah, I was up all night working on a project for the garden. Your mom and I are going to Lowes for some flowers to plant in the front after I get back from the gym. How was the drive?"

I don't know when we'd agreed on her moving in, but over the course of 2 months she'd all but taken over my house. Mom seemed to get along with her, I don't know how happy she was about all her projects, but it kept them both busy and she was there to supervise her not doing anything stupid like painting it pink.

"Exhausting." I answered. "Cesaro abandoned me to sleep the whole time. It took everything in me to stay awake."

She giggled on the phone and her voice made me smile. "I could think of a few ways I would've made it more fun."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, my lips curving into a smirk.

I could hear her breath to answer but I froze when I heard a loud cheer from the crowd outside and the sight of rose gold hair caught my eyes, entering the hotel lobby through the revolving doors. I knew that messy bun from anywhere.

Dressed in black workout shorts, a parkway drive band tank top, and all black converse, Hazel walked in through the door. She didn't pay any mind as she lifted her oversized ray bans on top of her head, balancing a large ice pack on her shoulder and talking on her phone while she pushed the button on the elevator.

It took everything in me not to walk over to her, but after she went in, I watched the numbers on the elevator go up and come to a stop on the 6th floor.

"Babe? Hello! Babe?" I heard on the phone.

What the hell was she doing here? Smackdown wasn't even coming through Alabama this time around.

"Don't even think about it." Cesaro broke my concentration.

"Seth!" Sarah yelled over the phone.

"Shit. I'm sorry babe." I replied. "I gotta call you back."

I hung up before she got the chance to answer. I knew I was going to get an earful later but I couldn't think about her at that moment. I couldn't think about anything really. My mind kept replaying the time she was in the room next to mine, sick as a dog. In that tiny little room, I'd had the most fun I'd had in months at that point. All we needed was music, daytime tv, and each other. Things were a lot more simple then.

"What do you think she's doing here?" I asked him, unable to rip my eyes away from the elevator.

"It's Birmingham, probably a follow up for her shoulder." He answered, putting his cards into his wallet before grabbing his things to stand next to me.

Of course. The rehab center was down here. It was the only thing I even associated with Birmingham. He was right, unless she had another injury, she was likely just popping in for a follow up on her shoulder.

"She's on my floor." I managed to get out, watching the numbers on the elevator start to descend back to the lobby.

"And?" He said bluntly. "She wants nothing to do with you. You've said it yourself a million times. The only thing you'd be doing is ruining her day and yours."

He was right again. She wanted nothing to do with me. Rightfully so, but that didn't mean it wouldn't change.

I sighed out a breath, nodding my head in agreement.

"Okay, good." He nodded, satisfied that he'd gotten through to me. "Let's drop our things off and meet back up in 10?"

"Fine." I nodded, walking with him to the elevator.

He pushed the button to the 2nd floor, while I pushed the button for the 6th, leaning back against the wall while he got out on his floor before the doors closed, opening again on mine.

"611, 613, 615, 617."

I followed the numbers on the doors down the hallway, rounding a corner when I stopped short again to see her. 619 was the number on the door I was standing in front of. Mentally counting the rest of them, mine was the one right next to the one she was standing in front of.

Holy shit.

Still balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear. Her ice pack was on the ground next to her feet while she dug through her bag.

"She'll be there… I know… don't even think about it, it's on me… no…. you guys deserve it… alright Holly."

Holly? Holly, as in my mom Holly?

"I'll see if I can make it before you guys leave… yup… shit. I can't find the keycard for the life of me. I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later… bye."

She hung up the phone and went to text something then set it down next to the ice pack to dig deeper in her bag. Letting out a heavy exhale, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked around annoyed before her eyes landed on me.

"Jesus fuck." She mumbled, grabbing her stuff off the floor.

"Uh, hey." I managed to find my voice enough to speak up. "Havin' trouble getting in?"

She stared at me in silence for a minute, the same way she did last time I approached her, and I thoroughly hated myself all over again. I could physically see how much more my presence had irritated her as she looked me up and down.

Placing the ice pack on her shoulder again, she went to walk past me but I stepped in front of her. Silent, for a moment, I stared at her, pleading for any sign of anything, but I got none.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" I let out a defeated sigh, letting my hands fall to my sides. "Please. Just - just say something. Anything." I begged.

I needed for Hazel to speak to me. Not in the ring. Not when adrenaline was running high in the middle of a match. Not when her mutt was hanging around. Just face to face. I needed to hear her to talk to me.

She looked up at me then let her eyes fall to the floor, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Move." She replied, but I refused and she crossed her arms to look up at me. "What is it you want me to say Seth? What are you trying to accomplish here? I have literally no words to say to you. We're not friends. We're not even technically co-workers. We're nothing and I have nothing to say to you. So thank you for apologizing before Summerslam but please. If you ever see me in a hallway or run into me at a show, just keep it moving just like you would any other stranger. Now, please move."

I stepped aside, unable to breath. My heart felt like it had literally been torn from my chest. I ached physically.

Her eyes looked into mine, and I just like the last few times, I could see that she meant every word. I was dead to her. I knew I had fucked up, but hearing her say that we were nothing, tore me apart.

* * *

 _ **Hazel**_

I had to hold my ground. It was what was best. My match with Charlotte was about putting everything behind me, but that didn't mean forgiving. It meant moving on. That meant leaving Seth in the past as well.

I lowered my eyes away from him, taking a deep breath and walking down the hallway, stepping into the elevator. I leaned back against it and . In a way, this had been harder than the day I'd ended things. That day left a lot of things up to question. This didn't. Was Seth ever going to be nothing to me? No. As much as he'd hurt me and as mad as I was at him, that man held a very special place in my heart and I hated myself for it.

Betrayal never comes from your enemies, it's always from the ones closest to you. The ones who hold you close and creep into the deepest parts of your soul. They could've, and did, pull out their entire arsenal to get me to let go of that belt, but I never once thought that it'd the man I called my soulmate delivering the fatal blow.

That wouldn't happen again. Ever. Seth was good at manipulation. That's why he was called the Architect. Only this time, I wasn't interested in playing his game.

… No matter how shattered he looked.

I shut the door behind me, setting my bag down next to the door as I walked further inside, I noticed my lights were on. A smile spread across my lips and I walked further in to see Holly packing away some food into bowls.

She looked up from her task, a wide smile on her lips as she came around the island, meeting me halfway into a tight hug. I spoke with her often and she hung out with my mom all the time, even stayed at my place when she was in town, but it had been months since I'd seen her.

"I thought I'd missed you two!" I said, pulling away.

"We pushed our flights until the morning." She answered, smiling big as she brushed my hair back, taking a good look at me. "It's been WAY too long! Would you look at you, your Momma was telling me you were all skin and bone but I said it didn't look to bad on tv, it turns out she's completely right! You ain't been starving yourself have you?"

I laughed, taking off my hoodie and setting it down on the counter. "Please. You have no idea how much I need to eat to even maintain this weight."

"Well either way, I made you some homemade buffalo mac & cheese, and packed it away."

"Oh come on, you're here for your vacation. You didn't have to do all that."

"You hush now, it's my pleasure. Why don't you take a shower, I'll throw in your laundry and we can have some dinner before you call it a night." She said, picking up my bag from the ground and walking over to the laundry room.

I smiled, watching her start to seperate my whites and colors. My relationship with Holly could've gone south with everything that had happened with her son but it didn't. In fact after a few apologies from her, we stopped bringing him up all together, which helped immensely. She stayed at my place when she'd come visit my mom and the two of them would always clean and take care of the yard before going away on one of their many world tours together. I couldn't of asked for anything more.


End file.
